In My ARMS (Volume 2)
by LowercaseJ
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This fanfic contains graphic violence, crude language, abuse, and sexual content. Reader digression is advised Description: Sam, an unlikely masseuse for the ARMS institute, is resuming his adventures with the rest of the ARMS fighters in Springman's Grand Prix around the world! But with new sexy and dangerous fighters on the horizon, this is far from a normal vacation!


**In My ARMS (Volume 2)**

 **Prologue: Your Biggest Fan, Sam**

"Badabing!" I shout triumphantly into the air while doing a backflip from my hands, my body burning with the flames of determination that course through each of my wicked veins!

I seriously just won against that diabetic zombie with oddly good dental work! As I stand here with my chest heaving and my breath in a panting frenzy, I can't help but think about how tough that really was. I straighten up, staring down at the behemoth, Master Mummy, I had just taken down to Spring town. To be honest, I'm a bit afraid if he decides to get back up. But rules are rules, and he's down for the count for good by the looks of it! I think I may have fisted him with my toasters too hard that the ass I just beat might still be bleeding. Whelp, these are the kinda things I've come to expect when I get into my fights, and I enjoy every second of it! I've even discovered recently that I enjoy fights even when I'm losing and in pain...is that weird?

I move around in a circle, staring at my many fans rallying in the stands, cheering my name. I return the favor with a loud "Boioioioioing!", propelling of one of my toasters into the air as an encore celebration. Before I can revel in this pride for too long, I notice a man in a black suit and tie motioning for me to leave the ring. I give one last wave to my fans, strutting off my stage without a care in the world! The man in the suit greets me so formally with his body up so straight. It's like he's got a pole stuck up his ass or something. It's whatevs though, I still approach him with confidence and greet him with a Springy salute. He nods to me, bringing a hand up onto my shoulder. What's this guys problem?

"Mr. Spring," the man in the black suit addresses me, "I would like to congratulate you on your fight. It was truly a spectacle to see such a power that can only be compared to the mighty Max Brass himself!"

"Hey, thanks a lot man!" I stare at him for a moment, both my gloves on my hips. "Uhhhh, who are you exactly?"

"Agent Terrance, Criminal Investigation Institute," he flashes a badge, causing my eyes to grow bigger than Max Brass' glutes.

"Aw snap, am I going to jail? You know what they'd do to a guy like me in there? Think of the showers man!"

"Oh no!" he reassures me, "I've just come to talk to you about something...unfortunate about one of your fans."

"For real? Did one of them get trampled in a crowd and injured again?"

"Of course not!" he states, giving me a brief moment of relief. "But I'm afraid what happened was much worse."

"Man…" I stand there in disbelief, "so what happened this time?"

Before he answers, he hands me a bundle of letters. He places them in my hands, but they just slip down to the floor. Because, y'know, I have **fucking** boxing gloves on. I take off my gloves, reaching down to pick up the letters as Agent Terrance gives me an unamused look. As I glance at all the letters, I notice that every single one has the same sender. It's some guy who lives at 218 Atriata Ave. named...Sam. I begin to tear through letter after letter, reading them as Terrance explains who this guy is.

"As you can clearly see, Mr. Spring, Sam is a VERY devout fan based on what he puts in his letters. However, I won't lie to you when I say that we resealed those letters, and we did open them before you could read them yourself."

"You bada-being serious?! Isn't that illegal, man?"

"We are a government agency, Mr. Spring," he sternly remarks, leaning forward a bit, "and we think you ought to know about the current state of your 'number one fan'."

As he talks, I'm able to read through a majority of Sam's letters. Aw snap, this guy's totally nuts! Apparently, he left his girlfriend because he wants to be with me...is getting a Springman tattoo on his rear end...and even burning himself?! This guy is destined to go boing off the walls of a mental hospital, no question. Though, at the same time, I feel sorta bad that a human being would act like this.

"So," I look up at Mr. Terrance, "why were you opening his letters anyways?"

"Well...him and his mother have gone missing and we've been looking for them. We're hoping maybe you'd know were he would be based off these letters?"

"Me?" I shake my head, "Nah man, I've probably only seen him once after a fight or something like that...I don't know him personally."

"Really?" Terrance holds his palm out, as I hand the letters back to him. "Well we'll notify you if we find anything else out...have a good day Mr. Spring."

As Mr. Terrance leaves, I can't help but feel really guilty for the way Sam is acting in his letters. He's on a downward spiral...and I should totally write back to him before he does something too crazy. I make my way to my private room at the Spring Gym. I head down the hall, eager to write to Sam before it's too late. I hope that even if he's missing, he's still somehow stopping by his house and checking his mail. I open the doors to my room, and I head to my couch that overlooks the interior of the Spring Gym. It coils my spring in joy to see such hardcore people working out so they can reach the peak of their physical limits! It really clears my mind watching them, but I shouldn't linger on this feeling for too long. I reach to the table beside the couch, grabbing a pen and some paper that I happen to have there from recording my latest benching records, and I put my mind to work writing a letter to Sam.

Sitting here in this silence isn't helping me think at all...I don't even know how to begin. I stretch my arm out all the way across the room to a remote at my mini bar counter, flipping on the sports channel to fill the lack of sound. It finally hits me how I should start my letter, and I begin to write away. As I write, I begin to recall some of the things he said to me in his letters to me, and I try to make up for all those instances I messed up and didn't notice him. I'll be sure to send him two signed Springshirts and explain what happened back when I didn't see him after that one fight. I also make sure to address his issues: his girlfriend troubles, the tattoo, his mom. His mom and girl are the two people he needs to stick out for in his life...not me. But before I can get far in my letter, Agent Terrance barges in and grabs the remote.

"Y-yo! What gives? What are you doing here?" I throw my hands up, wondering how he knew where to go in the first place.

"You need to watch the news, now!" he changes the channel to the news, the screen showing a reporter discussing a story on a rainy bridge.

I listen in, the snarky and well dressed reporter explaining that a man drove off the bridge with his mother in the car. This story is blowing my mind...I-I should include this story in my letter to Sam! I begin to write the news story down, hoping it would scare Sam into making the right choices later on in life. However, before I can finish, the news reporter brings up one last detail.

"The only survivor is the driver himself," the arrogant sounding reporter explains, "a twenty one year old with the first name, Sam."

My heart skips a beat. Can...can this really be true? Holy shit, it really is Sam. Mr. Terrance watches my expression, sighing and having a hard time keeping from turning off the television. The news reporter continues to provide more insight on the incident.

"To those of you who are curious, the man driving the car had many severe obsessive and even psychopathic mental tendencies that have miraculously vanished after officials received him from the underwater wreckage. And while the other person with him has long passed in the trunk of the car, the driver will be rehabilitated and doctors will discuss on what should be done with him in his state of amnesia. While the suspect does not have anymore psychopathic mentalities, or any recollection of the past few years, he still has a firm memory of his older past. Most likely, he shall be given an 'alternative' explanation to keep him mentally stable. This is national reporter and commentator, Abe Cee, signing off."

"...In other words," Mr. Terrance cuts in, "I wouldn't even dream about bringing this sort of incident up to this Sam fellow, if you happen to come across him that is. If you run into him, just act like you've never seen him before. I've heard from my sources who just received the news of his crash that he came out of the car rather optimistically and very cooperatively."

"Heh...but what are the odds I even run into him, right?" I try to deny the possibility of facing such a person, knowing I was the one who drove them off a bridge, and drove them to commit such a crime.

"Who knows…" Mr. Terrance makes his way out the door, "if a man can spring into action from nothing, just by getting stretchy arms by chance, I think there are odds that you will run into our friend, Sam."

And just like that, Mr. Terrance leaves my room. I'm left speechless on the couch, holding the letter that would never reach the man I tried to save. I simply clench it in my hand, rubbing the back of my neck and staring out at my Spring Gym. I shouldn't worry about Sam for now, I should try as hard as I can to forget about it. Besides, I'm sure I'll make plenty of memories here at my gym! And in due time, I'll spring to the top and be the champion! Who knows? Maybe one day I'll end up touring the world!

 **Chapter 1: ARMS Airport**

You probably already know this, but my name's Sam! I'm the professional masseuse and physical therapist at the ARMS training facility located in the big city! Recently however, I've been stepping out of that box and into the realm of other boxes across the world! A-and I don't mean trying to get inside foreign women's boxes...mainly. I'm more specifically talking about travelling the world with a few of the ARMS fighters that I have become great friends with over the past few months!

Ribbon Girl is as vicious as she is sexy, and hoo boy, is that saying a lot! She has the public image of a pop singer that nearly every person around the world wants to be like, and yet her true self makes me feel anything but that way towards her. I did, on one occasion, accidently find myself inside Ribbon Girl's dressing room! The situation could have been handled peacefully, but nothing could keep her from going all piss and vinegar, physically beating me in a sexualized fashion. However, I admit that her silky blonde hair, her vibrant lips that have met with mine on a few occasions, and her true self keep me drawn to her, making me want to solve her problems and take her away from the pressures the outside world has on her.

Mechanica is this adorable, perky, energetic, fifteen year old girl that has pretty much been my best friend since day one at my time working at the ARMS training facility. Her intelligence seems to know no bounds, to the point where I'm not even sure about everything she's capable of! I hate to admit it but...even though she's fifteen and I'm twenty two, we did do quite a few things to each other: making out, stripping down in front of one another, her nimble hand gliding up and down my sinfully erect-. Oh shit, sorry, I lost my train of thought there for a second! Anyways, we both came to realize that what we did to each other was taboo, so we decided to pretty much become BFFs! Hard to find someone else who likes a lot of the same video games I do, and she's so out going to boot!

Thirdly, there's Master Mummy! Girth...so much **fucking** girth. That is all.

Last and certainly not least is Springman! He's practically the reason I'm standing here with them today. After giving him a massage in his holy sanctum (Spring Gym, whatever the hell you wanna call it), he's had my back ever since! He's the one who hired me for this job, covered for me when I was about to be arrested, and with him and Ribbon Girl's help, I saved Springman from Max Brass' rapey clutches! However, with Max Brass gone missing, Springman needs to travel the world to go on his Grand Prix again! Fortunately for him, Ribbon Girl has her own private jet. So Springman, Ribbon Girl, Mechanica, Mummy, and myself can tag along and cheer him on so he's able to spring to the top like he's always wanted! What's truly puzzling about all of this is that the other three fighters don't have very distinct reasons why they want to help Springman. But I enjoy their company, so it's not like I mind!

So that is what has lead me here, in an airport lavatory, with my pants down, as I crap my brains out. Hey, don't judge me! It's not my fault Mechanica didn't give me enough time to use the bathroom before flying me all the way here. Seriously, we aren't scheduled to take off for another hour, and the others aren't even HERE yet! Mechanica seems so disconcerted when it comes to using the bathroom that I wonder if her giant suit has a toilet built in. But if it does...where does all of it go…EW! And this is why I don't let my brain trail on for too long, I swear.

Anyways, I wash up my hands, tuck a wet paper towel ball in my pocket, and head towards Mechanica, who's playing on her Switch while laying on her belly across a bench. She doesn't seem to be noticing me, so I decide to take out the wet paper ball and toss it right at her face.

"Gack!" she squeals, hopping up and shielding her Switch from any potential water, "Sam! And I thought playing against blasters was disgusting, yuck!"

"Playing some Splatoon?" I ask with a hint of laughter.

"I WAS until some jerk off decided to interrupt my turf match," she scolds in a delightfully over exaggerated tone. It's clear that she's just teasing me, really thinking it's not such a big deal.

"Wait, you're getting good wifi in a place like this?"

Mechanica bangs a knuckle into the front of her giant suit, pointing to an antenna sticking out the top.

"Portable wifi router baby! This can make any Comcast look like Com'ass' when it comes to internet speeds! Impressed?"

My eyes gleam in excitement, "Whoa...I'm more than impressed Mechanica! That's awesome!" I look left and right before crouching down to get on her level. "Say...you mind if I hop on the connection once we reach France?"

"Of course," Mechanica remarks, "for a kiss, I'd do anything for you~."

Mechanica pulls me down to the floor so I'm laying on my stomach along with her, leaving us face to face. She butts our foreheads together and gives me the look of a predator. Her mouth is partially open, exhaling warm air against my lips.

"M-Mechanica!' I can feel my cheeks light up like wildfires as I hold her back with my hands on her shoulders, "y-you promised we wouldn't-"

"Haha! Man, I wouldn't do it so much if you weren't so damn easy to tease, Sammy." She laughs with her arms crossing over her stomach, standing above me as I begrudgingly stand up and stare at her, very unenthused.

I grab her by the back of her collar, and suspend her in the air with both my hands, smirking as she dangles while flailing her arms.

"Gyah! Hey put me down Sammy! I'll tell Springman on you I swear!" Mechanica yells.

"What about me?" an energetic voice hollars from the distance.

I set Mechanica down carefully, my head slowly turning to make eye contact with Springman. I can feel a genuine smile crossing my face as our eyes meet, his hand stretching behind his neck as he rubs it nervously. He seems a little tired physically, but the exact opposite tone came out from his voice. He waves over to us as he begins to drag his body over to where we are.

"Aw man! I tell you what guys, I barely got any sleep! I blame Ribbon Girl for making us wake up at springin' four o'clock in the morning!" He laughs as he sets down a large duffle bag of luggage. I jump to the chance to carry it for him!

"Hey, I'm glad you got here Springman! Let me carry this to the plane for y- WHOA!" My arms sag and drag me down to land face first onto Springman's duffle bag. The thing weighs more than a **fucking** megaton!

"Heh, don't sweat it Sam! I can carry it!"

He gives me a thumbs up as Mechanica begins to point and laugh. I respond by hanging my arms and head in shame.

"Oh, by the way, Sam-" Springman calmly leads me to a bench against the wall inside of the airport, his hands firmly on my lap.

He seems a bit ashamed, stopping himself from moving any closer for some reason. In fact he looks...quite sad.

"Springman...a-are you ok?" I ask as I notice him reflecting on something.

It's as if he's talking to someone who isn't Sam right now...or at least, a Sam he doesn't know.

With a relieved sigh, he looks up at me, "I'm fine dude! Just a little nervous is all!"

After a moment of hesitation, Springman begins to slide towards me, his springy arms coiling me in a loving embrace. His eyes begin to flutter closed as he leans closer to me. I get flustered from him making such a sudden and bold move, but I prepare myself to return the favor. But before we can get far, I hear the sound of sparks flying through the air, and a glowing object headed right for Springman's head! In an effort to keep him safe, I shove him out of the way, the sparky hitting me in the side of the head, sending me flying onto the ground! I shake on the ground as my body glows, electricity coursing through every limb and bone!

"O-M-G! Sam, I'm so-so-so sorry!" Ribbon Girl breaks down to her knees and holds me up from the ground. My head spins as I suddenly feel another jolt pierce through my body, causing me to launch back up to my feet!

"Ouch...Ribbon Girl! Why did you fire a sparky at us?!" I hold the side of my head.

"Sam, it just shot out of my bag on accident, I swear!" Ribbon Girl holds her hands to her mouth, as she stares at me in complete and utter concern. Neither of her hands had sparkies on them...guess it really did launch out of her bag on accident. Before I can apologize, Ribbon Girl stands up from her knees and whispers in Springman's ear. The two of them walk off around a corner without another word. I stand up to try and follow them, but the ground underneath me rumbles with great magnitude as I take my first step! I can feel the looming presence of a massive bod drape a shadow over my entire figure. I can hear Mechanica scream as the titan takes her by surprise, but I just turn around with half open eyes and tilt my head up.

"Oh, hey Mummy," I wave up to him casually.

 **"MUMMY!"** Master Mummy bellows to greet me.

"What? What do you mean I can't go follow Ribbon Girl?" I try to move towards where her and Springman went, but Mummy grabs my arm.

 **"MUMMMYYY!"** he thunders, trying to negotiate respectfully.

"Oh, you're Ribbon Girl's new bodyguard and she told you to give her some time alone with him? Congrats on the promotion, I guess!"

 **"MUMMY!"** he roars, gratefully.

The three of us sit by all of our baggage, waiting for Ribbon Girl and Springman to finish up their "conversation", or whatever they're up to. I honestly can't figure out what they're doing...they couldn't seriously be together, could they? After nearly five minutes, the two of them return, Ribbon Girl with an aggressive look across her face, and Springman holding a hand on his by his cheek. I swear I can make out a red hand mark across his cheek, which makes me a little concerned.

Springman simply picks up his bag and begins to head out towards a door that leads to the hangers. Ribbon Girl claps her hands together and addresses the rest of us, her vicious expression immediately swapping to one resembling an overly peppy tour guide.

"Ok everyone, just follow me to my private hanger! The plane should be ready to lift off as soon as we arrive!" Ribbon Girl walks with a lot of pep in her step to the gate that will lead us just across from the hanger. Thus, we make our way to Ribbon Girl's private hangar, ready to take the first step forward in this exhilarating journey all around the world!

The five of us gather inside the hangar, my jaw dropping to the floor as I witness the almighty structure, aka Ribbon Girl's private plane. It's pretty decently sized, and the exterior is a mix of vibrant pinks and yellows. Ribbon Girl notices my expression of awe, and she elbows my side to catch my attention.

"Like what you see?" Ribbon Girl gloats, having every right to do so.

"It's...It's breathtaking!" I grip both of her shoulders in excitement. She pushes both my hands off with aggression, and I timidly back away, afraid she'll strike me.

"Hmp! Well just like me...you should really save that excitement you're feeling for when you get inside of it…" Ribbon Girl explains in a lucious tone. Wait...was that an innuendo? My cheeks burn up, and she takes notice of this, proudly giggling as she struts up to the entrance to her plane. Ribbon Girl has me wrapped around her finger, and there's no way I'm getting out of her grip anytime soon. Not that I'm complaining, though.

As I anxiously follow close behind her, I turn around and look back at Springman. He seems so unusually distant...so I decide to wait for him so we can chat. It's so unlike him for his spring arms to be dragging along the floor, and his head slightly down. It's almost as if whatever Ribbon Girl said totally crushed his spirit.

"Yo dude!" I interrupt the silence, "you want to see anything cool before your fights while we're in France?"

"O-oh…" Springman looks up, giving a faint smile, "yeah, whatever you want, Sam."

"Ok cool! So-" but before I can continue our conversation, he picks up his walking speed, as if he's actively avoiding me.

I make a weak noise in attempt to try and talk to him one more time, holding a hand out towards him in desperation, but he just seems completely out of it. I decide to respect his choice, giving him some space until his thoughts are more clear. I stand as a statue in utter shock, watching Mechanica and Master Mummy board the plane. Ribbon Girl pokes her head out of the plane door, and shouts down at me.

"Sam! Quit your gay daydreaming and GET ON before I punch you intentionally this time!" Ribbon Girl raises a sparky, causing me to frantically scramble onto the plane. She pats my head as I climb aboard.

The door seals shut behind me, and it makes a hissing noise as it becomes air tight. I set my bag down on the floor as I begin to fawn over this absolutely LUXURIOUS plane! There's a pair of leather couches located in a corner, across from a fricken flat screen! A mini bar is located right next to the tv, and there's two sets of tables on top of a bathroom that ALSO has a shower! Finally, located near the back of the plane, is a queen sized bed. The entire interior has a very appealing cream color that's easy on the eyes, and it draws so much beautiful attention to each little detail that the plane has! Even if this morning has been off to a rocky start, I feel like this plane is going to be the BEST vessel to experience the world with Springman and the gang!

 **Chapter 2: The Airess' Airplane**

After lifting off with such force that I can feel my heart pressing up against my sternum, we reach the top of the troposphere and begin our overnight flight to France! My mouth has been gaping open ever since we departed. But now, I just want to try every single possible thing that I can do on a luxury plane like this! I plop down right next to Mechanica, who's trying to set up her switch to the airplane's flatscreen. Aw hell yeah! Something tells me we're going to be playing some Mario Kart like there's no tomorrow! Heh, bet I'll totally crush her! I found this totally legit tier list of all the characters online!

"Man, Mechanica…I still can't get over how fricken COOL this plane is!" I gush as she just shakes her head, docking the switch and sitting right back down next to me.

"Sammy...notice how you're the only one freaking out right now," she gives me a smirk. "We're kinda used to this sort of stuff."

"For real?! Not me though!" I lean in towards her, whispering to her, "Besides...this is 'Ribbon Girl's' plane afterall. You're not the LEAST bit excited about that?"

Mechanica noticeably and adorably fidgets where she sits, glancing up at Ribbon Girl, then at the floor. I fold my arms, raising my eyebrows at her as she sighs heavily.

"Yeah...guess I am a little excited about that," she admits under her breath.

Suddenly, before Mechanica can continue, Ribbon Girl decides to join us over on our sofa, which causes Mechanica to yelp and hide her head under a pillow. Ribbon Girl and I laugh at her as she burrows her head further to hide from confronting Ribbon Girl.

Ribbon Girl asks, "How come she seems cool with me being around her sometimes, while other times it makes her go gaga for me?"

I lean back, trying to think of an answer. "Maybe it's only when you talk to her?"

"Aww...that's cute," Ribbon Girl cooes as she leans over in front of me to get closer to Mechanica, who's shaking like a wet dog under that pillow. "Mechanicaaaa~," Ribbon Girl swoons, "don't you wanna talk to your faaavvorite singer?"

"Bu-...uhm...I-...you…" Mechanica stutters, unable to get the words out properly.

"Hey," I interrupt, "just give her some time alone to recollect herself, Ribbon Girl."

"Who said YOU could tell me what to do?!" Ribbon Girl yells, raising a fist REALLY close to my face.

"W-whoa, whoa, whoa, sorry!" I clap my hands together, getting on my knees on the floor. "I won't tell you what to do, forgive me!"

Ribbon girl scoffs, "Pfft, you're so weak spirited, you idiot. Cmon, I think that's something we should work on before we get to France…"

"H-huh?" I tilt my head, confused. "Work on my spirit? What do you mean by that?"

"Urg, are you really that naive?" Ribbon Girl grabs my arm, pulling me to my feet with great momentum. "We're gonna work on you having better will power and work on you not being dominated so damn easily!"

"W-wait...how are we going to-"

Ribbon Girl cuts in, "Just come to the back bedroom in ten minutes!"

Ribbon Girl storms off to the back bedroom, shutting the door behind her. I look around at the rest of the plane to see what everyone else is doing. Mechanica seems to be playing some Breath of the Wild, so I probably shouldn't disturb her. As for Mummy, he's sleeping on the sofa furthest towards the front of the plane, surprisingly quiet for a guy like him I might add. And Springman...he's just sitting at the table located in the center of the plane, staring out the window and listening to some kind of cassette tape. I decide to kill the ten minutes, and talk to Springman! I make my way from the sofa across from the TV over to the table where Springman is, sitting down at the other end. He jumps a bit when he notices me, acting a bit off.

"O-oh….hey Sam!" he says as he quickly removes his earbuds, putting the cassette away.

"Whatcha listening to?" I question, pointing to the cassette he put in his pocket. His eyes dart down, then back up at me.

"O-oh...just some jams to get me pumped for my first fight with Twintelle!" he remarks, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw, sweet!" I exclaim. "Nobody told me you'd be going up against Twintelle for your first match! You two train together, so you should know all of her fancy tricks no problem!" I give Springman a thumbs up, "I believe in you man!"

For a moment, I notice Springman give me a genuine, but melancholy smile. I smile back, but he goes back to being 'off' after a little while. Finally, he stretches his arms out, yawning.

"Hooo boy...I should probably take a rest! I need to conserve all my energy for the fight!"

"Well...we don't land for eighteen hours, wanna play some Mario Kart with Mechanica and me?" I ask, smiling brightly at him.

"I...think I'll just call it quits for a while. Time to unwind!" he declares, leaning back in the chair, trying to fall asleep.

I take the sudden rejection with a bit too much sensitivity. I simply sit there for a while with an expression of disappointment crossing my face. Am I...being too friendly or talkative? I-is it because he feels awkward after what we did several nights ago? Or...has he always seen me as nothing but his masseuse? I have no idea...but for some reason, it's making me really upset just thinking about it. I don't try to argue with him, and I stand up, making my way towards the front of the plane.

I try to empty my head, to clear all negative thoughts of what Springman thinks about me. To try and cope, I decide to figure out who our pilot is. I reach the neck of the plane, which is located right before the entrance to the cockpit. I hesitate to just open the door to the cockpit, because to the pilot, it might seem a little odd that some guy he doesn't even know wants to chat for a bit for no real reason. I swing open the door and greet the two pilots right from that very moment, not even taking a moment to notice who either of them are.

"Hey there you two, the name's Sam! Just wanted to stop by to see who you two are! I mean...we ARE going to be spending the next few weeks with each-"

I'm cut off at the mere sight of the co-pilot….It's...It's Byte! I've grown used to seeing the ARMS fighters, but this is still surprising me! W-what the hell is someone like Byte doing being the co-pilot of an airplane? His robotic eyes stare back at mine, as his mechanical head tilts to the side. Below his seat, Barq has his siren and eyes powered off, which I guess means he's sleeping. Finally, my gaze turns to meet the head pilot's. I feel a bit more relieved, because this guy is an actual non-fighter like me! I rub the back of my neck as the pilot greets me with a laid back smile and a wave. He looks like he's hispanic, and has short, black hair, and a pair of glasses. He has a partial beard, and very laid back vibes.

"Hey man, how's it goin'?" the pilot greets me. "You're the new guy yeah? Yeah, I've heard a bit about you when Ribbon Girl hired me."

Suddenly, it hits me who this guy is. I can't tell who he is just by looking at him, but that voice I've definitely heard somewhere before!

"Wait...Abe Cee? Official ARMS match commentator and spokesperson?!" I point at him slowly, "Whaaaat the **fuck** are you doin' in the cockpit of a plane?"

"Whoa chiiilll," Abe Cee states while holding a hand up. "Language, dude."

"S-still...what are BOTH of you doing in a place like this as a matter of fact?"

"Well…" Abe Cee stretches before explaining things. "I was actually a pilot before I became a commentator! I trained to become a pilot and Ribbon Girl hired me. I became a commentator after Biff was called in sick one day, and they needed a replacement on the spot. So...yeah man, that's pretty much about it."

"Huh…" I turn to Byte, "how about you Byte?"

Byte stares at me blankly for a brief moment, then letting out a robotic laughter. I honestly had no idea robots were capable of finding something humorous. Both Abe Cee and I stare at him in confusion. Byte finally speaks up after composing himself.

"Irony," Byte states plainly, "I am one who has made you fly before, into a bush. And now, here I am, flying you in a plane. Ha. Ha."

Abe Cee and I squint at Byte, unsure of how either of us should respond to that. Byte simply turns back towards the plane's front window and begins to fly the plane again. So he TOTALLY didn't answer the question. I decide to just ignore Byte and continue talking to Abe Cee.

"So Abe-"

"Call me Abc for short, man!" Abe Cee reaffirms.

"Right. So Abe Cee, you like working for Ribbon Girl? I mean…you know what she's like, don't you?"

"Ohhhh, I see how it is. Just because she's a girl, that means you're going to accuse me of trying to get with her during the job is that right?" he nods slowly at me.

"W-what?! N-not at all! I just mean-"

"Because you're TOTALLY RIGHT!" he proudly declares, popping up from his seat.

"What? Seriously?"

"Are you kiddin' man?" Abc nudges my shoulder. "You can't tell me that her bod and the way she treats men like dirt isn't totally hot! When I became a private pilot, they gave me a couple of choices of which celebrity's plane I was going to take control of. Why would I NOT pick Ribbon Girl?!"

"...Whoa, you went from zero to a HUNDRED REAL quick…" I'm left standing there, surprised at Abc's motivation for becoming Ribbon Girl's pilot. "H-have you...made any progress?"

"...No," he says in an ashamed tone, while turning back to pilot the plane.

"Well...I'm gonna gooooo now…" I begin to step backwards out the door, making sure to close it very cautiously. Now that is the face of a man who's chances have been dashed in some way, shape, or form.

I make my way to the back of the plane to meet with Ribbon Girl, passing by the others who are either asleep or too invested in killing a Lynel to notice me. I tip toe regardless, sliding the door open with my back to it, slipping through and shutting it as carefully as I could. With the relief that I didn't wake anyone up, I sigh and turn around. What I witness causes me to nearly lose my balance and collapse in pure shock...Ribbon Girl is laying on the bed, COMPLETELY naked, with a faux cuteness across her face as she timidly bites her finger between her lips and stares at me, expectantly. I blush immensely, I...I can't believe this is actually happening! W-w-w….what should I even do at a time like this? Holy shit...my heart is racing so fast. I should be a gentleman and look away because she's completely naked...but **fuck** , just look at her! Her soft looking curves that make me go mad...her lips just waiting to be embraced by mine...and her vibrant eyes that pierce straight into my soul. The way she's positioned just makes me want to strip down myself and join her...it's so tempting.

"Cmere Sam...set your clothes down by the door, and relax~," she smoothly requests, running a hand down the side of her own body while gazing me dead in the eyes.

"R-R-R...Ribbon…..Girl?!" I can't believe what I'm seeing, my face a blushing mess as I gaze at this silky ribbon beauty laying on a cozy looking bed, inviting me to lay with her.

She begins to prowl from the far end of the bed, to the end closest to me! I swallow heavily as my back rests against the door. I can feel my spine tingle, my legs shake, and my member grow a constantly rising erection in her presence. I dig my fingernails into the door behind me, my heart feeling like it's going to pop out of my chest. Ribbon Girl finally reaches the end of the bed, grabbing me by the front of my collar. Her insanely strong, stretchy arms drag me with ease so that my body presses against her breasts, as she lightly brushes herself up and down my torso. Both of her breasts feel like soft pillows against my stiff chest, and they force a content sigh out of me in no time. As she toys with me, knowing she has complete control over my every will, she smirks and presses her palm against my waist, noticing my "Ribbonrection".

"It's no secret that I **fucking** love you Sam...hehe...you're such an idiot for not figuring that out by now," Ribbon Girl playfully insults me, as she begins to strip me down, with her hands and mouth being used to carefully remove instruments of my clothing. I'm flustered frozen with my face rose red, unable to do anything as she has her way with me. While I'm distracted, any nearly all my clothes are removed, she reaches a hand behind me and locks the door with a key! Oh my god….O-oh my god this….this can't be actually happening, is it? My body is getting so hot right now, I can't control myself for much longer. I-I want to make love to her for hours upon hours…

"Ribbon Girl, I...I love you too…" I manage to force that out my mouth, as Ribbon Girl gives me a skeptical look.

"Hmp...you're just as easy to get into as I thought you would be…" she gives me a smirk as I realized how pathetically I was overtaken by her charm. "I DID say we were going to work on your willpower...yes Sam?"

"H-huh?" I tilt my head, standing up straight as she backs away, giving me a chance to breathe.

"How about we make a little wager?" she offers, rolling around on the bed in a delightfully playful manner. "If you can somehow manage to not submit to me...I'll let you in on what Springman and I were discussing back at the airport."

"Wait...you're serious about that?!" I take a step closer, staring down at her with hope in my eyes.

"Mhm…you just need to get this key," Ribbon Girl explains in a regal tone, hanging the key around her neck, letting it sink between her cleavage, "and leave~!"

"W-wha? But won't others hear us?"

"Hehe...you really underestimate me, huh idiot?" she bad mouths, getting me all embarrassed. "I specifically requested that this room be soundproof for a reason, y'know."

"So...t-the others CAN'T hear us?!" I turn around, placing a hand on the door.

"Hm...don't believe me, do you ya dummy?"

Ribbon Girl suddenly gets a devilish look on her face, and slowly starts to open her mouth. Oh god...this can't be good. She stretches her entire body in all four directions while laying on the bed, letting out an EXTREMELY loud string of screams and moans. My feet carry my body towards her frantically. Crap! Is she TRYING to get the both of us KILLED?!

"S-Saaammmm! D-don't touch me there PLEASE! Ohhh...y-your fist is going in soooo deeeeppp! I-I'm BLEEDING, I'm BLEEDING Sam, ooohhhhh~." Ribbon Girl continues to yell out into the air until I tackle her and cover her mouth with both my hands.

"R-Ribbon Girl! What the hell?!"

"Hmmmm...y'hear that you deaf pig?" Ribbon Girl asks as she pulls her head to the side of mine. We listen together, and all I can hear is the faint sound of the plane's engine. "That's the sound of nobody noticing…"

Ribbon Girl clearly seems to be frustrated from talking for so long, and she grabs me by both my bare shoulders, pinning me down on the bed! Before I can get a word in, she trails a hand down my chest, her fingers dancing over top of my torso all the way down to my thigh. One of her fingers softly poke into the base of my erect cock, the tip of her index finger tracing all the way up my shaft, and circling around the neck. My body shivers under her touch, and I'm unable to move in anyway except shake while being held down by her incredibly strong arm and legs. I reach a hand up from my side, placing it on one of her incredibly strong ribbon arms. I try over and over to break free from her, but to no avail. I slowly begin to question if winning is really worth it as she caresses my sensitive member with her hand, and stares down at me with a look of lustful dominance. I start to tenderly stroke my hand up and down her ribbon arm, the silkiness making my arm numb with unexplainable sensations of smoothness.

"You're absolutely pathetic Sam…" Ribbon Girl whispers. "You can't go a few seconds without giving in to the person trying to take advantage of you. Face it, without a lot of luck, Max Brass would've totally beat you…"

"T-that's-" I'm filled with a mixed emotion of anger and pleasure, causing me to bite my teeth together behind my lips.

"You even let Mechanica push you around sometimes! Whenever you two are together, she seems to wear the pants in your friendship, even when she's out of her suit!" She pets the top of my head, "Mmmmm~, you're sooo worthless…"

"No...I'm...I'm not, I-" I'm reminded of the moment Ribbon Girl and I had on the building top back in the city. I begin to feel genuinely hurt, looking away from her, my throat choking up.

Ribbon Girl seems to notice, and cups one of her hands on my cheek. I still refuse to look at her, but she keeps my head steady with her hand. In one swift motion, she ceases her gentle teasing and just grabs my member tightly with her whole hand. Before I can call her out in protest, at the same time she leans her head down and connects our lips as soon as she can. I-I can't just excuse what she just said...even if she's making every inch of my body feel like heaven. Even so, I desperately want to know what Ribbon Girl told Springman...if it can help him feel happier, I'll do anything! Before she can make any more advances on me, I need to get that key and get out. I'll prove her wrong!

I move my hand that's feeling her arm down her shoulder, and firmly onto one of her breasts. Ribbon Girl recoils at such a bold action, and even starts to blush a little herself. I waste no time in making it seem like I've submitted to her. I begin to feel her up, as I swivel my waste around as her hand firmly grips and pumps my cock. I try with all my willpower not to release under her grip, and overcome her dominance. Even if she's filled with such lust, it's clear that she's never really done this sort of thing in real life. It seems like she's been practicing on a pillow or something. The thought of that makes me giggle openly right in front of her in the midst of my moans.

"Enjoying yourself THAT much, you pervert?" Ribbon Girl flaunts.

I manage to grab both of her arms with my hands, and I lace her ribbons through my fingers, which seem to make her squirm and get really sensitive. Unable to hold myself back, I kiss along the side of her neck, as her hand around my member loosens its grip. She tries to open her mouth in protest, but I quickly catch her lips with mine, giving her the same kind of passion she showed me earlier. She seems to be enjoying herself...and so am I. While I can't forgive her for what she called me, I can't deny how relaxed I'm feeling. Even so...Springman's feelings, his determination, his happiness...must return.

Finding the right opportunity to escape, with both of my hands causing her ribbon arms to become extremely submissive, I tie both of her arms into a knot around one of the bed's legs! She tries to struggle out of the knot, but she only flails her entire body around. Taking this opportunity, I stick my hand down her cleavage and retrieve the key from around her neck. I roll off the side of the bed, and make my way to the door, the key right next to the lock.

I give a defiant smirk, "I win, Ribbon Girl."

"Y-y-you cheating bastard! You can't just TIE me up like this! I'll KILL you!" Ribbon Girl shrieks, as she kicks her feet like a violent toddler.

"I-If it weren't for the fact that I'd be helping Springman if I win, I would've submitted." I can feel a soft smile across my face, "But...he means a lot to me, and you should know that."

Ribbon Girl remains silent.

"Ribbon Girl, what did you say to Springman back at the airport?" I ask while putting my clothes back on.

"I...I reminded him of something…" she faintly says, shying away from saying what it is directly.

"Reminded him of what?" I sit down on the side of the bed, undoing the knot I tied her in as I listen.

"Who you really are…"

 **Chapter 3: Twintelle in Par'ass', France**

I expected Ribbon Girl to tell me what on earth she meant by "Who I really am", but believe it or not, she kicked me out after saying that! Now THAT was some frustrating bullshit if I've ever been through any. The whole rest of the flight to France, I got fed up with banging on the door to get Ribbon Girl to spill the beans, so I just sat with Mechanica and we played Switch for a majority of the time. I beat her so many times she got frustrated and began to cry. Kind of like how I felt after Ribbon Girl left me on that total fricken cliffhanger! Anyways...it wasn't too long before the plane landed in France, and the five of us began to gather our things and make off to this brand new country!

"Man…" I groan while flinging my travel bag onto both my shoulders, "I sure hope jetlag doesn't become too much of a problem."

"I hope YOU don't become too much of a problem," Ribbon Girl growls, clearly still upset about how easily I resisted her before.

After hearing that insult, Mechanica gets noticeably red out of frustration with the Ribbonista. Wow...never thought I'd see the day where Mechanica begins to feel hatred towards her idol...all for me. Even with her stand out expression of being pissed off, Mechanica doesn't say anything, holding back with all of her respect to keep the situation peaceful. I join Mechanica at her side, calming her sizzling attitude by soothingly patting her lower back. She lets out a content hum and cocks her head side to side gleefully. Ribbon Girl notices and picks up Mechanica from under her arms, carrying her off the plane.

"G-gyah! Hey, w-w-what are you doing?!" Mechanica freaks out due to the confusion of being picked up, and the sheer shock of being held by her idol.

"C'mon Mechanica!" Ribbon Girl speaks in a pandering tone, "let's go get some fresh air!"

Mechanica flails her arms like crazy, kicking and squirming to try and free herself, not really making any progress. I'm unable to catch up with Springman or Master Mummy, as they're both off the plane at this point. I might as well check in on our two pilots to see how they're holding up. Making my way to the front of the plane, I open the door to the cockpit, falling backwards at the sight of Abe Cee RIGHT in front of my **fucking** face! He has his eyebrows lowered and his arms folded, as if he was expecting me. Yeah, that's not creepy at all. I quickly look up, standing back on my twos and stomping a foot down.

"Abe, dude, don't scare me like that!" I laugh nervously, holding the back of my head.

"It's A-B-C...like I said-"

"Oh, sorry Abe Cee!" I naively apologize, not really understanding what he means by "Abc". I'll assume he's just talking about his full name!

"Oh my god…" Abe Cee lets out a little sigh. "Y'know man, I can see everything that happens on this plane right?"

I'm pretty confused as to what he means by that. He jerks his head to his left towards several monitors, giving me time to scan every single screen with my eyes. I go from top to bottom, spotting the cockpit, the wings of the plane, the front bathroom, the main area…..and the bedroom. I quickly motion my head in Abe Cee's direction, his eyebrows still lowered and his arms folded, waiting for me to say something. I raise a finger, only managing speechless voice noises. Eventually, I jump straight to the point.

"Y-...you weren't...WATCHING those monitors several hours ago...were you?"

Abe Cee monotonically replies, "I went up to uhhh...get some scooby snacks out from the snack drawer at the neck of the plane, when I saw you and Ribbon Girl…"

I feel my eyes widen, "I-I can...explain-"

Byte suddenly interrupts, "I can confirm post-witnessing your attempted sexual intercourse, I was deeply inflicted with dissatisfaction after you and the specified female failed to properly complete the insemination process."

Both Abe Cee and I stare at Byte with utterly confused and puzzled gazes, as Byte simply stands there with his same blank stare back at the both of us. Abe Cee slowly shakes his head at Byte.

"Dude...weren't you supposed to be piloting while I was going to go get some snacks?"

Byte's blank stare continues as he says, puzzled, "I was initially tasked in piloting in the captain's absence?"

"Listen," Abe Cee states, turning back to me, "no SANE person could just turn down a hot bod like my Ribbonista so easily. Are you... _gay_ or something?"

"H-huh?!" my face goes pale and I lean back a bit to give myself some space. "N-no! I'm bi-sexual...I-I mean…" I'm so not used to just openly talking about my sexuality in front of some guy I barely know. "Look, what are you trying to get at?"

"I just wanna know how the hell were you even able to reject her like that?" Abe Cee questions, his face in complete disbelief.

"You...want the honest reason?" I feel a bit unsure about telling him why I really rejected her. If I tell him I did it because I knew it would make Springman feel better, or that the promise of info that'll help him made me do it...something tells me he'd still see me as an enemy. Then again, I can't just lie and say I rejected her because I was just "warming her up for him". Damn, why are decisions like this so friggen hard?! Can something just interrupt this conversation please?

…

I said...can SOMETHING interrupt this conversation please?!

…

Damn, something convenient usually happens at times like this! I'm really gonna have to explain myself, huh?

"W-well...y'see, Ribbon Girl promised me something if I was able to resist her that whole time. It was HER idea to begin with, not mine. I'll be honest dude...if it weren't for the wager she made, I totally would've just given in here and there."

"Uhhh, yeah! What sane man wouldn't?!" Abe Cee brings up, feeling a little relieved myself knowing the air isn't as intense anymore.

"Heh...yeah I know," I agree.

"Man...I'm a bit envious though dude. I've been trying my whole life to get SOME sort of act of gratitude from her, but nothing. Not even a peck on the cheek!" Abe Cee seems more solemn than he does angry this time. I should try being more friendly towards him…

"Quite the Ribboner you've got for her huh?" I laugh a bit, trying to set a casual mood.

"Heh, stupid…" he lets out a faint laugh too, calling me out for my dumb sense of humor regardless. "I just don't know where to start with her, y'know?"

I think for a little bit, trying my hardest to brainstorm ideas of what Ribbon Girl would like. If my time with her has taught me anything, it's that Ribbon Girl loves two things in this world. Me...so that clearly won't be able to work. But secondly, materialistic things. I can tell just by the way she dresses, all of her makeup, her OVERLY decked out plane, and the fact that she owns so damn much. I wouldn't be surprised if she owned her own god damn country, and it's run by Ribbonazis.

"Abe Cee-"

"It's Abc…" Abe Cee corrects me.

"Abe Cee, if you really want to impress Ribbon Girl, y'gotta make sure to take her to the one place in France that she'll go nuts over."

"And where would that be?" Abe Cee ponders.

"Fashion stores! Coco Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Givenchy, or any other expensive place!" I say, Abe Cee giving me a skeptical look.

"And...are you SURE she'll like places like that?"

"Abe, surely by now y'know that Ribbon Girl is as materialistic as all hell! Just go with her to some high class french shopping destinations! Have her try out a few outfits and buy them for her!" Abe Cee gives off an impression of reluctant agreement.

"Nobody told me getting with Ribbon Girl would be so fricken expensive! But for her...I'd do anything!" He proudly remarks as I pat him on the back to cheer him on.

"C'mon, let's go meet up with the others! Byte, you coming with?" Abe Cee and I both turn towards Byte, who is petting Barq over the top of his head.

"Negative, I shall stay here and console Barq. He contains a module that instigates him to have a phobia of French people."

"Uhhhhhh…." I slowly raise a hand as if to ask a question, but Byte cuts me off with a different reason.

"I shall remain at the aero vessel to ensure that it runs optimally for your return," Byte robotically says, giving a salute to the both of us.

"Alright then, take care Byte!" I shout back to him, as Abe Cee and I begin to head out to where the others are standing on the landing strip.

Ribbon Girl seems to be quite the leader during this trip! Not only is she our main method of traveling the world, but she looks like she's explaining how everything is going to go down to the rest of us! Although, her pompous attitude suggests that she sees herself more as a queen amongst peasants rather a mother taking her children of a vacation. Either way, we all gladly oblige as she calls us over so she can go over what our plan is.

"Alright everyone," Ribbon Girl announces, "Springman and I forgot to mention one VERY important thing about where we'll be staying while we're in France."

"Huh?" Mechanica, Abe Cee, and I say simultaneously.

 **"MUMMY?"** Master Mummy adds.

"Funny enough, the person we'll be staying with just so happens to be Springman's first opponent," Ribbon Girl says as she picks up her things, leading us to a pickup area.

"Springman's first opponent?" I tilt my head as I sit on top of my travel bag.

Suddenly, a limousine pulls up right in front of us, it's slim but powerful presence radiating almost as impressively as Ribbon Girl's private plane! My gaze at the luxurious limo is distracted by Springman's depressed aura. I seriously can't stand this anymore! This evening, I'm going to do EVERYTHING in my power to make sure he cheers up! I don't care if I have no idea what's making him upset, or what Ribbon Girl told him about me that made him so depressed. All I care about now is making every moment count with my bouncer. In the midst of this thought, one of the limo's windows slowly begin to roll down right in front of us, revealing the head and bust of a familiar figure…

"Bonjour tout le monde!" Twintelle greets in her typical alluring voice, lowering her expensive looking sunglasses to gaze at us with more clarity. "It is lovely to see you all again! Mummy, darling, you look ravishing~. Say hello to the madame for me."

 **"MUMMY!"** Master Mummy thanks Twintelle.

"U-uhhh…" I'm utterly speechless staring at Twintelle, the floodgates of my brain shattering, letting the thoughts of my Twintelle encounter back at the Spring Gym sink my mind. Twintelle notices my flustered expression. She slightly lowers her eyelids and addresses me.

"Excuse-moi, monsieur...have we met somewhere before?" Twintelle calmly asks, her voice alone making my lower body fill with excitement and many other drastic pants feelings.

"N-no," I manage to force past my lips, "I don't recall. B-but...I….uhm...I'm a b-big fan of yours though! Name's Sam!"

Twintelle pivots to look at Ribbon Girl, letting out a mature sounding giggle.

"Another man to keep you company on that plane of yours, mademoiselle Ribbon?"

"What?" Ribbon Girl squints at me, than back at Twintelle, "this mutt is working for all of us. He's a masseuse."

"M-mutt?!" I yell out, my face getting a little rosey with anger. Ribbon Girl smirks at my expression, expressing more of her anger towards me.

"Ahhh...that's a relief," Twintelle sighs and stretches back, letting her show off her breasts even more, "I have a few cooks back at my home...alas, no masseuse."

"Urg...we'll talk about it more when we get to your beach house…"

"BEACH HOUSE?!" Abe Cee and I shout, our nostrils flaring and our eyes widening in a sensual feeling of pure adrenaline!

"Damn-y, Sammy..." Mechanica whines, "does that mean I'll have to do stuff OUTSIDE?"

"Heh, I guess so Mechan-"

Abe Cee cuts in, whispering, "Sam...just thinkin' about her at the BEACH! Y-you can picture it too, can't you?"

Abe Cee grabs both sides of my head, and turns my sight towards where he's staring. I stare right at Ribbon Girl with him, the image of her in a skin tight, minimum coverage, bright pink bikini popping into my head. I immediately get red faced and push away from him, trying not to show how red I am. I distract myself by packing everyone elses bags into the back of the limo as Abe Cee continues to stare. Ribbon Girl finally notices, and slowly raises a fist...before sending it FLYING towards Abe Cee, knocking him right into the trunk where I'm packing all the baggage! Mechanica giggles slightly, and to be frank...I can't help by find it a little humorous myself.

While helping Abe Cee out of the trunk, I notice a volleyball in one of the outside pockets of Springman's duffle bag that I didn't see before. I take it out, tossing it once in the air, and looking up towards Springman who's sitting a decent distance from me. I feel a smile across my face, and I continue my efforts to be there for Springman, and help him when he's down. Whether it be a sore shoulder, a kidnapping, or just poor feelings, I'll do anything for him.

"Yo! World champion!" I hollar, chucking the volleyball as hard as I could towards Springman. He catches it square in both hands and looks up at me in a blank expression. I smirk, saying, "as soon as we make it to that beach, Imma show you what it takes to be a VOLLEYBALL world champ! I doubt you've got what it takes…"

I stare him down with a faux arrogance and sense of importance. With this entertainingly, over the top, rival like attitude coming out of someone like me, I can sense a change in Springman. It's as if the thing Ribbon Girl told him about is suddenly obsolete now, and this supposed 'true me' has grown into someone that Springman can see in a new light. In a heartbeat a few moments of silence, Springman begins to spin the volleyball on one of his fingers, his lips curving into a smirk in response to mine.

"Sam, my man," Springman finally speaks up in his enthusiastic tone, "as soon as we get to that beach, I'm gonna show you what these ARMS can REALLY do! I didn't spring to the top for nothing!"

Getting into the limo after that is giving me a real sense of pride. It's nice to see Springman happy again. Abe Cee files in, and I make sure that he ends up sitting next to Ribbon Girl so the two of them can try to hit it off! Although...based on Ribbon Girls look of disgust, I can tell that's not what she wants. However, filled with optimism after getting the bouncer I know and love back, I sit down in between Springman and Mechanica near the back of the limo. We begin to gush over all the things we're going to do: Springman's beach plans and workouts, Mechanica's agenda to stay indoors and grind some Rocket League, and my plans to gladly do both those types of activities with the two of them! In the middle of the limo, Ribbon Girl looks over with a bit of jealousy before unwillingly returning her gaze to Abe Cee, who's going on and on about how he'll take her to a bunch of shops when we head back to Paris in a few days. Finally, in the front, Twintelle longingly stares back at all of us, but more specifically, _me_ of all people. I only look up for a slight moment, but when I do, my view meets her pearly, dark blue eyes. I'm unable to look away, no matter how hard I try. My pupils begin to scan her sexy, tan figure up and down, as she mellowly lowers her eyelids, enjoying her sheer control over my entire mind without doing anything. Her vibrant red lips smile as she plainly sits in front of me. Twintelle acting completely natural somehow makes me become addicted to the sight of her, as I continue to view her in awe. With each breath Twintelle takes, her perfect upper body rises upward, expanding and seeming even larger. Upon each exhale, her chest moves back while she gently holds both of her hands along her strong looking thighs. Before I become immersed in her beauty any further, Springman interrupts and brings up a pretty valid question.

"Oi! Where's my man Mummy?" Springman asks, looking over shoulder to shoulder, unable to find him anywhere.

"Oh...about that. He wouldn't be able to fit in the limo, so we agreed to..." Twintelle notes, her gaze breaking from me and instead looking at Springman. Twintelle simply points to the roof of the limo, and we all gaze at her, puzzled. Suddenly, the limo starts to move, and we hear a booming voice coming from above us!

" **MUMMYYYYYY!"** Master Mummy roars excitedly.

As Mummy hangs onto the roof of the limo, his fingers making dents in it. I can't help but think about how excited he really is to head to the beach to be THAT excited while hanging onto the top of a vehicle. And in all honesty...I'm really excited myself! With three days left until Springman's fight with Twintelle, I think it would be best to live life to the fullest at Twintelle's beach house! So before I have to spring back to Paris, maybe these next few days will be a good opportunity to stretch my bonds with the rest of the fighters!

 **Chapter 4: Twintelle the Temptress**

The blistering, blinding sun glistens over the surface of the sea as it rests along the horizon as it steadily sets. It has been quite the long drive up to this point, nearly five hours. I direct my attention out towards one of the front windows, spotting an impressive looking structure out on a pier by the water. Don't tell me...is THAT Twintelle's beach house!? It looks absolutely massive! Seriously, I swear to god it looks more like a full on tropical resort rather than a beach house. Calling it a house is putting it lightly, that's a **fucking** beach mansion! She sure is setting the bar for this trip pretty fricken' high right off the bat! As soon as I notice it, everyone else begins to join in on pressing their foreheads against the window to stare at Twintelle's immaculate palace! I'm really glad Master Mummy isn't doing the same, because if he did, I'm sure his melon would shatter the entire goddamn window into a million pieces.

"No way!" Mechanica cheers exasperatedly, "we're not actually going to be staying in a place like that, are we?!"

"Ah, mademoiselle Mechanica, you are quite excited, no?" Twintelle says, her voice making it clear that she found Mechanica's attitude absolutely adorable.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Mechanica bounces up and down in her seat, "I bet the flat screens you have are amazing!"

"Heheh…" Twintelle quietly laughs, "I have something that puts your puny 'flat screens' to shame."

Mechanica gasps with her eyes beaming and mouth open, grabbing my shoulder excitedly while her hair bounces from jumping up and down on her tush. I settle her down by patting the top of her head; Mechanica begins to blush while she hums, relaxing a little more. Springman laughs at how excited Mechanica got, and proceeds to look out the window at the beach house on the horizon. I notice Abe Cee turn his attention to Twintelle, and brings up a question. His expression is that of perversion, and it's pretty obvious given he looks like he's drooling just by looking at Twintelle.

"H-hey Twintelle!" Abe Cee calls over.

"Hm?" Twintelle turns towards him with her arms folding over her chest, making it seem bigger. Her pose causes Abe Cee's nostrils to flare up and we all look over at him, very unamused.

"U-uhh...are there any towns or cities close by your beach house?"

"Ah, Monsieur Cee, there is a lovely boardwalk five miles down past my home…"

Abe Cee immediately turns to Ribbon Girl, "W-would you like to go there this evening with me?"

"Sure...why not?" Ribbon Girl blankly agrees while raising her shoulders.

Abe Cee turns to me and gives me a double thumbs up, "Ohhhh let's gooo!"

I stare at him with semi-open eyes, a bit astounded by his naive attitude. He DOES realize that Ribbon Girl can still hear him, right? Ribbon Girl sighs and continues to look out the window, muttering to herself stuff like "why does everyone find that trashy beach house so impressive?", or "she doesn't even have a good body, that thickness is all fat, y'know." Everyone else but me seems to be too busy gushing over the fun time they'll have, so I'm the only one who's able to notice what Ribbon Girl is saying. I smile and call over to Ribbon Girl to lift her spirits.

"Hey Ribbon! I never got to thank you for letting us use your plane to travel the world! I can't think of a better way to see the world! Seriously, I owe you one!" I close my eyes and continue my bright smile, while Ribbon Girl just looks over with folded arms.

"Hmp…" she pouts, almost as if refusing what I just said, "you owe me one, huh?"

"Y-yeah! Of course!"

A smile finally appears on her face, "Is that a _promise_?"

"Mhm! Promise!" I agree while holding a pinkie finger out, oblivious to her true intentions.

Ribbon Girl stretches her arm out and hooks her pinkie finger around mine, shaking it while a scheming smirk on. I dismiss it blindly and continue to look out the window while Abe Cee continues to pester Ribbon Girl. Eventually, the limo pulls up in front of the beach house and we're all able to exit. My body feeling sore after sitting in an airplane and a limo for pretty much a WHOLE day, I decide to step off and away from the rest of the group, and I begin to do stretches. I find an amazing spot that's at the edge of Twintelle's parking lot that faces out towards the great sea. I smile brightly as I spread all my limbs out, and I transition into putting my feet together and reaching down to my toes. My eyes glisten with the light from the nearly disappearing sun, and I continue to pump myself up in the orange glow of the evening. Out of nowhere, Springman joins my side and begins to stretch as well, still having that smile I've been longing to see ever since his depression at the beginning of the day. We both turn our heads towards each other at the same time, as we share a look of true friendship.

"Yo Sam, my man!" Springman points to the back of his shoulder, "I can't seem to stretch this one spot out, mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure thing my boyoyoyoy! That's what I'm here for!" I get right to work cupping both my hands on his shoulders, moving them in circles while applying pleasure to tight areas. "But...I realized that I'm here for another reason as well…"

"What's that dude?" Springman turns his whole body around, my hands ending up on the fronts of his shoulders instead. We stare right at each other, our bodies only inches apart.

"I-I…" my cheeks become as red as the setting sun, "I'm here to support you too, Springman. And I want to make sure you not only rise to the top, but enjoy your time across the world as well!"

"Sam…" he smiles gently, but pushes away as his face grows more serious. "Listen, I think it's time I told you about something…"

"O-oh...of course Springman! Anything!" I nod, stepping back as well to hear what he has to say.

"Y'see...I feel like we-"

Before Springman can finish, Mechanica dives out from behind me, and begins to ride on my back while giggling. I fall backwards as she cheers, throwing a fist up in triumph. Springman nervously rubs the back of his neck as he looks down at the both of us.

"Yaaaaaa! I defeated Sammy boy!" Mechanica boasts as she hurls her head onto my shoulder, giving me a side gaze. "Heeeyyy Sammy…"

I stand up and plop Mechanica back on the ground on her feet. She pouts and turns to Springman instead, holding both her arms out like a toddler who wants to be carried. Confused, Springman picks her up and lets her ride on his shoulders. She cheers as Springman and I look at each other and share a content laugh. The three of us make our way back to where everyone else is unloading, as Mummy FINALLY gets off the top of the damn limo. How the **fuck** was he able to hang on top of the limo that WHOLE time?! Well...he seems alright now, so I guess it's not so bad. Twintelle lets the six of us into the parlor of her beach house, and we all freeze in place! The inside looks like a fricken hotel lobby! And not just some janky best western crap, I mean a totally decked out, five star hotel! Everyone seems totally impressed! Well...except maybe Ribbon Girl, who's trying not to let Twintelle's ego overthrow hers.

"Hmph...It's _okay,_ I guess…" Ribbon Girl mutters as she struts further into this palace of a home.

"Now my guests, I have one other person staying here, so I ask that you don't disturb her for the time being…" Twintelle notes while folding her sunglasses and putting them away. "that aside, the bedrooms are down the right hall! I have three rooms, and each one has two beds. Two per room, S'il vous plait!"

"I know who I'm roomin' with!" Springman announces while looping his arm over my shoulders, springing to the chance to be my roommate.

"Y-yeah! That sounds sick, Springman!" I give him a thumbs up as we gather our stuff and head down the hall.

"Ribbon Girl, uhhhh…" Abe Cee attempts to ask, "would you like to...room with me, perhaps?"

Ribbon Girl sighs, "Fine...I am following you out to the boardwalk tonight anyways, so I guess it makes sense."

"Hey thanks Ribbon Girl, 'ppriciate cha'!" Abe Cee says as Ribbon Girl just shakes her head and continues off to her room.

"G-guess that just leaves me and…" Mechanica murmurs as she slowly turns her head to look at the towering Master Mummy, who stands nearly four to five feet taller than her.

 **"MUMMY!"** Master Mummy happily roars, excited to get to know Mechanica better.

"E-eeekkk! I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say anything wrong!" Mechanica shrieks, covering her face.

 **"MUMMY!"** Master Mummy booms, apologizing for the misunderstanding as Mechanica continues to misinterpret it.

Attempting to pull off an act of kindness, Master Mummy picks up all of his and Mechanica's stuff...along with Mechanica herself. Mechanica freaks out and begins to squirm while Mummy just tries to do the right thing and carries everything to their room. I catch a gaze with Mechanica and ask something out of the blue.

"Hey Mechanica, what about your suit? I didn't see you take it with you."

"I-I..I can call it with a-a remote I have- Gyaahhh! Lemme go Master Meanie!" Mechanica complains, throwing a tantrum.

 **"MUMMY!"** Master Mummy shouts, admitting how depressed he's feeling because of her comments and attitude. To everyone else who doesn't speak Mummy, it looks like he's just a big scary monster. Guess there WAS some use in learning Mummy in high school. Eat shit, Evan from French III, I was RIGHT!

After setting our things inside of our room, Springman decides he's going to work out at the indoor gym Twintelle has in her beach house. I wave him off and I figure I might as well check in on the others to see what they're up to! Heading down the hall to the right of my room is Mechanica and Master Mummy's room. I honestly don't know what to expect with those two sharing a room. Mechanica is probably just as scared as when she was being carried off by Mummy, the poor thing. I knock on their door and slowly open it after, peaking my head in to check on the two. In that moment, I hear Mechanica screaming! But...she's screaming in joy, as Master Mummy sets her down on the end of one of the guest beds, and dive bombs onto the other end, sending Mechanica FLYING across the room! She screams as if she's on a thrilling ride at an amusement park; I'm glad these two are getting along. It really does show that Master Mummy is a dad and has a way with kids, he does have a son of his own after all.

"You two made up pretty quickly!" I laugh, hardly believing that they made up in under a few minutes.

"Meh, I wasn't scared Sammy boy, just confused," Mechanica acts like tough shit, despite the fact that she was wailing like a baby just a few minutes ago.

 **"MUMMY…"** Master Mummy growls skeptically.

"Heh, Mummy's right Mechanica, you were such a fricken' baby back when he picked you up!" I point at her and laugh, holding my other hand to my stomach.

"S-shut up! T-t-this is just payback for what happened between us back at the airport, isn't it?!" Mechanica shouts right into my face, her face getting flustered from defeat.

"Mhm…" I put my hands on my hips, "I'm two for one right now Mechanica, you better step up your game!"

"Grrrr," Mechanica bites down with her mouth open, "I'll get you soon Sammy boy…"

After Mechanica's adorable little moment, Twintelle enters through the doorway, her hands firmly placed by her sides. D-does she really need to swivel her hips that much when she walks? It's getting me harder than Springman would looking at an all you can eat pizza buffet. Twintelle, being as observant as a hawk, notices my distraction and quirks up an eyebrow. Shit, how is she so good at this?!

"Monsieur Mummy, Mademoiselle Mechanica, Sam darling~..." Twintelle titles us, my nickname making me blush right in front of her. "I think the three of you, especially Mademoiselle Mechanica, would like to see what I have in the far east wing…"

Twintelle brings a finger back and forth to notion us to follow, and we gladly head off to the far east wing of the beach house with her. Once we reach the door at the far end of the hallway, she makes opening the door seem like the opening of the gate to Eden. But awaiting us is something just as good...A FRICKEN HOME MOVIE THEATER?! There're sixteen seats in this one large room with a MASSIVE screen and a projector just above us! Mechanica's eyes begin to glow, as her neck SNAPS towards Twintelle, her mouth gaping open.

"TWINTELLE!" Mechanica demands, "YOU MUST LET ME PLAY MY SWITCH ON THIS SCREEN!"

I get blown away by the sheer force of Mechanica's excitement, taking a few steps backwards from knockback. Twintelle gives the bunny hooked on cocaine and monster energy drinks known as Mechanica a simple nod, which immediately causes Mechanica to sprint to her room at one thousand miles per hour to get her switch so she can play on such an impressive screen! The three of us just stand there, looking out the hallway as Mechanica begins her mad dash back towards us like a heat-seeking missile. Suddenly, I realize she's coming RIGHT FOR ME! Mechanica SLAMS into me head first into my gut with so much impact that I fly back a few feet. She pins me down and gets right up in my face, pointing to her switch case.

"WE. ARE. PLAYING. NOW!" Mechanica orders, grabbing me by the collar.

"G-gah! Whoa M-Mechanica! Take it down a couple thousand notches would ya?!" I plead, as she begins to act more and more hyper!

"Mademoiselle Mechanicrazy…" Twintelle says in a strict tone, "I actually wish to speak with Monsieur Sam…"

"H-heh, 'Mechanicrazy'?" I laugh at that sudden joke, still a bit shook from Mechanica tackling me right in my stomach.

"Awwww…" Mechanica pouts, finally calming down and getting off of me. "B-but, who's gonna play with meeee?"

" **MUMMY!"** Master Mummy says in an imposing voice.

"Mummy said he'll do it!" I point to him, as Mummy nods back.

"Hm? Sam darling...you can understand Master Mummy?" Twintelle asks.

"Mhm!" I optimistically say, proud that my studies of the Mummy language aren't going unnoticed. Although judging by her expression, she seems more confused if anything.

"Anyways Sam darling...we can just leave these two to their little game and-"

Before Twintelle can finish speaking, we hear someone scream bloody murder from one of the guest rooms! I-it sounds like Abe Cee! The two of us quickly rush down the hallway and I swing open the door, allowing Twintelle and me to witness the scene of the crime. As if right on cue, Ribbon Girl stomps out of the room, one of her eyes twitching and both her fists clenched in anger. Twintelle and I are left staring at Abe Cee, who's lying on the floor with a huge red mark across his cheek.

"H-holy shit, Abe Cee, what happened?!" I immediately go over to give him a hand, and I pull him up to his feet.

"I-I may have accidently walked in on Ribbon Girl in the bathroom," he says, embarrassed for a moment. "But...it was totally WORTH IT! Let's goooo!" he fanboys, showing his true perverted intentions.

"Does it hurt at all?" I ask, cringing at the sight of a slap I've felt many times myself.

" _I barely got bruised!"_ Abe Cee says, completely oblivious to the large red mark across his cheek.

"...that's bullshit," Twintelle bluntly states out of nowhere, making me burst out laughing. She might just be playing to my sense of humor to get on my good side, but I don't really care much.

"Anyways Twintelle," I change the subject, "you said you wanted to talk with me?"

"Ah, merci! I almost forgot!" Twintelle holds a hand back out to the hall, so I walk out with her by my side.

We continue down the hall and make our way to the west side of the beach house. We enter an area of the beach house that looks rather impressive! It's filled with glass corridors and serene looking rooms that are dimly lit by candles. The room Twintelle takes me to looks a lot like the kind of spa you'd find at a fancy resort! The air is very warm, to the point of being considered sauna air. I feel every bone in my body melt as I'm immediately put in a state of pure relaxation.

"Mmmm...the air in this room is warm and moisturizing...like a fine hot spring's hazy mist, oui?" Twintelle marvels as she traces a finger along my shoulders.

"Y-yeah…" I admit, "I feel so relaxed...you really earned this lifestyle, huh Twintelle?"

"Hm? What do you mean by that?"

"I-I would say 'you're lucky that you have all of this', but that's not true. You must be one hell of a fighter and actor to have all of this…" I smile gently across at her, "that's amazing."

And then, something happens that I could have never expected in my entire life...I somehow got Twintelle to blush. She holds one of her hands softly on her cheek, staring at me with her head tilted. I can hear her footsteps echo in the empty room, complimented by the calming sound of dripping water coming from a large tub. She sits down on the edge of a persona spa tub, holding a finger to her lower lip as she gazes at me.

"Not many men have said such a thing...merci beaucoup…" Twintelle says, smiling while closing both of her eyes.

"N-not a problem in the slightest," I reassure her while I nervously rub the back of my neck. "So why did you want to take me here?"

"Sam...my outer persona has been that of a rather collective nature up to this point, yes?" Twintelle asks. I nod and she continues, "I'm only doing this because Springman is my best friend...the others are quite the annoyance indeed."

"O-oh...I'm sorry if they cause you any trouble!" I try to ease things up with her.

"But you, Sam," Twintelle holds an open hand out towards me, "you've been such a darling to me. Hence your new nickname, Sam darling~."

"I-I…" I struggle with words and get flustered.

"Hmhmhm...I'm glad you like it," Twintelle says in a regal voice. "But you ARE the masseuse for ALL ARMS fighters, correct?"

"Heh...well that IS my job!" I agree with her.

"Magnifique! Then you'll help me…'release some positive energy', oui?" Twintelle seductively coos. "Of course...I won't be the only one releasing~."

"H-hm?!" I look at her in utter confusion, my cheeks burning bright red, while my head spins like a parasol.

Before I can speak up, Twintelle expertly takes control of my body and begins to lace her fingers under my clothes and takes off each article one by one. In less than ten seconds I'm completely naked in front of her, and she begins to approach me while walking backwards. Her plump ass swishes left and right gracefully, as her cheeks begin to brush against my member during her assault. I try turning away and leaving, but her pigtails stretch stretch out and bind me within seconds, leaving me in a really hairy situation! For how strong they are, I expected her hair to be very tough and dry feeling. However, as her pigtails wrap around my chest, I'm bombarded with an overflowing feeling of fluffiness. It's as if I just collapsed into a newly made bed with hundreds of pillows on it. All the while, I keep in mind that she's doing this to relieve her own stress...so I don't fight back as much.

Twintelle finally catches my penis between her ass, directing my back straight into a wall! I'm stuck in between an immovable object and Twintelle, an unstoppable force. The fabric of her skin tight black pants feels heavenly when combined with her pillowy yet firm rear. I get insanely hard as her whole body presses up against mine, her ass giving my fully erect member plenty of attention. H-how...how the hell is she so good at this? I'm already at my limit and she hasn't even done anything that serious yet! My hands reach down and cling to the sides of her waist while I thrust my crotch forward into her ass. I near the edge, letting my waist go loose as I let myself release. But...I can't release?

Twintelle holds my member with her hand viciously tight. So tightly, that I can't bring myself to release! She turns around and faces me directly, her hand still strangling my member like a snake. How did she know exactly when I was going to release?!

"Ahhhh...you must hold up your part of the bargain, Sam darling~."

"M-my part of th- aahhhhh…" My question is cut off by an agonizing moan.

"You don't get to feel sweet release until you satisfy me, you know," Twintelle demands, pumping my cock in her hand while she's still holding it strong enough to keep me suffering. "Just give me a massage like you do the other fighters, then I'll let you feel every part of my body to your heart's content~."

S-she really is some kind of pro at this…she's got me right where she wants me. The tension rising up in my lower body is too much to bear though, I need to satisfy her so I can release too! Mustering up all my concentration, I raise both my hands to her shoulders and begin my shoulder massage. I feel relief as Twintelle sighs at the mere touch of my hands upon her shoulders, meaning I should be able to do this. But the pain building up inside of my isn't making this easy. I let out moan after moan as she watches me with pity, pumping me gently with one hand while her other grips my member by the neck.

With her clothes in the way, I won't be able to make much progress in my massage. So I hook my fingers around the inside of her upper body wear and undo the zipper I find in the back! It drops down to the floor, revealing her goddess like breasts that leave me more frozen in place than if two chillas tit **fucked** me. Twintelle grabs the back of my head, and pulls it into her breasts to distract me! Breathing becomes a little harder, my whole body is trembling from being embraced by this impossibly beauty, and my hands shake and slow down massaging her shoulders. Twintelle smiles with pride, burrowing my head deeper in her cleavage to keep me fully erect, all so she can leave me in agony for longer. To further stimulate my entire body, she grabs my hands and places them on each of her ass cheeks, my body instinctively making me squeeze them tenderly.

"Awww...guess we'll be here for quite some time, Sam darling~," Twintelle whispers in my ear, her lips so close that they're practically kissing me.

Her assault is absolutely relentless: her breasts locked around my head, her puffy hair snaking around my shoulders, both her hands keeping me from cumming while pumping me at the same time, my hands feeling up her ass, and now her lips are exploring my neck and cheeks.

There isn't a single part of my body that isn't being stimulated in some way by her expertise. I only manage a faint whimper due to the mix of both pain and pleasure, Twintelle finding amusement in my mild torture. How long this torture will go on for...I have no idea. My face is growing red in frustration, and my member is twitching with the urge to release constantly. I'm not sure how much more I can take. How long does she plan on keeping this up anyways?

After several more minutes of being imprisoned by Twintelle's entire body, my entire body goes numb, overloaded by her skills. Instead of simply releasing me, she continues to cling tight to every inch of me she can get a hold of, even more so than before! I'm barely able to speak, my mouth too busy panting and trying to breathe as she suffocates me between her chest. Twintelle begins to hum nonchalauntly as she pets the back of my head, laying over top of me with complete control. Her large thighs squeeze one of my legs and rub back and forth, occasionally brushing up against my bulge. I'm barely strong enough to raise my head out from her womanly death trap, but I manage to free my mouth so I can try to bargain with her.

"T-twintelle," I sputter, my voice mixing in with a series of light moans of agony, "I...I'll do anything! J-j...just-"

Twintelle cuts me off by enforcing her authority, sternly holding the back of my head and pulling herself down into me tighter, her chest continuing to make my breathing death defyingly difficult. With her hands gone from my member, I feel only a split second of freedom, before she performs a different method to silence me. Twintelle slips both of her thighs into position, and crushes my penis between them with brute force! The tender muscularity of her thighs along with the strong fabric from her skin tight pants is enough to send a surge of impossible pleasure through my spine, all the while keeping me from cumming again! I let out a muffled, loud groan, my body jerking, trying to escape this hell. I'd do anything she'd want at this point, I feel like I'm about to faint!

"Frustrated, Mon Cheri Pathetique?" Twintelle purrs in my ear, a finger sketching up and down one of my cheeks, the fingernail softly digging into my flesh.

Unable to speak, I just nod and become a slave to her command. Twintelle finally cuts right to the reason why she brought me here.

"Monsieur Sam, I truly had in mind a simple massage as a request due to your presence," Twintelle explains, pulling my head out of her breasts so she can speak to me face to face. "Alas...I saw the potential in Springman's poetry like words that I have heard, about you."

My face, already red enough as it is, blushes even darker.

"S-Springman...said some things about me?" I ask, my lower body still writhing as we calmly address one another.

"Mhm...it got me ohhhh so curious," she ponders, biting a finger with her lips. "Show me how well you can work those hands~..." she gradually lowers her body as she speaks, each word passing through her lips sounding crisp and poetic. "If I'm pleased by what I feel...I'll send you to heaven my darling…"

S-so all of that was just to tease me?! I'm completely baffled by her bold and seductive nature, and yet it compliments her mature and collective personality so much that I'm slowly becoming more and more attracted to her. Before I can dwell for too long, both of her puffy pigtails wind up around my body, as if constricting me like an anaconda! If I can just massage her shoulders for a little while, then I can free myself if I prove how effective my fingers can be. B-but, to be honest, she probably has dozens of professionals who tend to her on a weekly basis...what chance to I have?

Wrapping my arms around the sides of her body, under her arms, I firmly press my hands into her well defined shoulders. Right off the bat, I'm blown away by how stunningly chiseled she is! Her muscles, dare I even say, are nearly twice as muscular as Springman's...I should shoot myself for saying that, but it's true. I try to focus on the massage, but that proves to be incredibly difficult as I become distracted by her sexy strength and large exposed chest right in front of me. Controlling my breathing, I begin to press my palms into her muscles with all my might, moving them inwards towards her back. I continue to perform the motion, moving her shoulder muscles back and forth in a rhythmic fashion. As a reward, I receive something quite unexpected...Twintelle actually flinches at the sensation she's feeling on both of her shoulders, and her breathing becomes a bit warmer. Desperate to prove myself further, I curl up my fingers as I shift around her muscles, using each finger to move in circles on certain points where I can feel strain. I wish I could explain why I'm so good at this...but I can't believe it myself!

I somehow manage to make Twintelle squirm in comfort as I continue to soften up her rock hard shoulder muscles. She seems immensely elated, and she hums in a smooth tone while her thighs rub together on my member. Twintelle and I make eye contact while she's laying over top of me. I can feel her sultry panting against my face, as she loosens her typical controlling stance and becomes much more relaxed on top of me. As she expels hot air of her own, my breathing becomes much more frenzied as her chest leans ever more closer to my head. Taking into account the zen like spa candles and toasty steam coming from the hot baths, we both start to relax and grow sweaty. I let my lustful instincts take over for a moment, continuing a double shoulder massage with one hand, but my other hand adoringly grazes down her slick, sweaty stomach...and slips into her pants.

Twintelle is taken by my sudden horniness, lowering her waist even more so that my fingers sink inside of her wet, heat filled hole. She seductively lets out mild moans and she becomes much more loose from her shoulders down to her waist. Her thighs that had my member like a bear trap before, are now shaking and loosening their hold. My once numb and extremely red member that was being strangled, is now free. I feel my entire waist tremble as my member lurches upward between her loose thighs, and shoots out a massive hot load into the air. My warm seed falls back down all over her, frosting her cake, and getting it all over her bare back.

Twintelle glances behind her, satisfied, as she begins to ride on top of my fingers, not wanting to let me have all the pleasure of release. The sensations around my two fingers are unimaginably dreamy. With each thrust downwards, my fingers are warmly welcomed by the dripping, sleek, wall of a woman, which makes my arm go numb in disbelief. She doesn't show any intention of stopping until she finds her resolve, so I lay back in the afterglow of my orgasm, my body finally able to fully relax after god knows how much torture she's given me. The seeping, lewd sounds coming from her hole make my mind go all over the place. And watching her face twist in pleasure brings me a sense of fulfillment. However, I try to return the favor as best I can, moving my fingers on my own on top of her smashing my fingers in between my waist and hers. I swirl them around in a circle, as if giving her melting vagina a massage of its own. I calmly feel around until my finger rests along the top, and I rapidly jerk my fingers along the top, making Twintelle give in and release all over my hand, her mouth wide open, but only softer, unsteady moans escape.

After both of our releases, we lay close to each other for several minutes, only giving each other mild affection by massaging, caressing, or kissing somewhere on one another. Our once heaving chests and sweaty bodies are now at ease, and I feel my eyes flutter while I become slightly less conscious. Twintelle, who seems to be a sexual elite, is still up and kicking, laying on top of me with her plump breasts situated on my chest. She watches me as I breathe on a miniscule scale, placidly kicking her feet with a provocative smile on. I'm absolutely star struck by this movie star's company, unable to turn away. Suddenly, she starts conversing with me again.

"Sam darling...what do you do for the others…?" Twintelle asks, petting one of my blushing cheeks.

"W-wha-? What do you mean by that? I'm the mass-"

"Mmm...I know what your 'job' is...but, what do you do that helps everyone else? Ribbon Girl, Mechanica, Master Mummy, Springman. What are they to you?"

I feel my eyes widen as she cradles my cheek, responding, "T-twintelle...why do you want to know?"

"Because…" she then wraps both her hands around the back of my neck, "I want to keep you~."

I let out an audible gasp, which makes Twintelle laugh politely while she continues to caress my cheek fondly.

"I can't just ditch them, not after what they've done to change my life!"

"Sam darling...I've been in this business for quite some time, and I've had very intense, amorous sex with many men," Twintelle states bluntly, making my blush turn a brighter tone of red. "I've never felt so enveloped in the clouds of heaven than at your fingertips...and you're far more humble and cute than most men I've met," she giggles.

"H-..huh? H-humble...cute...what?" I fumble with my words, unable to take the praise without being confused.

"Many men's first instincts are to try and get on top...or do what they want right away out of free will. It's a breath of fresh air to find someone submissive, weak, and obedient like yourself…" Twintelle fawns over me, both of her hands now tenderly stroking my cheeks. "I want you to be _my_ masseuse...I'll pay you greatly in anyway you want~."

I notice her press her breasts together, inching them close to my head. I'm left here breathless, unable to comprehend what she's even asking of me. T-t-...there's no way she thinks of me this way...it's impossible! But, that's the most incredible experience I've ever felt in my life. So much so that I still feel like I'm in some sort of transcended state of mind that can't seem to reattach to my physical body. Twintelle tries sealing the deal one last time. She curls her arms around my back, turns us both onto our sides, presses her hunky, a-list chest into mine which makes my spine tingle, and pulls her lips to mine! Her sweet tasting kiss brings my mind to a state of ecstasy, those deliciously red lips clasping mine in just the right way. Jumping right to the climax, her tongue carefully erects from past her lips, and she starts to french kiss me with insurmountable amounts of passion. My whole body melts into her kiss, as I gladly receive it for nearly five straight minutes. Finally pulling away, she gives me a proper smile.

"Well Sam darling? Just say you will, and I'll let you become my personal masseuse...maybe even something a little more than that~," Twintelle tempts in a hushed voice. "You're only really on this trip to cheer Springman on, and the others seem to just see you as some spectator...but I can put you to work~."

Filled with pure lust and instinct, I greedily answer straightaway.

"Y-yes, let me be with you…" I blurt out while Twintelle smirks, feeling a great sense of accomplishment.

"Mhhhnn...I thought you'd be a bit more stubborn like most men, but just as I thought, verrryyy obedient…"

After that, she sets me back up on my feet and lets me know that she'll break the news to everyone else once the sunsets at the beach tomorrow. Twintelle gives me one last, immaculate kiss before sending me off to my room. What would normally take an average person two minutes to walk to takes me nearly ten, my body still awash in revelation. The end of tomorrow will mark my new life in paradise. I mean, everything she said about the others is right. What the hell am I doing here? I'm worthless compared to everyone else, and they have each other if they want some company on this amazing trip. I don't deserve to travel the world with them...I'm better off j-just...just staying here. As I throw myself onto my bed, I contemplate whether or not this choice is wrong. God...I feel so damn guilty. Looks like my day at the beach tomorrow will be more like a day in hell.

 **Chapter 5: Springman Shore**

The following morning, everyone is waking up super early and preparing their minds and bodies for the day ahead of them. I've been really excited too, seeing how Twintelle told Ribbon Girl about the plans to go to the fricken BEACH today! I twist my back left and right as soon as I sit up out of bed, noticing that Springman isn't in the room. Man, he must even more eager than I am to go to the beach! As my head starts to sweep away dusty thoughts, I recall the deal I struck with Twintelle. How the hell am I going to break the news to the rest of the guys? Well...it's not like they'll mind much anyways. I'm useless compared to the rest of the gang, and Twintelle's place seems absolutely stunning...how could I refuse?

After obtaining my bag chock full with towels, lotions, and other beach accessories, I exit my room and head down the hall to meet up with the others. I notice Springman, Ribbon Girl, Twintelle, and Abe Cee all waiting in the parlor. I wave to everyone, but my attention is mainly directed towards Twintelle, who has a cryptically alluring look on her face. I set my things down next to Abe Cee's, noticing his glum face and I bring it up.

"Yo, Abe Cee...what's got you down?" I ask. "Seriously, it's like you just witnessed several newborn puppies get squished into a meaty pulp by Master Mummy."

"Nah man...something worse happened during my date with Ribbon Girl at the boardwalk last night," he utters, still keeping his head down. "We were out shopping for new clothes, and she went into one of the changing rooms without saying so, AND without locking the door. I walked in on for the second fricken time during this trip, and she hit me so hard she sent me flying out the store and into the water."

"Holy shit...how is she now?" I ask, looking over his shoulder at Ribbon Girl.

"She's…" Abe Cee turns to look at Ribbon Girl as well, waving politely.

Ribbon Girl glares at the two of us, smashing her mug of caramel latte inside of her palm, the pieces shattering to the floor. We both jump and hide behind an indoor palm tree located in parlor, giving each other a look once. I notice that we're hugging one another in fear, and we shove away, only I'm blushing though. Abe Cee looks over at me and raises both his hands while backing up.

"Dudddee, you really are gay aren't you?"

"W-what?! I already told you I'm not!" I argue.

I cut the debate fairly short, realizing that Master Mummy and Mechanica still aren't here! I decide to abandon Abe Cee in pursuit of Mechanica, searching the theater room where the two of them were last night. I actually didn't hear them in their room at all last night, so it's possible they've been in there the whole time. After a quick sprint down the hall, I enter haphazardly, the screen STILL projecting! I trail down the side of the chairs, coming into contact with Master Mummy and Mechanica, who are playing Rocket League together. Surprisingly, Master Mummy seems to be pretty chill, and is even kicking Mechanica's ass quite a bit in game! I sternly place my hands on my hips, trying to scold the two of them for staying up this whole time.

"Y-you two DO know we're going to the beach today, right? Why the hell are the both of you still awake?!"

"I-I….I just need to beat him...JUST...ONCEEEE!" Mechanica screeches, "I-I'm not...going...to...sleep...until I-"

Mechanica passes out on the chair, Master Mummy grumbling for a bit. He picks her up over his shoulder and gives me a thumbs up with his other hand. He carries her out and I'm left there, completely stunned. Did Master Mummy really just beat Mechanica for ten straight hours in Rocket League? Part of me is in disbelief that Master Mummy was able to do that, but at the same time...that's pretty fricken hilarious. I follow in Master Mummy's wake, as he instructs me in his fluent Mummy language to go fetch his and Mechanica's things right by the doorway of their room. I gladly accept his request, I do respect the man after all!

Carrying both of their things to the parlor, everyone finally meets up and we begin to head outside. As soon as we leave through the front doors, the crisp breeze hits our faces in revelation, its coolness offsetting the blistering sun beating down on us. Ribbon Girl rallies us around, directing us towards the sandy path towards the beach! Looking behind me at everyone else, I notice equal amounts of excitement, even Twintelle who's lived near this beach for who knows how long seems a bit enlivened about going! However, I notice Master Mummy get a call on his phone and he decides to take it while we all head down the path to the beach.

The grainy sand crunches under our feet, and our eyes are aglow with the mellow sights of sea grass dancing in the wind, and the distant vibrant blue waves. Overwhelmed by excitement, I burst into an adrenaline filled run towards the shore, dropping off Mechanica and Master Mummy's beach things close to the ridge between the grassy beach area and the sandy shore. Without even thinking, I commence tearing off my clothes mid sprint, starting with my shirt and moving my way down. I'm too overflowing with joy that I can't even comprehend it! I know I was excited before about heading to the glorious seashore. But with it clear in my sights, I can't contain myself! I take off my shoes, socks, pants, and cannonball straight into the shimmering ocean. I whip my hair back while throwing my arms into the air triumphantly, revelling in the lively, cold water. But before I can celebrate for too long, the others begin to laugh at me hysterically. Confused, I look around at what they could possibly be hinting at. Then I look down...and notice my underwear floating on the surface of the water.

"Ah!" I jump, scrambling to put them back on, "T-t-t...that wasn't supposed to happen! I-I just mean to take off everything else!"

"Y'should've waited until we set up the changing tents!" Springman hollars over to me, making my face red as a beet.

"S-shut it Springman!" I turn away, folding my arms and looking out at the ocean's horizon to calm myself down.

Soon, the others start to set up the umbrellas, tents, and towels. They begin to take turns swapping places in the changing tents, and each person comes out one by one. Abe Cee's the first to exit the guy's tent, apparently just as eager to get in the water as he rushes in my direction, lunging into the water right in front of me! The water splashes up into my face and I spit out a little in disgust right back at him. We both decide to chill after that though, wading calmly while we wait for the others to join up.

I notice another person come out of the tents, and they're wearing a full body blue swimsuit with straps over the shoulders. From a distance they look REALLY small...so it has to be Mechanica. As she skips closer towards the two of us, I notice more of her definitive features. She giggles and waves over at us, her hair not bouncing up and down like usual because she has it tied in the back. I gotta say, even though her in a swimsuit looks a lot like her in her bodysuit, she looks so much older now for some reason. Mechanica sweeps her hands along the surface of the water, splashing water up and into the air. She looks like she's having so much fun, I didn't really take her for an outdoors kinda person! Suddenly, Mechanica comes in for a frontal assault to tackle me into the water! I let out a yelp and flinch, awaiting my plunge. I close my eyes and...I hear gagging and frantic splashing?

"G-gack! S-S-S-S-Sammm!" Mechanica pleads. "Help me! The water's too deep!"

I start to wade in panicky fashion towards Mechanica, genuinely worried that she might drown! I submerge myself under water and lift her in my arms, and she supports herself by locking her hands around my neck. Mechanica is barely breathing, but her chest is raising up and down faintly, and her eyes are still open. Her cute coughs expel a tiny bit of water, and she shrinks back in my grasp.

"I-I...I must be pathetic not knowing how to swim," Mechanica says in shame. "I'm too short for the water too...I won't b-be able to swim with the rest of you…"

Mechanica snivels and squirms in my hold, staring off into nothing solemnly. She seems incredibly torn about her inability to swim and remains completely silent. I feel kinda bad for my best friend, so I lift her out of the water and start to wade with her. She turns her head to make eye contact, and I smile down at her, supporting both of her limbs in the water. I start to move her arms in a freestyle motion, to teach her how to swim. Mechanica seems puzzled at first, downright oblivious to what I'm trying to do for her.

"Move your arms like this...bring your hand in flat like that...then just follow through while kicking your feet," I instruct her.

Abe Cee has his attention focused in on the tents to see if Ribbon Girl comes out, so I spend a bit of time giving Mechanica some swimming tips. I make sure to let her know about controlling her breathing, keeping her feet kicking, and knowing how to regulate her mind and relax a little. Twintelle and Ribbon Girl seem to be taking a long time in the women's dressing tent, probably due to them measuring egos...or their tits. Honestly, either one wouldn't **fuckin'** surprise me. While I help out Mechanica, Twintelle comes out of the tent first, strutting down the hot beach like a supermodel on a runway. Abe Cee's jaw drops so far that his mouth practically consumes salt water, and I join his side to spectate. I let Mechanica hang onto the tops of my shoulders and work on her kicking while I observe with Abe Cee.

"She might not be Ribbon Girl level hot, but maaannn let me tell you this is feeling like a dream," Abe Cee fantasizes, as I just stand at his wing reluctantly. "This is the true reason to come to the beach…"

Twintelle flips one of her pigtails behind her, her arrogance flowing strong like the waves crashing into the shore. She's wearing a white bathing suit that covers so god damn little of her body, that I swear upon first glance that I thought she was completely naked. Each step closer gives the two of us a far more enhanced view of her massive rack shift from left to right. I stare only slightly blushing, looking away after a short while. Abe on the other hand is absolutely drooling over this "scenic view". Mechanica looks back and forth at the both of us, clobbering both of our heads with her fists. We simultaneously rub our noggins, Mechanica pouting.

"Hmp, you boys are all the same. Is this really all you came to the beach for Abe?" Mechanica questions.

"Of course not!" Abe Cee declares, "I'm not here for just Twintelle's body!"

"Oh...well that's a relief-"

"I'm here for RIBBON GIRL'S!" He blurts out of nowhere, leaving Mechanica and me speechless.

Twintelle lays down a large towel in the direct exposure of the sun to get a nice tan. She's already a bit tan, but maybe she likes to cook herself a bit more "well done" in a way. She lays on her stomach first, facing us with an immense sense of pride knowing that we're watching her. Her skin has zero imperfections, and her body is pretty much made to be praised by millions! Mechanica delivers another slam to both of our heads, keeping us from staring for too long.

"You two are acting like total pigs!" Mechanica complains, her arms folded on top of my head as she sits on my shoulders. "You know you're just giving her what she wants...she's not that attractive anyways."

With a mean glare from Mechanica, she then resumes her swimming practice while gripping my shoulders. I turn towards her attentively, the attention I'm now giving her making her extremely happy. But she cuts me off and decides she wants to stop practicing for now.

"Hey Sammy, you're really helping me get better at this whole swimming thing, but y'think maybe you could get me my floaty chair? Pleaassee? It's in my bag!" Mechanica begs, hugging herself up to my back.

"H-hey alright Mechanica!" I agree with a hint of laughter in my voice. "Y'don't have to beg so much, I'd do a lot for you!"

"Y-you would?" Mechanica asks, kicking herself over to the front of me so we can talk face to face.

"Yeah Mechanica, you're my best friend! Of course I would!"

Mechanica's eyes glow while I carry her to a more shallow spot so I can emerge from the refreshing water to go retrieve her floater. I pass by Twintelle laying down on a towel, her mere close existence causing me to have flashbacks of last night. My carefree saunter turns into a rushed attempt to get the floater and get away from her before I erect something that catches her attention. I swear I'm just like a teenage driver going past a cop car. There's no way she'd pull me over for questioning...but there's always that possibility. I rummage through Mechanica's things until I find the inflatable floating chair compressed at the bottom of the bag. I take it out and call over to Mechanica.

"Hey 'Bolt Brain'! Think fast!" I yell over to her, tossing the folded up inflatable like a frisbee.

"Guh!" Mechanica turns at the last second, the inflatable hitting her right in the forehead, and she collapses like a falling tree into the water behind her with a big splash.

I try not to laugh to torment her too much, but I do let out a quiet giggle that she can't hear. I hold up my fingers, the hand closer to me holding up the number three, and the one towards her having the number one.

"Celebrate while you still can, but the next time you fall asleep don't be complaining if you find yourself bald, naked, and tied to a streetlamp in the middle of Paris!" Mechanica vengefully pouts in the distance, turning her back on me and inflating her chair.

That concept actually makes me NOT want to sleep tonight...Regardless, I shake off that thought and get ready to head back into the water! But before I can move a single step, Ribbon Girl comes out of the dressing tent and calls me out.

"You! Idiot! Help me put some sunscreen on so I don't end up burnt like Twintelle's ass in her upcoming fight with Springman!" Ribbon Girl commands over aggressively.

"Ooooohhhhh shiiii-" Mechanica hollars in the distance, holding a hand to her mouth and another waving in the air like she's some kind of rapper.

"L-language Mechanica!" I cut her off, which only fuels her fire.

"It's not like there's anyone else here to experience this hot _bitch_."

"H-hot WHAT?!" I jump a bit at her comment, Ribbon Girl finding it humorous, while Twintelle finds the argument immensely childish and ignores it.

"I said beach!" Mechanica lies, going back to blowing up her chair.

"Like I was saying Sam…" Ribbon Girl continues, in a slightly better mood after insulting Twintelle, "I need you to slather a shit done of lotion on me so I can retain my idol body...Don't screw it up, ok?"

"B-but Ribbon Girl!" I object, "T-t-that's something one of the other women here can-"

Frustrated with me, she sends an arm straight towards my large underwear, gripping it tightly within her grasp, tugging down only slightly. In a panic, I grab onto my underwear with both my hands, Ribbon Girl giving me a devilish glare as I desperately try to keep my trunks up.

"Ah tut tut Sam…" Ribbon Girl scolds, wagging a finger left and right, "you made a promise that you'd do anything for me a while back...didn't you?"

"What? When did I-" before I finish my rejection, the promise I made the day before comes back to haunt me, as I begin to remember that vividly.

"You remember…" she leans in closer, giving an assertive stare, "don't you?"

"I'll go get my lotion…'your majesty'," I mockling say, unwillingly heading over to my beach bag and bringing back a bottle of sunscreen.

Ribbon Girl lies back in a beach chair, and stretches the front of her body upward, giving me access to rub sunscreen onto her back. After taking a moment to appreciate the sight of her in a bathing suit, I'm beginning to see why she'd compare herself to an idol. The swimsuit she's wearing isn't as skimpy as Twintelle's, and she looks really good in hot pink! Ribbon Girl has one leg crossed over the other, and her hair hanging behind the back of the chair, much more relaxed than usual. Her entire body looks so elegant and soft, but from first hand experience I can say that it's stronger than it looks.

I take it upon myself to jump right into serving her, squeezing a stream of lotion into the palm of one of my hands, clasping my hands together and evenly spreading it in both my palms. I position myself behind her and begin to glaze her shoulders smoothly with my moisturized hands. At first, I expect some words of criticism or negativity, but she contently sighs and stares out at the shore while basking in the shade of the umbrella. My hands begin to shake a little, feeling as if I'm violating such an incredible body by touching it like this, but I continue with confidence, applying pressure while applying sunscreen so I can mix my technique with a massage. Ribbon Girl lays forward on the chair, giving me much more access to her whole back. I pour a bit more lotion onto my hands and I make sure to reach under her strap and around her neck as best I can. Her muscles feel so soft when she's relaxed...I'm glad that I can calm her down after all she's done for us.

"You're not smart at all Sam…" Ribbon Girl remarks while kicking her feet happily, "but you're totally like, a lifesaver…"

I smile down at her and continue to massage her back from the side. Ribbon Girl grows impatient of me rubbing the same area however, and grasps one of my wrists, positioning my hands right onto her ass!

"Just work your way down from here," she instructs. "Sheesh! Am I going to have to move you to the places I want you to cover myself?"

"Y-you can...just tell me," I say, a slight tremble in my voice due to the position my hands are in.

Wanting to keep her gleeful, I start to spread lotion around her rear, reaching under her bathing suit a little to get the nooks that are harder to access. Ribbon Girl flinches unexpectedly, raising a fist for a split second. I yelp like a dog whose tail was stepped on, but her expression of scorn quickly shifts to her laughing and ridiculing me. I redden mildly, much to her delight, and I continue down her legs, stopping at her feet to rub them. I can hear a gratified moan leak through her lips, and her head arching upward from the treatment she's receiving. While I rub her feet, kneading them and lightly harrowing my fingers onto her soles, she turns her head back to me with an embarrassed, yet frustrated expression.

"S-shut up…" Ribbon Girl mutters, turning back around and laying her head onto her folded arms.

"I...didn't say anything," I bring up. Her emotions are obviously battling each other all the time. Makes me feel kind of bad that she can't decide how to act most of the time.

I try to please her a bit further, moving to the next step without asking. I sit her up and I kneel beside her, propping one of her arms up with my hand, lotioning up the arm with my other hand. From the tip of my pinky to my thumb, my hand wraps around her arm and evenly coats her forearm with protection for her angelic pale skin. I reach over and finish her other arm as well, leaving only her frontal area and face to take care of. I decide to trail my hands from her arm to her body, going around "vital areas" to avoid any sort of kicks to my batteries. Even when I'm going around her breasts, I can't help but overreact to feeling the front of her. The whole time I delay the inevitable, she gives me an "Are you shitting me?" look, and I decide to jump the shark and just reach under her bathing suit to get her chest. She hums gratefully, feeling empowered that she's getting what she wants. My face is blushing up so much that it begins to feel like I have a legit sunburn! Ribbon Girl notices my hands freeze while my face flares up, and grips both of my wrists, moving my hands for me while batting her eyes and studying me in a sultry way. She curls her hands over top of mine, squeezing her fingers in to force my hands to grope her.

Before Ribbon Girl can take absolute control of me, a frisbee darts through the air and hits me in the back of the head, causing me to fall over into the sand. Mechanica puts a hand on her hip with sass, raising the number two slowly. I rub the point of impact and gaze up at Ribbon Girl, a little ashamed. Instead of blowing up at Mechanica or be, she just covers her mouth with both of her hands and tries not to laugh. She looks so...humane and adorable when she's happy. I wish she was like this all the time.

"Thank you, Sam…" Ribbon Girl says with such sincerity. "You've made everyone's lives so much more interesting. I'm glad that you came into our lives...especially mine."

Ribbon Girl holds a hand down to me, and I gladly accept it so I can stand back up. As soon as I stand up straight, the final person comes out of the tents...Springman. Not only me, but Twintelle, and Ribbon Girl all secretly stare at him as he walks out in his red, white laced bathing suit. His abs are so well defined and shine in the sunlight, that I'm absolutely blown away. I know I've seen him naked before...but something about him wearing a bathing suit and being out in this wide open natural place makes him seem even more handsomely muscular than before. His springy arms have a strong and demanding presence, and they bulge with burliness. Springman gives me a powerful slap to the back, sending me two steps forward. He greets me while pulling a volleyball out from his beach bag.

"Yo Sam! Help me set up the net, yeah? We're about to have a two on two v-ball game baby!" Springman says, loud enough so that the other two can hear. "You girls gonna play? Sam and I will totally wreck!"

Ribbon Girl and Twintelle's heads snap towards each other's direction, their eyes meeting, and just like the unknown species known as women that I have no knowledge of, they make some sort of mental bond, setting aside all pretense and nodding to each other. I swear, it's like they're telepathically making an oath to crush us in this volleyball game! I mean, we are kind of at a disadvantage having me on the team. The other three have incredibly strong, stretchy arms that they can use to demolish any that oppose them! Christ...it's like I'm entering an eating contest with Master Mummy, Max Brass, and Helix; who the hell do you think is gonna lose?! Jee, I have noooooo idea- me.

The whole time we play, the sun is pelting us with a scorching heat that doesn't seem to slow the four of us down from an invigorated game of volleyball. While I am struggling a bit to keep up with everyone else's physical prowess, I'm able to hold my own and even pull of a few spikes! Our commanding lead thus far probably isn't my bidding in the slightest though, it's gotta be Springman! Everytime I set it up for him, he gives me a bring smile and springs off of the sandy terrain, spiking it down with incredible stature and velocity! He hasn't even used any of his abilities, but Ribbon Girl is attempting her multi-air jumps, and Twintelle is using her starpower! I swear, Springman could take both of these ladies alone! Although I have to admit to something...My skill might be less capable than what it could be due to certain … _ahem_ … "distractions".

Springman's muscular spring arms flex with each set, become tense with each volley, and pop out after each serve! His biceps are incomprehensible, bulging out and distracting me from keeping my eye on the ball. His constant smile during the game radiates with positivity, and I can't help but become gravitated towards him, holding my hand up for a high five after each point we score. Towards the end of the game, when we're one point off, my little "spring obsession" gets the best of me and I don't notice ball coming at me like a **fuckin'** heat seeking missile! It nails me right in the face and I go flying several feet back, Twintelle and Ribbon Girl's only reaction is a high five. They really did make up quick...

"Aw snap!" Springman exclaims, rushing over to my side. "Yo Sam! You alright dude?"

"A-am I hurt?" I ask, my head spinning.

"Nah, you're just bleeding profusely from the nostrils!" Springman naively reassures me. "Trust me, having it gush out like that? I've had much worse!"

"T-that's...not very reassuring," I mutter, holding one of my fingers up to my nose to stop the bleeding as much as I can.

"Springman!" Ribbon Girl shrieks, "try to care about him just a LITTLE more!"

Immediately after scolding Springman, she runs under the net and collapses to her knees, concerned for my well being.

"Oh Ribbon Girl, I-I'm fine, but thanks for-"

Ribbon Girl starts to slap the SHIT out of me! So much for caring about me.

"I-idiot!" Ribbon Girl yells right in my face. "Why the HELL were you just standing there! You couldn't even see the ball coming!"

I don't say anything, my eyes referring back to what I was getting distracted by. This time, Ribbon Girl and Twintelle catch me in the act of extreme pec staring, and thankfully, doesn't call me out for it. Instead, they move back to their side of the volleyball court and start plotting a scheme together, occasionally glancing back at me. I turn my head back to Springman, who's holding a hand down, offering to help me up. I gladly accept his humane gesture, deciding to ask him a few things as well.

"Don't those two hate each other?" I question, the two of us turning towards Ribbon Girl and Twintelle conspire.

Springman takes a red beach towel from his back and starts to clean up my bloody nose for me.

"Heh, I don't get women either...One moment they're snapping at each other like rabid dogs, and the next thing you know they're cuddling up like two baby kittens."

"I wouldn't mind seein' those two cuddle up…" Abe Cee mumbles, his head right behind the both of ours.

Both Springman and I hold a hand to our chests, nearly having a heart attack!

"W-where did you come from?!" I shout, in a panicked frenzy.

"The water?" Abe Cee plainly states. "You were there a few moments ago with me...remember?"

I give him an unamused stare and he counters with the exact same face, both of us having a boring staring contest of un-impressiveness. Springman just looks back and forth at the both of us, completely puzzled. Springman breaks the silently awkward moment with a question.

"Oh, by the way you guys! Do you have any idea where my man Mummy is?"

Huh...now that he mentions it, I guess I haven't really seen him around for a while. I shrug in response and Springman stands in front of the both of us with his hands on his hips all "hero like".

"Well, I suggest we split up and go look for him!" Springman proposes, punching a fist into his palm. "He can't be on the phone for THIS long, something is definitely up!"

"I've...got other matters to attend to…" Abe Cee slyly says, rubbing his hands together while glancing over our shoulders at Twintelle and ESPECIALLY Ribbon Girl.

"H-huh? You gonna go play volleyball with them or something Abe?" I ask.

"Yeah, something like that," Abe Cee says in a rushed tone, clearly wanting to do whatever he wants to do as soon as he can.

Springman raises one of his eyebrows, his arms folding over his well defined pecs.

"Are you surrreeee you wanna do that man?" Springman asks, sounding genuinely concerned there for a moment.

"Ohhhhh I'm sure."

"Alright," Springman huffs. "C'mon Sam, you search over by the pier by that cavern, and I'll check back around the path!"

"Aye aye Captain!" I salute him like a soldier, knocking my feet together and straightening my back.

Springman finds my playful act adorable, laughing while running off to check for Mummy. As soon as he's out of my line of sight, I blush lightly. I clap my hands to my cheeks and look over at Abe Cee.

"S-s-so...what are you going to do again?"

"Hmhmhm…" Abe Cee chuckles, rolling his shoulders and hopping in place. "Time to show Ribbon Girl what I'm made of!"

Heading closer to the net, Abe Cee hollars out to Ribbon Girl and Twintelle, causing their scheming to cease.

"Hey ladies! I'm down for a two versus one volleyball man! Bring it on!"

Twintelle and Ribbon Girl stare at each other with slightly open mouths for a brief moment, before vicious expressions cross the both of them, striking an immediate sense of regret in Abe Cee.

"U-uh oh…"

Ribbon Girl and Twintelle start to MERCILESSLY assault Abe Cee with serve after spike of an endless volleyball barrage! The rondo of balls is actually coming from the single volleyball we've been playing with, but each time Twintelle or Ribbon Girl spike it down at Abe Cee, causing him to fall over, the ball rolls right back to them so they can do it over...and over...and over...and...oh **fuck** that looks like it hurts. Mechanica scoots on her butt while sitting in the sand to get closer to courtside so she can watch the massacre unfold. She tugs me down to sit with her, the left side of her nuzzling up against my arm. Abe Cees deathly wails cry out like the peaceful seagulls, Mechanica and I simply watching. Mechanica refuses to lift her lips from the straw poked inside of a juicebox to speak, but she talks to me anyways, holding the straw in her teeth..

"I find this oddly entertaining…"

"W-w-well...I dunno if I'd put it that way," I laugh at her cute bluntness and lovable position with the juice box and the arm leaning. "I-I've gotta go, talk to me and lemme know if he actually scores a point!"

"Then you'd never be able to talk to me again!" Mechanica jokes, both of us laughing, our friendship feeling far more empowered when we're not bickering and we're on the same page.

I stand up and pat Mechanica on the head, getting an endearing head tilt and smile as a reward from her. I head off along the shore, the low wake poking at my feet and sending me straight to paradise. I try not to dwattle to much, as I begin to scan the area for any signs of Master Mummy. You think with someone his size he'd leave pretty damn big footprints. Upon further inspection closer inland, I do notice some tracks that are in the semi-grassy area of the beach! I break from my leisurely stroll and begin to jog in line with the Mummy tracks, which lead me pretty far away from the rest of the group. It worries me a little, but I think now I have an idea of where Master Mummy is! Inside that eerie, seemingly endless, void of a cavern that I can hear monstrous, blood-curdling roars coming from the inside. T-that couldn't possibly be Master Mummy...could it?

 **Chapter 6: "Pop" Problems**

The ghastly cavern is dripping with cool droplets that trickle down like tears from the stony stalactites. I would say that it's silent as hell in here...but my own footsteps make me jump, and the eerie drips seem to echo and resonate far much for simple drips of water. I can't see ahead, but I press onward without any source of light besides to occasional holes located on the ceiling of the creepy cave. I'm shaking immensely...I have no idea what lies beyond the black void of the deepest reaches of this pit, but I do know that Master Mummy is somewhere. His roars of sorrow grow louder and louder with each passing step, and I have several double take moments, considering the option of just turning and making a break for it. But I can tell that something is troubling Mummy because of his echoing roars of sadness.

As I approach an absolutely gorgeous underground spring that's dimly lit by a wide circle coming from the cave ceiling, the Mummy sounds are at their peak, and I notice him hunched over on the edge of the water! From how depressed he looks, I wouldn't doubt it if this pool sized spring is actually a pool of tears; I've never seen him so upset in my life. I try to carefully inch myself down a slippery rock slide to reach his level…but I lose my footing and begin to tumble down the slope! I scrape my arms and bruise my back, rolling onto my side and sliding down by the waters edge. My sudden arrival gets Mummy's attention, and his eyes get bigger, stomping towards me with such earthly impact that he causes the whole cave chamber to shake. I hold both my hands to the back of my neck, curling up in fear that he'll try to cause some harm for me interrupting his sulking. But instead, he picks me up and tears off his own bandages to wrap around my wound. I look up at him while we sit by the water's edge, tilting my head in confusion.

"M-mummy...thank you," I praise him, feeling the spots where I got severely wounded, the bandages piecing me together quite nicely

 **"MUMMY!"** he shouts, giving me a thumbs up to disguise his innermost feelings.

"Mummy, what's got you so upset?" I ask him, standing up on my own next to him. "Everyone else is having a lot of fun...but we'd love it if you could join us before the day is up!"

 **"Mummy…"** Master Mummy growls, as he picks up several rocks into his hands, clenching them to relieve stress.

"Y-your wife isn't happy with you? B-but I thought the two of you found each other because of your ARMS match appearances!"

 **"MUMMY!"** he bursts in a fit of rage, crushing all the rocks in his hands into sand sized grains of rubble.

"H-huh? She's mad because you're never at home enough because of your matches to see her or your son? W-well...that's common-"

 **"MUMMMYYY!"** Master Mummy violently thrashes his fists into the nearby water, causing large waves to splash out in all directions.

"She's...cheating on you?" I slowly approach Mummy, my hands out and approaching his heaving, tense shoulders.

He's panting so intensely that it's causing the spring water to blow away from him, I have to do something to fix this. My hands finally reach their destination on his beastly shoulders, and I attempt to rub them. Even though I didn't expect this to be easy, even my hands have a hard time to get through his tough, thick, outer shell. H-he's unbelievably thick, it's like I'm trying to penetrate the muscles of Hercules! He grumbles as I try my hardest to bring him some relaxation, and I grit my teeth, my muscles tensing up to try and massage him as strong as I possibly can. I shift all his back muscle to the left with one of my hands, and I dig deep into his shoulder blade with the elbow of my other arm. I catch him off guard, hearing a loud crack and Mummy seemingly relaxing. I decide to console him beyond physical means, and talk to him about his problems.

"Mummy...I don't think you should just blame yourself, or your wife for the troubles you two are having," I lay a hand on his shoulder, his head turned to the side so we can make eye contact. "I think it's up to you on what you wanna do next...but if I was as lucky as you are, I'd await the plane ride home, so I could remind my girl what she loved about me in the first place."

Master Mummy stares at his own reflection in the cavern spring for a few moments, and then back at me with a toothy smile on his face. He stretches out both his arms, and bear hugs me with enough force to snap my spine like a **fucking** toothpick! Regardless, I hug him back, my hands firmly but accidently placed on his meaty "megatons". I blush, letting go and holding my hands in the air away from him. Mummy just smiles and brings his lips close to my ear, whispering **"Mummy~".**

"H-huh?!" I get even more fiery red in the face, staring at him in shock after what he just said to me. "Y-y-y..you'll do _what_ when I get back to the city? 'T-thank me'?"

Master Mummy just lets out a deep voiced chortle, and grabs me in his powerful arms, charging like a bull out of the cavern with me over his shoulder like fricken Pauline! I can feel the blinding flash of the outside world hit me hard, and I shield my eyes from the sun. As soon as he finishes crawling out of the cave, he breaks out into an all out run towards the rest of the ground, as I'm left helpless with my arms flailing and my mouth open in a frantic yell. The others put their hands over their eyes so they can spot Mummy and me, and they all start to wave and call over. Filled with a new sense of life, Master Mummy chucks me into the ocean and cannonballs in after me, causing a god damn TSUNAMI to erupt from the ocean that stretches so far that it splashes EVERYONE. Ribbon Girl gets absolutely soaked, and Abe Cee's nose starts to bleed while he watches in specticle in her direction. Ribbon Girl quickly puts a towel on and delivers a slap to Abe Cee, sending him into a belly flop into the water. Everyone laughs and seems to be having good fun, despite Ribbon Girl's nasty expression and Abe Cee's perverted drive. Springman comes jogging from the beach path to join everyone else, and spots Mummy having fun in the water with Mechanica, turning me to and giving me a sweet expression.

"Yo Sam! Can't believe you found him man!" Springman congratulates, making me get flustered from his praise.

"H-hey stop it man, it was just by chance!"

"Sam uhhh...mind if we chat? Just the two of us?"

"Oh…" I say in shock, taking one step back, "O-of course Springman…"

Springman takes my shoulder with his hand and he takes the initiative of inviting me to a relaxing walk along the beach as the sun is close to setting, turning the ocean a darker red, and the sand a tinted orange. We spend some time talking about each others days, and I wondered about his time working out, asking if I can join him next time. He humbly agrees and we enjoy the next thirty minutes pacing along the shore. Each time we pass by the others, we receive playful, friendly waves from Mummy, Mechanica, and Abe, while Twintelle and Ribbon Girl just give me a glare, scaring me more and more each time they do it. W-what exactly are they planning?! Springman stops me when we're at a pretty far point from everyone else, and turns to me, the sunset reflected on the side of his eye.

"Sam my man...I gotta ask you something," he says, his tone suddenly pretty serious.

"O-of course, anything Springman," I obediently respond.

"Do you want to stay with us?" he puts it bluntly.

"W-wha-?"

"What do all of us mean to you?"

"I-I don't know what to say to that…" I say, a little speechless afterwards.

I think on it for a while, Springman staring attentively at me the whole time.

"Before today, I felt like I didn't have a purpose amongst you guys to be honest," I say, coming clean with everything that's on my mind. "I thought I was worthless, weak, and out of place. But...today reminded me that I do have a place here with you guys, especially you Springman! I-I'm a best friend to Mechanica, I'm a console-r to Mummy, I'm a way for Ribbon Girl to let loose her inner rage...a-and to you…I-"

Springman cuts me off by locking me close in his arms, and pulling me in for a kiss! My eyes stay open, shuttering in the orange sunset. His handsome pompadour rests on top of my head during our embrace, and he pulls away after a short while, coming clean himself.

"Sam...once this whole thing is over...you want to take it easy with me for a while? Just the two of us?"

I blush, a sudden gasp leaving my lungs as Springman just smiles across at me. I decide to answer him honestly, because at this point, I'm unsure as to what I truly want.

"Springman, I'm still deciding what I want in life. But chances are, I'm going to find it right here, with you guys."

The two of us decide to pack up and head back with the others. Twintelle is there waiting for me, sunset has arrived, and she has a smirk plastered on, waiting for me to tell everyone that I'm going to be staying with her. I fold my arms proudly, shaking my head and walking back to the hotel as the sun completely disappears, the sounds of crickets and the cool sea breeze filling the air. I take the lead in heading back, while everyone else decides to group up behind me: Abe Cee obviously walking back with Ribbon Girl, who seems a little annoyed about him talking about his 'streaming accomplishments'; Mechanica riding on Master Mummy's shoulders, commanding him like a warhorse; and Springman attempting to figure out what's making Twintelle so upset, but she refuses to say.

Soon, I make my way make into the beach house, and decide to head to the spa area so I can wash off all this irritating salt water. I take off my shorts and hang them just outside one of the spa showers, and slip my way inside, turning the handle so that a rush of cool water blasts all over my body, washing away all the sand and salt. I sigh and watch as the water jets from my fingertips and face, actually pretty relieved that the day has finally come to end. I tell ya...today was _exhausting!_ I'm just glad I don't have to worry about anymore drama for a while-

I spoke way too soon...I hear a shower RIGHT next to mine turn on! The spa area doesn't really have a men and women's divided section, so I-I should probably proceed with caution. I decide to figure out who it is, figuring that makes sense given I can just leave if I figure out it's Twintelle, Ribbon Girl, or Mechanica. Although, Mechanica I trust a little more than the other two, so if it's her it shouldn't be too bad. I poke my head out from behind the curtain that's sustaining my privacy, and call out to the active and presumably occupied shower, trying to figure out who it is.

"H-hey...is someone in the shower next to me?" I quietly holler, "If you want...I'll make like my college sex life and cease to exist so I won't bother you!"

There's no response for a while, and I remain standing with both my hands looped around the front of the curtain, peering over at the neighboring shower, still running. However, after listening in attentively I pick up on the sound of...a 'meow'? Confused, I begin to ponder if Twintelle owns a cat. I mean, I wouldn't doubt it. She seems like the kind of person who would have a magnificent pussy-

Cat.

"H-hey, what are you doin' in there little kitty?" I ask in a higher pitched voice, getting out of my shower and pulling back the curtain.

I'm greeted by a **fuckin'** naked clown standing right in front of me, and if I were wearing any pants, I'd be shitting in them. I fall backwards, my arms flailing like Helix trapped in a tropical breeze. The familiar figure that I've seen on TV a couple of times leans forward, flexible enough to bend her back at more than a ninety degree angle, getting right in my face. I jolt back again, crawling backwards on the spa floor. After getting a closer look, I can tell that the fighter standing before me...is Lola Pop!

"W-w-w-why are you not freaking out right now?!" I shout, still staring down at her completely nude body.

Lola Pop seems very slim and really damn flexible, her skin also seeming immensely soft and lean. It's surprising to see her like this, mainly due to the fact that when she's in her fighting uniform, she wears very baggy rainbow patterned pants and can inflate to make herself look even more damn thick. Panning back and forth at her two arms, they seem to be made out of some kind of sugar coated gummy candy that looks a lot tougher than it sounds, and they somehow managed to withstand the water of the shower. They jiggle and bounce slightly on their own, and the sugar on the outside sparkles like white sand on a beach shore. Her hair is literally a giant piece of hard candy, and she still has a red nose on despite being in a shower. I stand up, trying to recollect myself, but Lola Pop is the first to start chatting, taking me off guard.

"Hehe, I think men are boyyyying," She jokes, trying to pull off a pun with the word "boring", but it doesn't work out so well. "I'm a lesbo-pop!"

"Uuuuuhuh…" I awkwardly nod, standing back up with her face constantly a few inches from mine. "S-so you're not interested in men at all?"

"I'm a dislike-r of men, yes I am, I do not want them Sam I Am!" she goofs while doing a cartwheel over to wrap herself in a towel.

"W-wait...you know my name is Sam?! How?!"

"My Twintelle told me about you, and also told me about…" she suddenly gets RIGHT up in my face, her cheeks red in anger and her teeth biting together hard. "HOW SHE REALLY LIKES YOU!"

"G-gyaahhh!" I fly backwards, falling onto my back, feeling pretty damn threatened by this supposedly innocent clown!

"Hehe," her mood switches immediately back to being silly, and she gets right back up in my face again, "but I'm willing to forgive you if you can give me a little _help_ , that'd be….'sweet' of you to do for a candy gal like myself!"

"H-help? I-is that all you want?" I ask, receiving a nod from Lola Pop which brings me great relief. "Ok, I'm game. What kinda help do you need?"

"You somehow got Twintelle to be allllll over you, so I need you to give me a physical demonstration of what I should do to Twintelle to steal your spotlight, and steal her heart!"

"W-wait…you want me to..." I utter, absolutely baffled.

"Treat me like you'd treat her Sam! Do me like one of your french girls, ha ha ha!" Lola Pop cheers that with such pep, but her tone almost IMMEDIATELY shifts to a dark and mature voice while she says something else. "I won't enjoy it as much as you think...this is JUST for Twintelle!"

"D-d-does she know you feel this way?! And why are you staying at her place anyways?!"

"Staying in this beach house of her's as an 'invited friend' is a real 'beach' all right, and 'shore'ly there's a way I can turn the tides of this situation-"

"Ok Lola Pop you're trying WAY too hard right now…" I cut her off, stating the obvious right in front of her. "B-besides...there's no way in hell I'd just be your little 'helper' f-for something like this!"

"Oh is that so?" Lola Pop quirks, bouncing my chest with hers so I fall to the floor. "And I thought I was good at telling a joke."

"N-no I'm SERIOUS," I say without a hint of sarcasm, "I don't want to do anything with you. I hardly even know you Lola Pop!"

"Jeez do you have to make things so hard?" Lola Pop pouts, suddenly smirking a few seconds after. "I'm good at making things hard too y'know! Like penises!"

I facepalm, slowly wiping my hand off my face and staring up at Lola Pop in a total lack of amusement.

"That…might have actually worked if you didn't just straight up add the word 'penis' afterwards," I correct her, shutting her down completely. "Besides, what do gain from helping you anyways?"

"If you don't help me…I'll kill myself!"

"Pfft, would you actually do that?" I doubt, putting my hands on my hips in denial.

Lola Pop sits on my question for a while, pacing around the spa area with both of her arms twirled behind her back like Twizzlers. While pacing with her head down, she bumps into the surrounding walls, falling over and getting right back up as if nothing happened. Is she…is she trying to be funny right now? Or is she literally just the love child of Pennywise the clown and Hannibal Lecter? Lola Pop ponders for nearly three **fucking** minutes until I decide to just stand up and start walking out of the spa. And surprisingly, she doesn't try to intrude or stop me in any sort of way…which is really odd.

I wrap a white towel around my waist on my way back to my room, casually checking out the gorgeous and royal décor that Twintelle's beach house has. Part of me is going to miss how fancy this place is. But then again, we'll probably be checking out all sorts of neat attractions and staying at all kinds of luxurious places in the other countries we're visiting! Coming to a halt at my door, I find a note taped to the outside that reads,

"Gone out to the boardwalk, feel free to come with if you want! Just text Mechanica so she can come get you"

\- Springman

I figure it would be rude if I just skipped out on an opportunity like this, so I should probably get dressed then head on out to the boardwalk! I anxiously thrust open my door, the door travelling along the hinge and hitting the door stopper with all the force of my excitement to go to the boardwalk this evening! The room is pitch black, so I let my left hand roam the wall to the side of me aimlessly, trying to find the light switch. My middle finger barely grazes past it, flicking it on and illuminating the whole room, when I'm greeted to the sight of-…Lola Pop hanging from a noose tied to the ceiling fan while her feet dangle above a tipped over stool.

What

…

The

…

 **FUCK?!**

W-what the actual HELL?! S-she fricken HUNG herself over s-some god damn rejection?! What kind of messed up woman is Lola Pop?! Holy shit, holy shit, what if the others see this?! What if Twintelle blames me for killing her friend?! WHAT IF THE POLICE COME?! Ohhhhh shit this is actually a real bitch to deal with…and the fact that she chose my room to hang herself in- wait…how the **fuck** did she even get into my room and hang herself so damn fast? Wasn't I literally JUST in a room with her? I-is this some kind of joke? I place my hand on Lola Pop's arm, looking up at her hang in absolute terror, too frozen in place to act or even think about what to do next. Amidst the grave, deathly air that fills the room, I suddenly hear a croaking, high pitched noise.

 _ **"RIBBIT,"**_ the supposed corpse of Lola Pop croaks, throwing me completely off guard.

"W-what the **FUCK?!"** I fall backwards, looking up at Lola Pop as she nonchalantly slips her head out of the noose and lands right in front of me in a frog position. "WHAAATTT?!"

 _ **"RIBBIT!"**_ she croaks again, as I sit on the floor muttering all sorts of profanities under my breath.

"L-Lola Pop…what the PISS N' CHIPS?!" I explode, stomping a foot down, knocking the stool out of the way. "I LITERALLY thought you were dead! H-how did you even pull that off?!"

"ABRACADABRA! A magician never reveals her secrets!" she teases. "Impressed? I think I did SUPER DUPER!"

"While I admit that was an impressive magic trick…" I inhale deeply, taking in a used car salesman's amount of hot air, "YOU…ARE…A CLOOWWWNNN! That was literally the worst joke I have EVER SEEN!"

"…I take it you're mad…"

"A LITTLE YEAH!"

"But you have to admit, I kept you 'hanging' in suspense didn't I?" Lola Pop jokes, leaning in extremely close to me.

"…Suicide jokes aren't funny," I frankly break it to her.

"Will you just help me and give me some woman advice?! You seem so good with them!" Lola Pop literally begs.

If I'm being honest, I feel really flattered right now. It makes me blush to hear someone flat out say that I'm really good with women…I didn't expect to hear that for my entire life. I sigh and finally begin to smile, being more susceptive to her suggestions and requests. I get filled with this new sense of pride that fills my ego to the brim, and I decide to give in and help Lola Pop with her "women problems".

"Alright alright…I-I guess I can give you a few pointers…" I reluctantly say, my voice slightly held back from how much I'm blushing and feeling overwhelmed with gratification.

"Ha ha ha!" Lola Pop cheers, "Ok, now just do to me what you did to her!"

"U-uhm…about that," I swallow heavily, rubbing the side of my neck, "She…w-was actually the dominant one when we were together. You didn't notice that?"

"… _ **RIBB-"**_

"Don't start," I raise a hand, cutting her off.

"Just pretend I'm your girlfriend! Don't feel guilty either, not like I'm going to fall for you or anything!"

"Yeah…that's true," I agree, slowing my breathing to build my confidence. "Alright Lola Pop, I-I'll try my best to show you what to do…Have you ever kissed someone before?"

Lola Pop shakes her head.

"Alright…it's best to not go too intense at first," I explain, "just start gently and work your way to increase how passionate you are over time…got it?"

I repeatedly try to shake off my nerves, and I try to take initiative in giving her a demonstration. Keeping in mind that she's lesbian, and the fact that this is just to help her, I finally find enough reason and drive to kiss her. Tilting my head slightly to the right, I move my head closer to hers while my hands rest comfortably on her shoulders. However…Lola Pop leans to her left and our noses bump into each other, hers letting out a tiny honk! She blushes while I shake my head, laughing teasingly due to her lack of experience.

"N-no no no, you gotta lean the other way with your head," I lecture her. "Also be sure to go in a bit more gradually, sudden ones can be a bit misplaced or awkward."

I try again, taking a little more control, and joining our lips in one slow motion. Lola Pop has no idea how to react, and just stands there with her eyes open and she fidgets in place. I try to lead her a bit, breaking my lips away and reconnecting them while keeping my eyes closed. I-it's such an awkward experience just doing this to teach someone who wants to get with someone else…b-but I keep my mind at bay by constantly reminding myself that this is all to help someone, and possibly bring them happiness.

"N-now," I part our kiss for a moment to explain a bit more, "once you d-do that for a while…feel free to advance in any way you want."

I show her what I mean, and I reach my hands under her informal attire, stripping it off of her carefully, following that up by doing the same to myself. I catch her burning up and I decide to take her by the hip and shoulder, and resume kissing her. Lola Pop, confused as to what to do, grabs me by my hair and tugs at it violently while we kiss, forcing me to pull away and quirk an eyebrow up at her

"Quick word of advice Lola Pop…" I begrudgingly note, "don't hold the person you're making love to like a serial killer who's trying to stab you."

Lola Pop giggles in a surprisingly adorable fashion, and decides to start up the kiss on her own this time. She must be a fast learner, as she holds both of my cheeks and pulls me in for a swift, but gradually pleasant kiss that takes me by surprise. I decide to teach her how to go one step forward, and I start to massage her shoulders, kissing alongside her neck while speaking to her in a hushed, educational voice

"Now let me show you what comes next…" I explain, tracing two fingers along the side of her thigh and right between her legs.

Lola Pop jumps a bit, almost like she's envisioning Twintelle doing the same thing to her. She clings to my shoulders tightly, as I gently slip my slender fingers inside of her slightly wet hole. It feels so weird being in control of a romantic situation for once...but it's pretty refreshing compared to the times I get dominated, even though I prefer it that way. I continue to gently slide my fingers along the roof of inside of her, all the while she watches me so she can see how I do it. Lola Pop is practically breathless though, her warm breathing brings tingles down my spine while I continue to work my fingers even quicker. Lewd and moist noises come out from below, and Lola Pop begins to drip onto her own thigh and onto the floor as well. Each time the base of my fingers get shoved in along side the entire length of my fingers, she squeezes down and gets intensely tight! Her voice starts to squeak as well, as she's unable to let out complete moans yet. I decide to assert myself even further, feeling up her body with my other hand, firmly leaving it on the side of her chest, fondling it in my hand.

"Y-you want them bigger?" Lola Pop barely speaks, as she closes her eyes and uses her inflation to give herself gigantic tits! "Hehe, I can make any part of me bigger if you'd like…"

I blush, my groping hand squeezing a little tighter while I finger her as fast as I possibly can. I begin to pant, using a crap ton of my energy to please her. It seems to pay off, as her once miniscule noises turn into all out moans. I quiet her down a bit with a kiss, and she starts to tighten up in her lower region even more. Her thighs squeeze over my hand, as she moans one last time, and explodes all over my hand, causing me to shutter from the warmth coating my palm and fingers all over. Lola Pop shakes in my grasp, and she seems a little tuckered out as well. We spend a few moments embracing each other, making sure to give Lola Pop enough time to catch her breath. As soon as she does, I pull away and sit her down on a bed, smiling across at her in satisfaction.

"W-w-well...uhm…" I struggle to find words after doing such an act to her, "you think y-you can do something like that to Twintelle?"

"You really think she'll like that?" Lola Pop asks, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Heh...worked on you pretty well, didn't it?"

Lola Pop looks away, rejecting the fact that I made her a hot mess. I start to laugh, which seems to make her happy. I guess she doesn't get laughed at as much as she hopes, being a clown and what not. She stands up and starts to leave my room, somewhat collectively. It's odd...because she's usually so hyper. I guess I must've relieved something inside of her...I'm glad! As soon as Lola Pop quietly disbands, I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling for a bit, before deciding to call Mechanica so I can join everyone else at the boardwalk. I swear, the more I live this fantasy of a life, the more I feel like I truly belong on this earth...and that I'm helping people.

 **Chapter 7: Twintelle's Deadly Sinema of Lust**

The following morning when we all woke up, pretty much everyone was in a frenzy to get ready for the match. I wasn't able to catch Springman or Twintelle to wish them good luck, they were long gone before I got the chance to say anything. I joined everyone else outside, Twintelle valet properly opened the door to let everyone in, so he can drive us to the event. Master Mummy had to cling onto the roof of the limo like a christmas tree again, but he seemed to find some odd pleasure in that. We were pretty energetic the whole way there, and Mechanica couldn't stop hugging me and bouncing in her seat. She acted like she was hopped up on fifty pounds of sugar. Ribbon Girl seemed to be ticked off at Mechanica for some reason, and pried her off me several times during the car ride. And Abe Cee...well Abe Cee was just bragging and going on and on about his many "streaming" accomplishments.

When we came to the front of the Cinema Deux, we were given pretty top tier seats! Mummy took up three seats with his massive derriere, but the rest of us had no problem settling down in our V.I.P seats located right by the front entrance and in the center of the battling area. Now, we're only a few moments from the match starting, and I'm settled in between Abe Cee and Mechanica. I stretch, trying to seem relaxed, when in reality I couldn't be any more nervous for Springman not winning this match. To detract from my constant anxiety, I decide to converse with Mechanica about the night at the boardwalk all of us had.

"Man Mechanica...y-you really ate so much food last night," I hold back a laugh as I remind myself of how much she stuffed her face back at that seafood restaurant. "I'm surprised you're not getting stomach cramps right now!"

"Well you know me Sammy boy," Mechanica mentions, "there's no limit for me when it comes to consuming meat."

"Thot…" Ribbon Girl mutters, her arms folded as she seems to be in a constant state of irritation.

"S-still upset from last night Ribbon girl?" I begrudgingly bring up, Ribbon Girl pouting and crossing one leg over the other, staring away from us and at the French streets to keep her distracted.

"Don't remind me, idiot," Ribbon Girl scowls, shooting Abe Cee a look like a jolt of electricity, making him cower behind me.

"I-It was an accident, I swear Ribbon Girl!" Abe Cee begs while using me as a meat shield.

"How is it a **fucking** accident when I ask someone to carefully pass a large plate of crab legs and have them ALL drop onto my lap like that?!"

I nudge Mechanica, trying only to get her attention and not for the others to hear.

"Heh, guess she has 'crabs' now Mechanica…I'd keep your distance if I were you," I mumble to her, quirking both my eyebrows twice.

"Uhhmm, Sammy boy," Mechanica says like a ditz, "I don't know what you mean-"

I point at the area between Ribbon Girl's legs, and Mechanica bursts out laughing, clenching her tiny tummy and rolling onto her back. Her laughing catches the attention of Abe Cee and Ribbon Girl...not what I wanted to happen. Mechanica snorts adorably and leans an arm on my shoulder, continuing with the joke, dragging it out a bit TOO much, drawing even more attention to it.

"Hahaha! Hoooo, you better steer clear of that area for a while too, eh Sammy?" Mechanica punches my shoulder, as I immediately cock my head up at Ribbon Girl, who finally understands what we're joking about.

Ribbon Girl, surprisingly, doesn't slap me, remembering that we're in front of a bunch of ARMS fans and live broadcasting news and sports stations. Ribbon Girl plainly smiles at the crowd of people, pitching me in the back as painfully as she can so that nobody else can see! I lurch forward in pain, rubbing my back and scooting away from Ribbon Girl a little. Mechanica notices and folds her arms, sticking her tongue out at Ribbon Girl. Mummy seems a little concerned for me as well, but doesn't try to do anything out of keeping his grim and monstrous public image in front of all these spectators and cameras. I shake off the pain that the pinch brought, openly apologizing to Ribbon Girl, which seems to break the ice between us quite a bit, as she smiles a little in satisfaction. Abe Cee checks his watch and stands up, clearly in a hurry for something.

"Ah shit! I forgot I'm taking over for Biff for the commentary this match!" Abe Cee starts to sprint off to where the main ARMS live broadcasting station van is.

"H-how can he forget something so important moments before he has to do it?" I question, absolutely puzzled by how absent minded he seems.

"Heh, maybe he was too busy pissing his pants from Ribbon Girl sittin' a few feet away from him to remember!" Mechanica jokes, clearly being a little TOO energetic this morning.

"Y'know what Mechanica…" Ribbon Girl grumbles in a brooding fashion, a complete waste of her angelic voice in my opinion.

But oh god...here comes another Ribbonruption. I swear Mechanica's totally **fucked-**

"You think I scared that pussy pretty good, huh?" Ribbon Girl smirks, taking Mechanica's comment as a compliment, much to my surprise.

"Yeah yeah!" Mechanica cheers Ribbon Girl on, "you should totally do something while he's commentating and make him mess up in front of everyone!"

"Hehe…" Ribbon Girl lightly taps a finger on her chin, liking the idea the more she thinks about it.

 **"MUMMY!"** Master Mummy calls out the two of them.

"Master Mummy's right you guys, it's alright to tease him a little bit, but leave him be during his job...ok?" I scold the two of them, both of them reluctantly sitting down quietly. "Haha, I was actually thinking about saying the same thing Master Mummy, I'm glad we can be on the same page!"

 **"MUMMY!"** Master Mummy roars back, imposingly.

"Heh...yeah I guess we COULD talk behind their backs all we want, couldn't we?"

 **"MUMMY!"**

"Mummy!"

 **"MUMMY?"**

"Mummy…"

 **"MUMMY!"**

What he says makes me absolutely bawl out in laughter, and I try to hold it back as best I can. Ribbon Girl curls her fingers into a fist, pounding it into her lap, but not too violently or abruptly to draw any attention from the crowd of ARMS fans.

"What the hell are you two saying?" she interrogates us, demanding we repeat what we said. "Speak english Sam! It's the best **fucking** language in the whole world!"

"Sammy Boy, you told me you took Mummy in high school...can I just ask _why?"_ Mechanica asks, baffled by my seemingly idiotic foreign language choice. "And why the hell do they have that language as an OPTION in high school?!"

"Hey Mechanica, wait until you're older until you say things so profanely...ok?" I ask that of her, Mechanica folding her arms and turning away from me.

" **Fuckity** shit titty dick bitch!" she shouts with defiance, standing up on her chair proudly as she sings out swears like a song from Ribbon Girl's "Underground Album" that features such classic songs like Ribbon Rimjob", that we do not speak of...EVER.

I dive towards Mechanica, wrapping my arms around her from behind and covering her dirty mouth with both of my hands like an overly concerned parent. Mechanica struggles in my full body hold, grabbing my hands and trying to pry them off. I stare at her, waiting until she finally decides to give up. As if right on cue, she doesn't try to resist anymore, and decides to just sit on my lap while I block her profane mouth. Guess both of us are going to have to watch the match like this.

 **"Mummy…"**

"E-eh? What do you mean I'd make a good dad?" I turn to Master Mummy, suddenly feeling a warm, slimy surface brush up and down the inside of my hand. "A-ack!"

I take my hands off of Mechanica's mouth, my face blushing just like she had hoped. She winks at me triumphantly with a delightful smile on, her tongue slightly sticking out of her mouth. While she mocks me, she brings up the number three on her fingers, bringing them close to her head. She then starts to walk three fingers up from my waist to my nose, booping it.

"Heheh, I'm allllll caught up Sammy Boy~," Mechanica boasts, still sitting on my lap.

I try shoving Mechanica off my lap, getting a little too "distracted" and uncomfortable with her on top of my waist the way she is now. She threatens me by slowly withdrawing her tongue from her mouth again, holding it so close to my neck that I can feel her warm breath on it. A little bit of her loose saliva drips down from the tip of her tongue and onto my forearm. I can feel my entire body tingling, freezing in place at the wet little drop landing onto my skin. I no longer want to push her off, in fear that she might embarrass me even more. D-damnit...I can't let her beat my score, so I'll have to step up my game! Mechanica giggles and pats my head like I'm a puppy she owns, and turns around, sitting on my lap with her lower body swishing left and right on top of it, and her feet dangling in the air. She seems really excited for the upcoming match, and so does everyone else! Honestly, while I am excited to see Springman and Twintelle fight...I just up Springman will spring on top of this one, that's all I want.

Before the match can even start, I get a call from my phone. Confused, rummage through my pockets and whip out my phone, noticing that the caller ID is Twintelle! Ohhhh, I do remember exchanging phone numbers with everyone back at the boardwalk. I answer the phone to a worried and earnest sounding Twintelle, which throws me for a complete curveball.

"Sam darling...be here as soon as you can," Twintelle orders, seeming out of breath. "Come in through the side entrance, the password is 0607. Come to my dressing room, s'il vous plait!"

Sensing a great deal of seriousness in the situation, I pick Mechanica up and set her down in my chair, taking action far too quickly for her to try and stop me. I start to make a mad dash for the side entrance to the filming studio, gripping the handle to the side door and punching in the keycode with my other hand. As soon as access is granted, I fling open the door, beginning my emergency search for the changing room that has a golden star on it and the name "Twintelle" plastered below. Running down the hall, my head is snapping back and forth until I catch a glimpse of it. Thankfully, it's only the third door on the right, and I lean up against the door, out of breath from getting so worked up. W-what kind of emergency would get Twintelle so riled up? Finally catching my breath, I swing the door open, practically launching it from its hinges, lunging into Twintelle's dressing room. However, lost in my false sense of importance, I don't notice a mysterious figure shut and lock the door behind me! Oh crap...I think I **fucked** up.

I try to kick down to door, but it's no use. Each strike only results in me tumbling backwards and hurting the sole of my foot. I'm just stuck in a dressing room that's surprisingly vacant for someone like Twintelle. In fact, there's absolutely nothing in this dressing room! If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is a trap. This totally sucks though! I mean, how am I supposed to watch Springman fight Twintelle now?! Urg...everyone else is probably on the edge of their seat, watching the two of them trade blow for blow, the crowd's energy surging through the air like electricity that powers the vigor and determination of the two fighters. I guess watching doesn't matter to me as much as everyone else, because I just want Springman to climb back to the top. Seriously, after being cheated out of becoming the grand champion like he was, it would be the worst if he were to just lose! Well, there's nothing I can do about it now, all I can do is wait…

 _Thirty minutes pass..._

 _One hour passes…_

 _Two hours pass..._

Suddenly, there's the sound turning of the knob from the other side of the door, and a very gradual creaking of the door, which makes my boredom and timeless state of mind fade away. Twintelle comes into room in full focus, and I stand up from my resting position on the surprisingly comfortable floor. Twintelle seems a little upset, and is covered in bruises. Without her saying a word, I can already tell that Springman had won the one on one brawl! Yes! I knew he would do it! Twintelle sets down a white makeup back, applying some to cover her bruises, making herself look as pristine as usual. However, I can't overlook what she did locking me up in this room, so I march straight up to her and confront her head on!

"T-twintelle!" I raise my voice, "were you the one who locked me in this dressing room?!"

"Oui Sam," she admits in a very weak tone, "you are correct…"

Twintelle seems unnaturally upset, was losing to Springman really _that_ bad? Regardless, something seems to be on her mind, so I decide to put aside my anger for her and I address her woes instead.

"Twintelle...what's wrong?" I ask while nearly holding her shoulders to comfort her, restraining myself in respect.

Twintelle grabs my wrists anyways, and places my hands on her shoulders, as if she's longing for me.

"Sam…" her voice practically sings, in a very suppressed tone, "even if I lost to Springman, I am upset for two, far worse reasons."

"W-whats up?" I casually ask again, sitting on top of the counter spanning the makeup mirror that surrounds half the room.

"Most importantly, I got the hint that you aren't staying here with me Sam darling…" she sulks. "I-I was hoping our relationship could have bloomed past the sinful embrace of our bodies. Alas, I was unable to take it to a more spiritual and reliant level."

"What?!" I get pretty flustered hearing her say that she actually wanted to become more than just lovers. D-does she really think about me that way?

"Secondly, I was scheduled to shoot a 'short film' today, and my accompanying actor has gone deathly ill…" Twintelle breaks to me, seeming distraught by the news. "W-we're scrambling to find someone else who could fit his role prestinely...and I thought it could be you."

"Wait...was locking me in that room just a means of revenge for me leaving you?" I cynically question.

"Sam darling, this may be the last time I ever see you, and I wish nothing more than for us to leave each other on a good note."

The point she brings up gets caught in my head, and becomes jumbled around by my morals. I mean...I guess I really do owe her for promising to stay with her, only to leave. I can totally understand why she'd be upset. And honestly...getting the chance to be in a fricken film?! When am I ever going to get THAT chance in my life ever again? I smile at Twintelle and head towards the door, opening it for her once I notice that she wraps up her makeup application.

"Hey Twintelle," I catch her attention, "let's put on a show!"

Twintelle happily takes my arm and walks down the hall with me at a laid-back pace. She decides to strike up a friendly little conversation while we make our way down to the set.

"So, your flight is tomorrow morning, yes?" Twintelle questions. "I also assume you and the rest will be staying at a hotel in Paris instead of my place this time around…"  
"Man, I already miss that place of yours so much!" I complain, which seems to make Twintelle content, her muscular arms folding across her rotund chest. "And yeah we are leavin' tomorrow morning. I can find my way to the hotel we're staying at on my own, so don't worry about keeping me here for too long!"

"Ah, I forgot to mention what character you're being Sam darling," Twintelle notions, going into detail on what character I need to portray. "You're a twenty-five year old man who works a stable office job, and goes to a particular bar quite often. Your name is 'Jean', and he's supposed to be mellow, soft spoken, a little weak, submissive, tireless, and a man who denies ever needing a woman in his life. The short film we're making is one setting, and it takes place the night after you meet me at a bar, and you gave me, 'Sabrina', a night that made me find my purpose in life once again. I'm forever in your debt, desperate to strengthen our understanding of each other, so I visit your apartment."

"...Wow that was a _lot_ of detail to take in…" I worry. "But I think I should do just fine!"

"Also...whatever you do," Twintelle explains in an ominous voice, "do NOT get the director mad. We need to nail this scene on the first try or I'll be in big trouble."

"W-what about lines I have to memorize?!"

"Mmm...no need to fret Sam darling," Twintelle reassures me, "I do almost all of the speaking, you just have to say things during our little interaction that'll help enhance the mood~."

Twintelle continues to explain to me everything I need to know about the role. Apparently, my role is really just a lot of improv and reacting to the situation Twintelle is putting me through, so it shouldn't be as hard as I once thought! Upon entering the film set, I start to get cold feet at both my excitement and nervousness of being filmed for a short film! This must be one ambitious project, as I notice the sheer size and production value of the set and crew! The apartment set looks like a rich, contemporary condo, and there's even a very nice backdrop on the other side of the fake window that displays a city at night. The apartment itself has a nice looking kitchen with slick, black counters, a set of leather couches facing a fireplace and tv, and a loveseat overlooking the gorgeous cityscape! Honestly, I have no idea how much my job at the ARMS facility is paying me. But I swear that someday I will save enough to buy an apartment that looks like this one day!

"Sam darling…get dressed in the suit hanging up over by the costumes, and stand by the kitchen to await my entrance…" Twintelle swoons. "Don't worry, you won't be wearing it for long, and I'm sure you'll leave me breathless with your performance."

"Heh, well I'll certainly try my hardest!" I reassure her, taking the suit that's hanging up and putting it on.

"Remember what I said," Twintelle reminds me. "Our director wants to do this in one take…he's trying to accomplish something truly revolutionary~."

"I'll be sure to leave a lasting impression!" I say optimistically, giving her a thumbs up.

"You better last long…" Twintelle warns, strutting to her spot behind the apartment front door.

Once I get the suit on, I pose professionally in front of a full body mirror, trying to figure out my character's voice and personality in my head, deciding to act pretty much like I would normally but with a more mature flair. After getting myself ready by relaxing my mind so I'm more mentally prepared, I make my way to the set's kitchen, where I casually lean forward on the counter. Before I can take too long to take a breather and recollect myself pre-recording, a slightly shorter man starts to hop onto the kitchen counter and yell at me in French, his accent as thick as Master Mummy's physique.

"U-uhm...parlez-vous Anglais?" I ask, my rusty French sounding like a discombobulated mess.

"Are you my replacement!?" the director interrogates me, getting a little _too_ close as he observes me from top to bottom, practically sniffing me like a bloodhound.

"Yes sir, Sam T. D-"

"I don't care about your name!" he cuts me off, lighting a cigarette and putting it in his mouth dangerously close to my face. "Eh, you're decent looking for the role...you'll do just fine."

The director slaps my back and hunches beside me, as if conspiring to me like some kind of crime lord.

"Look, I'm trying to do something revolutionary with this film!" he declares, smoke trailing out the sides of his mouth while he slicks back his sideburns confidently. "You better not DARE of ruin this...we have film news and world record companies filming my innovative masterpiece, and you better not screw it up, boy…"

He trudges off of the counter and resumes his spot back at the director's chair that's elevated for someone of his 'stature'. As I look around in my place, I spot countless news reporters and film critics all circled in the spectating area of the film set right behind the cameras. The reporters are rambling on about how unique the director's style of film is. They go into a bit of detail on how he's notorious for filming one shot, semi-improvised films, but also how this is his first time ever dabbling in a genre like this. They went on to say that Twintelle has quite a bit of experience in the genre, but I have no idea what kind they're talking about exactly. The director puts a megaphone right up to his lips, blaring his voice at the crew and myself to get ready for action. And before I can ask a question about what I should be doing until "Sebrina" arrives at the door, the director answers it promptly before I can even ask.

"Replacement, do what you would typically do on an evening after your usual work!" he orders, as I give him a nod to insure my reliability. "Annnddd, ACTION!"  
My head stops beating for a moment, completely stunned by how suddenly he called for the filming to start! I try not to show any shaking nerves, the whole quality and style of the film rests in my hands though...god I'm so nervous I could throw up. I don't cave in under the pressure however, and I begin to make my way over to a very expensive looking LED radio, popping it on while loosening my tie, plopping onto the couch. I pray to god that the radio actually starts to play music, and the sound crew is pretty on point, a nice piece of smooth jazz playing out of the radio's speakers. I recall that I have my actual phone inside the pocket of these business pants, and I pull it out and start to check my texts, not actually responding to all the countless texts from Springman and the others wondering where the hell I am. I'm only able to see the face of the director from the corner of my eye, but what I can see of him is him actually smiling. Guess he's pleasantly surprised by his last minute understudy, I'm glad.

In what feels like no time at all, I hear a knock at the other side of the door, and I decide to start saying some improvised lines in a slightly deeper, more mellow voice than my typical tone to try and better fit the bill of my character.

"Just a moment!" I call out to the door, heading over while completely shutting off my phone so it doesn't make any disturbances during the filming session.

I open the door only a crack at first, then slowly creaking it open to reveal Twintelle in full frame. She was somehow able to switch out of her fighting outfit and get situated into a puffy, very expensive looking, white winter coat with matching mittens and boots in the time she was off set, which I must admit is pretty damn impressive given she only had like a minute! Twintelle, or "Sebrina" I should say, seems to have a much more elated and higher pitched voice compared to the usual Twintelle. She lets out a gently laugh, and leans forward into me, her arms locking themselves around my body, pulling me close for a warming embrace. I blush frantically, my hands finding their place on her back as I hug her in return.

"Jean…" Twintelle fawns over me, "I-I came over to thank you for helping me last night…"

"Last night," I try to recall what she told me to remember, "y-you mean at the bar?"

"Hehe~, exactly…" Twintelle pushes her body into mine, letting herself into the apartment and standing across from me with her arms over my shoulders. "Jean...I-I just couldn't keep myself away. You looked like you were on the edge of your sanity the night I first met you...but when you saw me crying, you still came and comforted me. I came to where you said your apartment is...and here I am, ready to thank you."

Twintelle cups a hand under my chin, her pigtails wrapping around my shoulders as she starts to lift her head ever so closer to mine. I-I figured this would be some kind of romantic short film...but why am I still feeling so nervous for some reason? We have a brief moment of silence with each other, and I decide to speak up.

"S-s...Sebrina, just seeing you again, let alone so happy compared to your dreaded look the night I discovered you, is plenty of thanks for me…" I humbly add, her lips still drawing closer to mine until they cut me off and we finally connect.

I let out a tiny noise in surprise, the director looking at the two of us with immense satisfaction, somehow enjoying how fragile of a man I made myself look like. The sad thing is, I'm seriously not acting right now. Twintelle's darkly toned lips glide along my quivering mouth, and silence any tiny bit of resistance I try to force out. My head is stuck in an utter trance, and Twintelle seizes the opportunity and slowly starts to strip off her puffy winter coat...revealing that she's wearing **fucking** NOTHING underneath it! I-is the editing crew going to CENSOR THIS?! She then starts to slip off everything, causing me to lurch back and lean against the kitchen counter in absolute shock. Ok she did NOT mention this god damn part of filming! I nearly speak out to the real Twintelle so I can demand some answers, but I'm reminded by the threat Twintelle and the director gave me about doing this in one take, _or else_.

"Jean...what's the matter~?" Twintelle coos, brushing her chest on mine, shooting me a look of faux innocence.

"I-it's just," I try to come up with a reason to try and stray away from this mature moment, "I think this is a little too fast! I mean, only the day after we met and-"

"Aw...well we could make this a one night stand," Twintelle proposes, her arms folding under her chest and sticking out so it becomes more prominent. "But, if you feel like you enjoyed our moment together…perhaps we could do it night after night~."

"No, that's not it!" I shove past her, making my way to a more open area of the apartment. "It's all too sudden, I'll have to kindly ask you t-"

Before I can finish my invitation for her to leave, Twintelle moves into me and bulldozes me to the ground with her hands on the fronts of my shoulders! I desperately try to struggle out of her pin as hard as I can, but her overwhelming strength is too much for me to take. She gives me a dark expression in a flash, scaring me into ceasing fighting back, which seems to please her a lot. As if anguished to claim me for her own, she pulls me to my feet, and picks me up with her pigtails, carrying me over to the loveseat overlooking the cityscape. Twintelle tosses me down, and quickly makes her way to my kitchen counter, where she pulls a knife out of a cabinet, the moment delivering so much shock that I almost fall off the loveseat! I ease up a bit afterwards though, reminding myself that the knife is probably a prop. I scooch back so my shoulder rest on the elevated part of the loveseat, Twintelle returning to her rightful place on top of me. It's as if she sees me as her royal throne, and feels the need to boycott my freedom for her personal pleasure. With a heavy swallow and my forehead awash with sweat, I glance down at the knife, giving a hint of nervous laughter, unsure whether or not this is where the "horror twist" of this film comes in.

"W-why did you pull out that knife-"

"To keep you in your place, Jean~," Twintelle threatens provocatively, shaking her ass in the air slightly as she draws the tip of the knife closer to my neck.

I instinctively cough and gag at the feeling of the cold, piercing metal against my vulnerable flesh, finally coming to the realization that this knife is **FUCKING** REAL! I start to struggle to no avail, my writhing only rendering my fleshy neck closer to the blade, the tip eventually pressing against it hard enough to actually draw blood! I let out a little squeal in pain, Twintelle laughing sadistically. I-is this her character acting or Twintelle?! My mouth is open but only agonizing throat noises would come out on occasion, as Twintelle calmly traces the knife down the side my neck, her eyes scope in on the blood trickling down my neck, her lower lip being bitten by her teeth. S-she must either be one really good actor, or a complete psycho bitch! Derailing my thoughts, she swiftly strikes to knife to my clothes and starts to cut my business attire to ribbons! I think about running away, but I'm in constant fear of the director and Twintelle literally KILLING me! Twintelle lets off an innocent sounding giggle, her "Sebrina" character really freaking me out!

"Tw-...S-Sebrina! T-this is INSANE! You're INSANE! I-I'll call the cops about this-"

"Awwww, call the cops~?" Twintelle taps the edge of the knife against the side of my neck, right on my jugular. "Naughty, naughty, Jean. You forget where you stand in our little game, or should I say, where you 'lay'."

I look away pathetically, Twintelle finally decides to go for the kill, and cuts my pants and underwear off with the knife, the vicious dagger getting HORRIBLY CLOSE to my **fucking** penis!

"You...you wouldn't…" I deny her risky action, watching the face of a tormentor finding immense glee in seeing me so fragile.

"Then won't you let me treat it a _different_ way~?" Twintelle quirks, lifting the knife away and instead shifting her waist to compactly press into mine.

Out of fear for my own life, I remain motionless, allowing her to have her way with me. My face blisters up in a vibrant red, catching sight of the several film cameras panning around and claiming footage of this embarrassing moment. The idea that thousands, no, millions might see this film finally crosses my mind, and I feel my bashfulness reach its limit, squirming and shutting my eyes in hopes that I can block out any recollection of my public humility. God this is the worst...and I swear I caught sight of the director with a snarky look of perversion on as he watched the two of us, before I shut my eyes. Nobody TOLD me this was going to be a fricken porno!

Twintelle cuts straight to the main event, quite professionally I might add, and exposes her womanly hole right above my penis, the rim already dripping with anticipation. My mind is conflicted, and argues whether or not to sit back and enjoy my first time ever having genuine "Man to woman" sex, or continue to struggle to prevent looking like a complete weakling in front of millions of people! Before I can make the choice, Twintelle's seeping wet opening clamps over the tip of my member, her thighs closing to snatch it and never let go while her body prowls over me dominantly. Her moist inner walls embracing my tip send immediate surges of pleasure through my whole body. Cameras get a bit closer and narrow their lenses to snap a closer picture of how she's violating me.

Her two pigtails droop down both sides of my body, petting me with their unbearable softness, while also being strict and keeping me in my place. With goosebumps riling me up and a constant stream of lustful electricity channeling through my penis, Twintelle's vaginal opening takes me in even deeper, the walls closing in and firmly fitting around the entirety of my member. The sensation triggers a inner voice to be released, and I begin to moan repeatedly just from insertion. As if I was some kind of little child, Twintelle pets the top of my head and hushes me, whispering things like, "What a sweet voice," and, "You're such a good boy, Jean." She follows this up with a devastatingly irresistible blow, and drops her whole body down onto mine, a million feelings overcoming me all simultaneously. With the hum of her voice, my ears are enlightened by the chime of an angel. From the strengthening pressure of her arms, my shoulders soar into a feeling of restricted agony. Because of her bubbly cleavage dropping and fully engulfing my head slowly like supple quicksand, my thoughts become fuzzy while trapped in elastic bliss. And finally, my once half captured member is now completely encased by her intensely heated walls that are constantly tightening to the point where my now regular waist jerks don't seem to pull me out of her at all. Twintelle's sultry voice pans out, a bit muffled by her breasts squeezing my ears while holding my head hostage.

"I know you'll miss that virginity of yours~," Twintelle expresses. "Alas, I shall be the thief of both your purity, and your heart."

While I find it near impossible to formulate coherent thought, I can't help but imagine that this is Twintelle talking to Sam, not Sebrina to Jean. Twintelle decides to ram things up, and uses her strong waist to rock herself on top of me, her whole smooth body kneading on me, leaving me shaken. With a familiar eruption anxiously waiting to be expelled from my penis, I grip the back of the loveseat with my fingers, Twintelle noticing how close to the edge I am. She gradually picks up her rocking pace. Each time my member slips out of her just a little bit, she skillfully adjusts my waist and thighs around the top of my body so that my erect member gets sucked right back in. Overtaken by so many stimulants at once, my eyes roll into the back of my head and I shut my eyelids while her two breasts knock me back and forth in between them. The folds inside of Twintelle rub onto my swelling cock, the immaculate feeling heat and moistness coating it from tip to base. I try to grab onto the loveseat out of frustration again, but my hands find their way conveniently onto her ass, where I clench down, making Twintelle let out a noise in surprise. She praises me, taking my accidental fondling as a bold act of confessing my love.

"I-I knew you loved me, Jean~," Twintelle says with a few tiny moans stringed into her speech.

My body can't take this much longer...and I let out one final yell of pleasure, clinging myself to her perfect body and surrendering my purity, shooting a sticky, hot load inside of Twintelle, officially losing my virginity. At the instant of my release, she pulls me out of her so that the cameras can get a good view of the explosion, my breathless body heaving back into the loveseat with my whole lower body becoming immobilized in pleasure. While my head spins, I can catch glimpses of the people around me and a wide array of mixed reactions. Twintelle seems to be holding both of her hands on my chest, panting as if I knocked the wind out of her when I bucked my waist up into hers during my release. I also notice the film set entrance door cracked open, and a familiar, rainbow costumed clown peeking out from the doorway. I'm able to make out Lola Pop's heartbroken face and I can perceive remorse flowing through me in the very next instant. She hangs her head and backs out from the doorway until she's nothing but a bad memory to fill my mind. Before I can raise my voice to try and explain things, I catch sight of another figure, this one less identifiable.

The figure is slim, and seems to slither like a serpent in the shadows, gracefully swinging along the ceiling of the studio building without drawing anyones attention. I'm not surprised nobody can see the figure and its jaring, ambiguous eyes, but I am muddled that nobody else can hear the clinging of eerie chains along the ceiling, the sounds voyaging quietly, but discrete enough from the sounds of the breathless movie star that I'm able to pick up on them. My focus is brought back to Twintelle, who has the face of a relentless powerhouse who's not even close to being done with me. It's like she wants to do this shitck until I **fucking** die! Thankfully, my unlikely savior, the director, holds up a hand and silences Twintelle with one solitary word.

"CUT!" the director shouts through a megaphone, Twintelle snapping at him disappointingly.

"But sir," Twintelle says with mild agitation, "we could have gotten so much more footage! Let's do several more takes so we can-"

"I'm afraid not, Mademoiselle Twintelle!" he booms, hopping off his directors chair. "You know how I work, ONE TAKE! If we went on for too long, some sort of technical problem would have been bound to happen!"

And with that, the director paces with his hands behind his back to make agreements and discuss with the reporters and critics, giving them plenty of answers to their questions. While watching each of the red lights on top of the large cameras turn off, I can feel the same happening to each measly bit of pride I have left in me. S-shit...why did I agree to this?! Who knows how popular the film will become...or hell, what if one of the others see it?! I look up at Twintelle who seems only to yield miniscule irritation, while I'm freaking out under her with only my eyes. She reluctantly gets off of me, releasing me from her womanly jail, and struts over to my clothes, tossing them onto my lightly bleeding neck. Before storming off, she double takes and decides to give me a more reasonable farewell.

"Sam darling, I'm sorry if this isn't what you thought it would be…" she apologizes. "But you must understand, you wouldn't have said yes if I told you."

"Yeah...y-you've got a point," I force past my lips while holding back sounding winded.

"I won't lie to you anymore," she takes one step closer, smiling down at me, "you're one of the finest men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting~."

"You...can't be serious," I deny, my head still basking in the aftermath of our intercourse.

"Why else would I let you be the one to take my virginity then?" Twintelle confesses, making me look at her in a totally different light.

Wait, she was a virgin this whole time? H-how the...but that doesn't make...she's **fuckin'**...WHAT?!

"W-wait...YOU'RE the virgin here?!" I blurt, bursting up from the loveseat to my feet, fully clothing myself in a rush.

Twintelle slaps me across the face to silence me, and lowers her brows to shoot me a threatening gaze.

"Don't say it so loud! Nobody wants to hear that a darling, a-list film actress like myself is still pure…" she whispers with a tiny bit of raspiness.

"Well…" I give a light-hearted chuckle to break the tension between us, "g-guess neither of us are that anymore, now are we?"

Twintelle gives an equally as elated laugh in response, and gives me a hug more friendly than flirtatious, even giving me a pat on the back as opposed to settling her hands on my shoulders.

"Take care Sam darling, but know these two things," Twintelle pulls away, holding up a finger. "One, you saved my career being here for me today...and I'm sorry you didn't see Springman and me spar, I'm sure you've got many more matches to bedazzle your eyes in the future. Secondly, I wanted to make this passionate act of love making to you now...because I fret I will never partake in your gifted company, since you've made your choice…"

"Hey don't say that Twintelle!" I try to cheer her up. "Trust me, anytime you come to my city for a match, we should meet up! Trust me, I know a few good wine bars that have selections just as good as some of France's!"

"I highly doubt that…" Twintelle narrows her eyes at me and pushes her hips to the side, as if she's offended at my comment.

"Heh...well maybe not _as_ good…"

Twintelle gives me a simple, good-natured smile, and waves while making her way to the director to discuss the shoot. And just like that, we part ways until the next time our paths cross again. I'm struck by remembrance of a particular suicidal clown, and sprint over to the hallway of dressing rooms where I noticed Lola Pop peaking in previously. I start up my search for her, knocking and checking inside every single dressing room until I can locate her! I start to consider that maybe she left the facility, but I can overhear her strangely goofy crying in the distance. I come to the last door, her bawling more prominent than ever before, this must be where she is. Before I can open the door to confront her, the side entrance that I advanced through before instantaneously jerks open, and I get totally knocked into oblivion! Or...at least onto the floor.

I bobble my head back and forth to regain my focus, catching sight of Mechanica, Springman, Ribbon Girl, Abe Cee, and Master Mummy all blankly staring down at me. Springman is the first to question my absence.

"Yo, Sam my man!" Springman greets me like the total bro that he is. "Aw snap dude, where have you been? You were gone for my entire match, and we spent HOURS looking for you!"

"H-hours?" I grow flustered, astonished they would go so far for me. "Aw guys…"

The moment of slight glee is completely shattered by Ribbon Girl, who stomps the heel of her newest, finest, fashion designer shoes into my chest. I remember Abe Cee telling me he got her those- ow, OW! My **fucking** chest!

"You have FIVE seconds to explain yourself before I whoop your ass, dumbass!" Ribbon Girl terrorizes me, again rendering me able to see up her skirt.

"Lucky…" Abe Cee folds his arms as he notices where my pupils are aimed.

Without a moment of hesitation, Ribbon Girl brings the back of her fist into Abe Cee's face, sending him flying down the hall. She pierces me with her gaze once more, longing for me to profess.

"T-twintelle had an emergency at the film set, and I had to fill in for an actor!" I fess up, not bringing up the "other details" however.

"Hmph...you've never lied to me before," Ribbon Girl exasperates, putting me at ease. "But I swear to god if you're hiding anything from me...you're in for a world of pain!"

Ribbon Girl does have a point though, I really shouldn't tell ANY of them what happened between Twintelle and I. I just pray to god none of them are regular watchers of adult movies or come across it. W-who knows what would happen if they figure out. Springman would be heart broken, and Ribbon Girl would make my spine **fucking** broken. I seal the deal on keeping it a secret, and resume my Lola Pop search.

"G-guys…Lola Pop is really upset because Twintelle isn't into her," I speak out of nowhere. "She's in there crying, we should help."

"Whoaaaaa," Mechanica gleams, "'Clown Town' was a lesbian? I didn't know that, did you Ribbon Gir-"

"Why the hell would I?" Ribbon Girl painfully asks, staring down at Mechanica, who is completely starstruck and scared shitless from Ribbon Girl talking to her.

"I-I uh...you...wow you're pretty…" Mechanica mumbles, her tiny body jittering.

I reach for the doorknob, my fingers hooking around the cold, brass curves, cranking it in one direction. Unfastening the door from its locked and hinged position, I brush my fingers against the lightswitch inside the dressing room, all the while wondering what the hell happened to the crying I heard only moments ago. M-maybe she's feeling better- OH MY GOD TOTALLY NOT. She god damn HUNG HERSELF AGAIN?! W-what the actual hell...i-is this time for real? The other five come in and are struck with a dreadful overtone, Lola Pop, like a pendulum, swinging back and forth in the noose. Her mouth gags a little and it seems like she's about to pass on to a better, more homosexual filled place. At least there, she'll be happy, and rest in pea-

 _ **" T,"**_ Lola Pop croaks, rendering all of us speechless.

You've gotta be shitting me…

 _ **" . . ."**_

The six of us look back and forth at one another, our once fearful souls now kinda turning into tiny fits of laughter. Starting with Mechanica, who's the first to burst into an all out chortle, everyone else follows as we all feel completely taken off guard by Lola Pop's fake suicide.

"Hoo boy," Abe Cee wipes one of his eyes. "It might be in bad taste, but I totally didn't expect that!"

"Haha, wow I really thought you were dead there for a sec!" Mechanica points out. "Though I was mainly laughing at Sammy boy's _priceless_ expression~."

"O-oh shut up!" I scold her, a bit of laughter mixed in with my voice. "Heh...everyone else kinda reacted the same way!"

 **"MUMMY!"**

"Heh, yeah Mummy; Lola Pop's 'knot' playin' around with that noose, now is she?" I translate for Master Mummy.

"Aw man, did Mummy seriously just say that?" Springman asks, his voice sometimes cutting out from his own laughter.

"Heheh..you all are a bunch of idiots for laughing at such low brow humor…" Ribbon Girl states hypocritically.

"Whoa everyone!" Springman interrupts. "We gotta bounce to the hotel for the after party, and to get ready for my match against Lola Pop before we take off on the airplane same time tomorrow!"

"Heh...yeah we shouldn't keep joking around and waste time Springman, you're right," I say, calming down and making my way to the door along with everyone else.

"Well Sam, I got one thing to say though…" Springman smirks while leading everyone else out of the building, inviting himself into the warm afternoon sun. "Unlike me, she certainly isn't rebounding from that anytime soon!"

Everyone else starts to casually laugh, except for Ribbon Girl who finds Springman's joke a little too tasteless and punny. Before following after everyone else, I stop at the doorway and look back at Lola Pop, giving her a thumbs up.

"Dude, even when you're totally upset and down over loss, you still find the call to make people laugh," I compliment her while she still swings there. "You're the best! See you at the fight tomorrow!"

 **"** _ **T!"**_

"Heh...yeah we get it now…"

 _ **"R I B-"**_

"...uhhh…"

 _ **"B I T . . ."**_

After that, she starts to foam from the mouth, her once "lifeless" body, now seems even more so.

"...Lola Pop?"

 **Chapter 8: Separating the Boys from the Ramen**

The fight that Springman was supposed to have with Lola Pop at Via Dolce was inevitably canceled, and the execs of the ARMS league told us that we might as well make our way to China for the next bout a little early. This morning has been pretty depressing so far; gloomy gray clouds bombard the air, and not a single speck of blue is showing through the dark fluff. The rain isn't heavy, but it's coming in slightly from the side and it stings like a night with Ribbon Girl in a small room. Maybe that last part is just my PTSD speaking. Honestly though, it's like this day is just mocking me for what I did the other day! N-not only did I get my purity taken completely out of nowhere, but I may have second handedly murdered someone! This guilt is too much for me to take. Trust me, sitting here with my arms folded, head cocked towards a wingside plane window, and looking out at the unwelcoming weather happening during our take off, really isn't doing me any good. I wish Abe Cee and I could share each other's girl troubles, but him and Byte told me they'll have to be alive, alert, awake, and enthusiastic in order to pilot the plane safely through weather like this. Trying to avert myself from the wretched outside sight, I turn my head around and notice Mechanica playing some sort of farming game for the Switch all by herself. She looks really comfortable, having reclined the couch so she can lay on her stomach while she faces the flatscreen and plays, staying quiet so she doesn't disturb Master Mummy, Ribbon Girl, and Springman, who are all sleeping.

"Yo," I dully call over to Mechanica, "that game two player?"

"Oh you betcha Sammy boy!" Mechanica projects gleefully. "Here, pop a squat and we can start a new game together!"

"Hey, thanks!"

I slip out and away from my seat by the window, and I join Mechanica on the couch so we can play some Switch together. She tosses me a joy-con controller, (Couldn't she have given ME the pro controller?) and I settle in to her right. I try to sit down cross-legged, but I almost instantly find myself in discomfort. Mimicking Mechanica, I lay down on my stomach and we start to play in silence for a few minutes. Occasionally, she would give me the rundown on what a certain farm tool does, or what objectives we had to do next. I even tried giving a gift to a girl in the virtual farm town I thought was bomb, but I guess women aren't into randomly receiving a radish from a guy they've known for less than two sentences. While I'm distracted trying to plant a new row of crops, Mechanica crawls over my side and rests her chin on top of my head, resuming the game in that lax, snug position. Normally, I'd suspect her of dropping something down my shirt, or I'd freak out and get all flustered. But she IS my best friend, and it is admittedly nice to have someone I can just relax and hang with like this whenever my head is in a gutter. Mechanica hangs her head upside down and bobbles it in front of my view of the game. I give her a dry, annoyed look for a second, but all she does is observe my downer expression, and finally decides to address it.

"Sam, you seem blue, and I don't think it's my weight suffocating you," Mechanica quirks. "Believe me, I wish I was that big. It's so unfair!"

"H-huh? Something wrong? With me?" I act like nothing too serious is bothering me at first.

"Listen, I would recognize that kind of face any day," Mechanica says. "You made the same face when you were in my room, worrying that Springman had gone missing."

I sigh and shut my eyes to decide on whether or not I should tell her. I guess out of everyone here, I can trust Mechanica the most. Even if she is trying to stab me in the back on occasion, I know she wouldn't try anything if it's something serious.

"I'll tell…" I whisper, making sure the others who are sleeping can't hear. "But if I tell you, promise you won't throw any kind of tantrums or get mad at me."

"Hey!" Mechanica shouts, pounding my back with two of her fists and kicking her feet. "I do NOT throw tantrums!"

"Ow ow! W-what do you call what you're doing right now?!" I shout, forgetting that the others are sleeping for a moment.

I quickly flip myself around and shush Mechanica, her body laying over top of mine. I sit up on the couch and she shimmies around until she's planted firmly in my lap to listen to me. Unlike our previous positions, I was the one who had my head on top of hers, and I begin my confession.

"Mechanica, the film Twintelle needed my help with...i-it...it was a-," I swallow my pride and lean in a bit closer to absolutely make sure only she can hear me. "The film was a porno…"

"Oh…"

"M-mechanica…" I warn her.

"My…"

"I'm serious, I-I trust you!"

"GOD!" she squeals, which nearly gives me a heart attack. "I can't WAIT to tell the others about this haha! Hey GUYS! SAM WAS IN-"

Desperate to keep her quiet, I cover her mouth with my hand. As soon as I try to silence her, the sharp, sting of her teeth biting down on my palm makes me jolt my hand back. Mechanica continues to try and wake the others up, as I'm pushed to a different extreme to try and keep her from exposing me. I pin her down to the couch and I give her a very lengthy kiss, unsure of how long it would take until she decides to calm down. I feel so dirty doing this to someone like Mechanica, who's seven years younger, and my best friend on top of that. Her slim chest raises underneath mine with each inhale her tiny nose takes. And while her body is tensing up quite a significant amount, she isn't resisting in the slightest, and even seems pretty happy that I shut her up. I can feel her head and lips tremble as they try to accept mine. A sweet feeling burns through my mouth, and I try to find a moment to break away, not really sure when she'll be more submissive to my suggestions. A large crack of thunder booms from outside, scaring the two of us away from each other, leaving me speechless in regret, and Mechanica blushing and murmuring shyly. But after, she starts smirking at me for some reason, then proceeds to crawl back onto my lap obediently.

"Heheh, what happened to the whole 'friend' thing, huh Sammy boy?" Mechanica teases, slowly raising a finger, to which I occupy her hand by instead holding it. "H-hey...what are you-"

"Promise me, that you won't tell _anyone_ ," I beg, my grip around her hand tightening. "Honestly Mechanica, I didn't even know it was that kinda film until Twintelle took charge! And the director said he would KILL me if we didn't get the film done in one take!"

"Hey," she says in a more reassuring and serious tone compared to before, "you're the most special-est person in the whole wide world to me! I wouldn't want to get my B-F-F in trouble, because I know you'll always tell the truth to me!"

"Mechanica…" my voice softens, and a large portion of the guilt is no longer cuffed to me. "Do you have any advice by the way? H-how should I tell the others?"

"Oh! That's a lot more simple than you'd think!" Mechanica remarks, calmly stretching her body by leaning back in my lap, the front of her underdeveloped body sprawling out like she's a kitten taking a nap. "Just don't tell anyone! Heh, trust me Sammy Boy, they'll **fuckin'** kill you!"

Mechanica smiles brightly, but I'm here with my jaw to the floor and my bloodshot eyes growing big at her suggestion. I inevitably lose my cool, and I feel the weighted cuffs of guilt being chained back onto my wrists.

"W-what?!" I blare, trailing my eye sight until I find her eyes. "First off LANGUAGE! Second off, y-you're telling me I should just keep this whole thing a secret and not tell anyone?!"

"Precisely!" she proclaims with a finger stuck in the air. "If Ribbon Girl, Springman, or Master Mummy find out about that, given the fact that they all toootally have feelings for you, they'd probably go to town on your ass!"

"T-that's not making me feel ANY BETTER!"

"Wait…" Mechanica ponders, "Is THAT why Lola Pop killed herself?"

"D-don't put that on me!" I look away from Mechanica, feeling even guiltier than when we started talking. "I had NO control over the situation, and I had a knife to my neck on top of that!"

"Whoaaaa, this porno sounds HOT!" Mechanica cheers, daydreaming and contemplating what happened in the film.

"Nuh uh, you're not watching something like that at your age!"

"I'll just search the whole internet for it until I stumble across it!" Mechanica declares, taking her phone out and putting in a reminder for tonight.

I exhale regretfully and turn away from her. Mechanica notices my lack of trust and grabs my wrist with both of her hands, placing my hand on top of her head. She snuggles up against my back with her's, and situates herself more against my lap. She moves my hand in a petting motion on the top of her head for a few moments, letting go, as my hand starts to do it naturally. I finally feel the side of my mouth bend into a tiny smile, and petting her is admittedly very stress relieving.

"C'mon Samm Boy," Mechanica reassures me, "let's play some games to pass the time!"

Without another word about my problems back in Paris, we spend countless hours of the flight playing her wide array of Switch games. We ramble on about how excited the two of us are to see Japan for the first time, if Springman makes it past China first that is! Turns out we're both huge anime fans, so I hope she doesn't nerd out too much in public in front of any locals. Once the day rolls over to its end, and we make it out of the large storm, the once ugly dark sky is now replaced by a dark sky filled with sparkling stars. The moon really makes me drowsy, so Mechanica and I fall asleep on the couch together, awaiting tomorrow morning where we'll be stopping in China for Springman's next grand match! My heart races with anticipation so much that I find it hard to sleep, but seeing Mechanica adorably snooze right beside me makes my eyes flutter, and I soon join her in a deep slumber that will surely last until the plane lands bright and early in the morning.

…

When I wake up the next morning, I'm surprised to find that everyone else is up way before me! I mean, these guys ARE athletes after all, so I guess they must have a healthier sleep schedule than what I have. Hey there's nothing wrong with getting five hours of sleep every day if you can pull it off! Anyways, with our gradual descent to the Beijing airport, Mechanica and I smoosh our faces to the windows and call out all the cool looking scenery. We're able to see a lot of skyscrapers, some mountains in the far distance, and Mechanica even spots a large stadium that was used in some big sporting event years ago. As we fog up the windows, Master Mummy suddenly gets the urge to sight see as well, and SMASHES into both of our backs to peek out the window inbetween us.

"G-gah!" I choke and flail my arms around. "M-mummy, you can…look out the other side!"

"Oncle oncle!" Mechanica cries, her hair clumping up against the window, and her face smooshed.

"Will you two knock it off?!" Ribbon Girl demands.

With blistering annoyance, Ribbon Girl grabs my ear and Mechanica's in each of her hands and drags us towards the front of the plane to meet with everyone else before we land.

"R-ribbon girl, c'mon!" I complain. "We didn't even do anything!"

"Looks like Mechanica's childish nature has infected you, idiot," Ribbon Girl breaks to me, with the scolding look of an upset mother pounding down on me.

As the plane lands on the strip, we muster up all of our things in the front. Ribbon Girl is doing a pretty damn good job keeping track of everything and everyone. She's handing out the bags to everyone, making sure Springman is awake, and heading up to the cockpit to retrieve Abe Cee and Byte. After taking charge in rallying her troops, Ribbon Girl gives her first orders to us.

"Alright everyone, Springman's fight against Min Min is tomorrow afternoon!" she says in her usual well projected voice. "I want everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, to be on their best behavior. But if you had to make me be more specific…"

Ribbon Girl steadily turns her head towards Abe Cee, which seems to allure everyone's attention towards him as well. Guess she really put him on the spot…thank god it wasn't me she called out.

"It was an accident!" Abe Cee defends himself. "So what if I walked in on you while you were changing?"

"Twice!" Ribbon Girl adds, bringing Abe Cee more unbridled shame.

"C'mon, don't gimme that!" he replies, "don't ever gimme that!"

"Anyways…" Ribbon Girl redirects the awkward moment to a different subject, "we have three rental cars we're going to take out into the mountains where Min Min's restaurant is, along with our hotel. We have a minivan, a smart car, and a sports car convertible.

"A CONVERTIBLE?!" Abe Cee and I shout while knocking into each other, electrified at the thought of riding in a friggen sports car!

"Oh baby let's go!" Abe Cee chants.

"D-do you have the keys already?!" I wonder excitedly, holding my hand out as if expecting her to give me the keys.

"Alright you two…" Ribbon Girl ponders, a smirk slowly growing, "you can have the car."

And just like that, she rips open an envelope, and tosses the keys towards me! Holy shit! I didn't think she'd actually do it! As the keys drop into my hands, my gaze meets with Abe Cee, and we get the same idea at the same time, like our brains are liked or something. The moment the plane lands, we lug our things over our shoulders and burst out the plane exit, too careless to wait for the stairs to help us descend, so we just jump off like madmen. Ribbon Girl pokes her head out of the plane door and hollers out to us.

"THE CARS ARE BY THE HANGAR PARKING!" she yells, her voice barely reaching us.

The two of us are nearly at the door of the lighting fast, ultra slick, sports car anyways, because we were able to spot its vibrant, yellow shell from a quarter mile away. And the moment we're about to witness the expensive automobile in all its materialistic glory up close, we both flop our bodies over the hood.

"Hoollyy crap dude…" Abe Cee fawns over the car, "this can't be for real!"

"I'm speechless…I'm gonna piss myself so much that I could turn the entirety of the Yellow River literally yellow," I dumbly remark, my brain having a hard time processing when I'm too busy being astonished over such a marvelous convertible.

"Don't just stand there!" Abe Cee calls over to me, "fricken unlock it!"

"Alright!"

Upon clicking the unlock button on the car key, I expect the lights on the bright yellow mustang to illuminate, and the horn to honk, like a horse calling over to its rightful steeds. However, the two of us hear nothing. Confused, I press the unlock button again, this time, hearing a high pitched, nasally, irritating beep come from behind us. No...it can't be.

"What?" Ribbon Girl asks in fake naivety, "I thought two _totally_ intelligent men like yourselves would like a 'smart car'."

"...Why…" I barely utter."

"T-...this can't be happening…" Abe Cee looks like he's on the verge of losing his mind.

"I forgot to mention one thing you two," Ribbon girl brings up, dangling the sports car keys in her fingers. "I'm not the one who requested the sports car."

With the flick of her wrist, she tosses the valuable keys behind her...and they're caught by Master Mummy?! Mummy struts over to the sports car, putting on a pair of black shades, and picks Abe Cee and me up by the back of our collars, setting us down by our "Beetlemobile". Mummy situates himself inside the convertibile, and takes up both the seats while getting the engine reved up. Springman and Mechanica pass the two of us, joining Ribbon Girl by the minivan. Springman chuckles in his manly tone, lifting his shoulders into a shrug.

"I wouldn't be too upset over it guys!" Springman says. "In fact, once this whole Grand Prix is over, I'll let you take a spin in my car!"

"Whoa, you serious dude?" I ask, completely baffled.

"Damn Springman, I knew you were my favorite fighter!" Abe Cee flatters Springman, which invokes a death stare from Ribbon Girl.

"Huh? But I thought I was-"

"Ribbon Girl," I catch her attention as I make my way to the smart car, "if I know one thing from listening to Abe Cee commentate, is that he changes his 'main' interest fighter quite a bit…"

"Heheh, you've got a point, mutt," Ribbon Girl lightly laughs at my point, but also mocks me at the same time.

I get a little agitated by being called a "mutt", but I don't let it get to me. Everyone gets situated into their vehicles: Springman, Mechanica, and Ribbon Girl in the minivan, Master Mummy in the sports car, and the two non-fighters in the smart car of all things. I can tell Abe Cee is thinking what I'm thinking, getting downgraded because we're not superstars like they are. But I think at least Abe Cee deserves something a little better. He DID fly us here after all. I notice Byte and Barq standing alone at the entrance of the plane, and I roll my window down.

"Hey!" I shout, Byte cranking his head towards me, "you two coming with us?"

"Negatory," Byte monotonically rejects my offer, "I have an implemented module in my artificial erectory chassis that activates high impulse pheromone injections into my inner intelligence circuitry when my optics spot those of Chinese ethnicity that renders my mental capacity prone to the urge to initiate intercourse with homo sapiens of the Chinese ethnicity."

"...uhhh, I don't understand a word you just said-" I pause, thinking on it for a moment.

"I can repeat the reasoning as to why I cannot traverse in this designated country-"

"Wait...you get the urge to **FUCK** CHINESE PEOPLE WHEN YOU SEE THEM?!"

"Affirmative," Byte robotically claims with a blank, emotionless expression.

"Haven't...you fought Min Min before?" I ask, as my finger slowly trails up the inside of the car door to roll up the window.

"Affirmative," he confirms. "The matches in which I have dominated her through other means were ceased to broadcast."

"GEE, I WONDER WHY?!" I ask loudly, rolling up the window as fast as I can.

"Hey Sam?" Abe Cee taps my shoulder, his eyes petrified after he heard the whole thing. "You think maybe you could...start the car so we can get away from Byte as much as possible?"

"G-good idea!" I happily agree, starting the car, and following the fighters in their vehicles.

The drive to the Mintendo Ramen Shop (and newly added hotel business) is only an hour, so it won't take us long to get there at all! Despite the fact that we have to spend the entire god damn drive in a… _sigh_...smart car of all things, the ride so far has been pretty pleasant with Abe Cee in the car with me. Honestly, when he's not fetishizing over Ribbon Girl, he's a total bro! The sights during the car ride are pretty spectacular! Seeing the hussle and bussle of the streets, and the mix of modern day factories and skyscrapers with traditional Chinese buildings and decorations like lanterns really makes this place one of a kind! Following close behind Master Mummy for an hour straight did leave me incredibly envious the whole time though.

We reach the front of the Mintendo Ramen Shop and park in three vacant spots, walking into the grand entrance that has a red arch in front! It's super weird seeing the famous Ramen Bowl that I could only witness on TV in real life. Since there isn't a match going on, there are just bystanders casually walking along it. It makes sense though, since the Ramen Bowl is just the front plaza of this place when two fighters aren't going at it. Mechanica leaps onto my back and starts to ride me while she gasps and ganders at the gorgeously delicious looking ramen structure.

"Huwhuaaaaa!" Mechanica climbs higher onto my body, making my legs wobble, "this place is soooo coooool! I never get tired of seeing it whenever I fight here!"

"G-gyah!" I yelp, nearly falling over. "Hey Mechanica, be a bit more careful!"

"But I wanna be able to seeeee!" she pouts, finally reaching the top and cutely sitting on my shoulders, resting her arms on top of my head. "Thank you Sammy boy!"

"Yeah yeah…" I reluctantly condone her behavior, carrying her on my shoulders as if I'm her older brother or something.

As soon as we start walking amongst the crowd of everyday people, everyone starts to crowd around and cheer for all the fighters, reaching out to them like crazed fans. Mechanica gets taken off my shoulders by Master Mummy so that she can see her fans as well. Ribbon Girl smiles brightly to uphold her public image, and turns to me and Abe Cee.

"Hey you two!" an elated Ribbon Girl calls to us, sounding nothing like she does when there aren't others around. "Go to the front desk and reserve the rooms for us, 'kay?"

"You got it Ribbon Girl!" Abe Cee agrees, looking a little claustrophobic from the crowd of people submerging us so that they can meet the fighters.

We make our way inside the front doors and lean against the main desk of the hotel, a kindly, older woman greeting us in with open arms and a motherly presence to her.

"Ni hao, ni kan tongxinglian baichi-"

"Do you speak english?" I bluntly ask, my face getting a little warm from how frank I was.

"Oh yes, I do speak english!" the sweet woman responds. "Welcome to Mintendo Ramen! Will you two being staying with us for tonight?"

"We're actually here to reserve three rooms," I say, looking behind my shoulder at the four fighters caught in a fan frenzy. "Heh, the others are a little busy with their admirers."

"Ohhh lovely!" the woman claps her hands together and walks around the counter to greet the two of us with a hug each. "Mama's little Min Min has been dying to see all of you, and fight Springman as well! Come, I'll show you to your rooms!"

"Ohhhh, you're Min Min's mother?" I question while we follow close behind her up to the top floor of the three story hotel.

"Mhm! I hope you become good friends with her!" Min Min's mom adds. "She usually works in the kitchen during the day. But ever since she turned eighteen, during our evening service she'll party with patrons, host drinking games, and even partake in traditional Chinese dances to entertain guests!"

"Huh, I didn't know the legal drinking age was eighteen here…" I say to Abe Cee, who responds with a shrug.

Min Min's mom hands me the three keys to the highest rooms that seem to be in their own unique hallway, and heads back downstairs while giving a wave of hospitality. Abe Cee and I decide that we should share a room this time, and we drop all of our things down. We then realize that the others didn't even take their things out of the cars. Sooooo we end up spending an hour moving all of the others' INCREDIBLY heavy bags up to the other two rooms. Even as we carry the luggage up the three flights of stairs three times, the fighters are STILL being swarmed by fans! Guess it takes a certain kind of person to be embedded with that kind of attention and never get tired of it. After all the work is taken care of, Abe Cee and I plop onto our respectable beds face first, our arms dead tired from all the heavy lifting we had to do.

"Urg…" I groan into my pillow, "I can't feel my arms…"

"Y-you...you think they'll acknowledge what we did for them?" Abe Cee barely lifts his head to look over at me on my twin sized bed.

"Honestly, with how easily they can lift this stuff, not likely…"

"Shit dude…" Abe Cee grumbles, face planting into his pillow. "Also, I'm gonna need a moment to myself for a bit, so maybe you can walk around or somethin-"

"A moment alone?" I sit up on the side of my bed, staring him down with a hint of skepticism in my voice. "What do you mean?"

He sighs, "I mean I'm going to watch something I'd RATHER watch alone!"

"...Dude," I directly say to him, standing up and looking at his phone screen while he browses a website. "A-at a time like this, you still have the energy and balls t-"

My heart suddenly drops down to my feet, and my eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when I catch sight of a particular short film on the website. I try not to draw any attention to it, but he taps on the description out of curiosity. Feeling a dreaded sense of urgency, I snatch his phone from him, which leaves him absolutely puzzled.

"Hey man, what the crap?" Abe Cee stands up, and takes his phone back quickly.

"N-no, Abe, DON'T-"

"Hm…" he hums while he reads the description of the video on his phone, his face slowly turning from that of mild intrigue to complete and utter shock like mine. "Co-starring...Sam T. D-"

"T-t-t-that could be ANYONE'S name, right?!" I shout, nearly loud enough for people outside to hear.

"...Sam...don't gimme that," Abe Cee shuts me down. "Was that 'film' you are Twintelle did together, a porno?"

Beads of sweat trickle down my entire body, and I'm far too stunned to give him any sort of reasonable sounding or coherent answer. Suddenly, Abe Cee stands up to my level and is only a foot away from me, his skeptic gaze was agony to be in front of. I'm greeted by a SHARP pain in my left and right shoulders, as Abe Cee grabs both of them and starts shaking me like crazy.

"Dude what the hell?!" he blares while his nostrils flare. "How come you got to be in a god damn porno while I was busy just doing commentary?! Tell me EVERYTHING! What did Twintelle look like NAKED? What kind of things did she DO to you? What sexy outfit did she have on before she banged the crap out of you?"

"H-hey hey, dude, chill!" I pull away from him, falling backwards onto my bed with my skin pale from the fact that he found out about my little secret. "I-if you wanna know so bad you could watch it…"

"Hell no man," he says. "It would be super awkward if I watched a porno with someone I'm friends with in it."

"Then why are you slowly clicking on the video?" I squint down at him loading the video on his phone.

"Well...y'know on the other hand...I get to see Twintelle naked, so."

"Uuuuuhuh…" I slowly nod, backing out of the door. "J-just don't let the others know ok? I'll just, give you some privacy"

I shut the door, completely shamefaced that Abe Cee was not only going to watch the film I starred in, but also because he found it so damn quickly! T-that must mean...no...it can't. It can't SERIOUSLY be that popular after only ONE day, can it? Urg, I try to shake that thought from my head as quickly as I can, but it's not going so well, the thoughts keep lingering. I guess there's always a foolproof way of drowning out things in your mind, and that's by drowning yourself with beef and wine.

As I head down the stairs, I check the clock to see that it's 16:00. I swear if the fighters aren't back from their fan greetings by now, they must be **fucking** dead or something. Thankfully, on my way down the stairs, the four fighters are walking up in the opposite direction, clearly exhausted and overwhelmed by the number of people they had surrounding them just a few moments ago. I smile and greet them casually as I pass by, but Springman stops me by putting his hand to my chest.

"Yo Sam, where're you goin' my boyoyoy?" Springman laxly asks.

"Oh, hey Springman," I rub one side of my dispirited face, which is in dire need of some 'spirits' to cure it. "I was about to head to the restaurant half of this place and get a few drinks: sake, wine, beer, whatever they've got."

"Hey, now that sounds like one hell of a time!" Springman says, seeming a bit envious and yearning to come with. "Yo, is it cool if I tag along? Not like the other girls are able to drink, and I doubt a married man like Mummy would want to. What about Abe?"

"Abe Cee?" I feel my brain flashback to him whipping out the porn on his phone. "N-nope, no siree, I don't think he'd be up for it!"

"Sooo...can I join ya Sam?"

"You bet!" I gladly accept his request.

"Yeah baby!" Springman acclaims, clearly pretty excited to spend time with me. "Give me half an hour up in my room, I got this urgent call back when I was meeting fans and I missed it!"

"Sure dude!"

I wave to him and make my way down the stairs, squeezing through a mixed sea of tourists checking out the infamous Ramen Bowl, and locals just stopping by for a bite to eat. I ask the front desk if there's any room at the bar, and I'm shown a stool where I happily take a seat. The atmosphere in this restaurant is truly something else. I can see all of its old fashioned and respectful roots that go back generations in this Chinese family's heritage. But at the same time, everything is pretty globalized and tailored towards an international demographic. There are very beautifully made pieces of art and posters depicting Min Min in an ARMS match, the special soup of the day is the Megawatt Wanton, and there are two TVs playing above the bar that are both screening ARMS matches and highlights.

Fortunately, the bartender can speak English, so I politely as for some red wine. The bartender excuses himself to the cellar and I draw my attention to one of the screens. Wait...it's playing the Springman versus Twintelle fight that I missed! Yes! I finally get to watch it in action! I'm sitting on the edge of my stool, completely unaware of the bartender setting down my drink. He laughs a little from witnessing my sheer enthusiasm for the match, but he has no idea how much seeing this really means to me.

In the midst of enjoying the match to a nice glass of red wine, I spot a pair of eyes, almost like a tiger's, poking out from under an orange beanie. There's no mistaking where that person inside the kitchen is looking. I try looking around me to see if there's anything else worth noting, but the all attention seems to be magnetized onto me. I very calmly, naturally, and cooly look away from the kitchen door window, returning to my delectible drink. Before I can indulge myself anymore, I hear the sudden swish of the kitchen doors, and two tight hands gripping my shoulders!

I get pulled into the kitchen, but the stretched kidnapping doesn't seem to stop there! Whoever is grabbing me, seems to have gone up a pair of stairs located inside the kitchen, and that's where I'm dragged towards. The whole ordeal is way to god damn quick to get a single call out for help, and by the the I whip through the dining area or the kitchen, the people's gazes are too unresponsive to keep up with my fast I'm travelling! Once I'm dragged up to the top of the stairs, I get flung onto a wooden floor, landing flat on my ass! Thankfully, my head lands on something a little more soft…

"You will soon come to fear me, puny man…" the warrior-like voice calls out behind me, coming from whoever's lap my head is on right now.

Upon an upward turn of my head, I'm greeted by the same pair of large, emerald green eyes, and hair drooping along both sides of this girl's face. And is it me, or does her hair look like...ramen? Holy great wall of shit, it's Min Min! Crap, uhhhh, I gotta act cool, gotta make sure we become friends for her mother, and I gotta make sure I get on her good side- Min Min shoves herself to the ground as well, letting her entire body rest on top of mine!

Huh...well shit...that was easy!

But I can't speak for too long, as she aggressively switches our positions so that my head is trapped between her famously strong legs that have decked plenty of fighters in the past. There's no way in hell I'm going to get out from under her when these things have a solidified grip on my head. She's acting so serious and in control of the situation, that it makes me question why she's even doing this! I-it can't just be because she found sudden interest. There's gotta be an ulterior motive. While her underlying reason for why she has me pinned like a proud combatant defeating her foe isn't revealed, something peering out from between her legs certainly is…

Her warm vagina is brought dangerously close to my face, as I finally decide to break out some words in minor protest!

"W-whoa, whoa, whoa!" I try to close her legs to keep my face from getting any closer to the opening in between. "M-M-Min Min, you don't even know me! Why the hell are you doing this?!"

"I already told you, Sam." Min Min answers. "I'm going to make you... _fear_ me…"

"W-wait...how do you know my nam-"

Before I can continue, I feel the vibration, and hear the noise of a _zip_ coming from my waist! Min Min pulls my pants and underwear off, uncovering my pre-erect member right to her face. I start to redden while I watch her in disbelief that I'm already hard for her without her even doing anything.

"You were trying to stop me...why?" Min Min teases, looking back at me while her index finger tickles the tip of my penis.

"Aaahhhhh...I-I...I don't even know you-"

Tired of waiting, Min Min spreads her legs out wide, letting her waist drop all the way down, and her opening to fall right on to my mouth. My nose becomes overwhelmed by an enticing scent that drives me crazy. I can feel the warmth of her private area on my face, and the lips parting so that my mouth can attach. Before I can jerk my head away, her legs lock back in place, keeping my mouth and nose close to her stimulating vagina. As I'm forced to taste her, I can feel myself forget about the mere thought of escaping. Opening and closing my mouth on her vagina, the erotic, steamy sensations it brings make me grip her ass with my hands and pull myself in deeper. All the while, my throat hesitantly swallows, my mouth already being filled with a little bit of her wetness.

Surprisingly, she actually starts to squirm a bit from how passionately I'm treating her pussy, and decides to show a little bit of mercy, her lips lowering, a few inches from my penis. Each steady, confident exhale from her mouth winds up making my waist shimmer. The warm breath surrounds it from tip to base, taunting me with the promise of her taking it one step further.

"I could leave you limp in defeat with nothing but the air around me, and never laying a single finger on you," Min Min boasts while thrusting her waist onto my mouth robustly. "Nnn...you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Mmmmmm…" I'm unable to speak, my mouth only vibrating against her vagina, and her hostile power slips a little, unveiling a soft, vulnerable girl.

"Aaaahhhhh~," she softly moans, biting down on her lip to prevent her from showing any more weakness. "L-let's see how _you_ like it then!"

The subtle, calming warmth is then replaced by an incredibly intense feeling that sends my waist surging upwards like a rocket. The loose feeling of bliss now feels like a tight, relentless prison, her lips locking around my shaft, and gliding up and down on my erect cock. Her lips pucker around my base each time she brings her head all the way down, and sucks me off viciously. I try to let out a carrying moan, but it's only muffled as a vibration against her sopping hot opening.

The entire length of her long tongue stretches towards my base, placing it along my shaft and flicking upwards with gradually increasing speeds. Her ramen hair bounces slightly with each bob of her head, but most of my vision is blocked from her vagina that continuously emits an indescribably strong taste and scent that leaves me addicted to it. Inevitably, I start to follow in her wake and I begin to use my tongue to enjoy her much more deeply. Min Min's body jumps at the stimulation of my tongue working its way inside of her, and swirling around in a circle. I can feel her lip quaver around my member, and her actions becoming a little more hesitant, again showing this vicious tiger's inner kitten.

Her head, mouth, and tongue never stop tending to my penis however, every inch being coated in her warm saliva by her serpent like tongue, and her lips constantly and vigorously pumping me. I can notice her start to become even more motivated once she can feel my pre cum leak onto her tongue, her pace nearly doubling, and my urge to withstand completely shattering. With my waist thrashing under her tough head, I bury my head deeper between her legs and desperately rub my tongue against the top wall. Her full mouth gives a muffled gasp, her vagina suddenly tightening around my tongue. While clinging to one another compactly, we simultaneously release into each other's mouths, my mouth getting a taste of her hot cum as it squirts from inside, and her's filling with my seed, each pulse of my swelling member making her flinch.

It almost feels like I'm drunk from this pleasure. My vision is slightly hazy, my head feels light, and I still can't seem to move a single part of my body, despite her hold on me slacking significantly. But Min Min seems more energized than before after I pleased her. In fact, she almost seems impressed that I was able to make her cum at the same time I did. She pulls her lips away from my member, and whispers over to me.

"Xie Xie~," Min Min politely thanks, with her mouth slightly dripping and heavily breathing. "I'm a bit ahead of schedule for my plan, so I'll toy with you a little boy more, weakling."

After kindly showing a bit of appreciation, she welcomes my member into her irresistible mouth, but this time takes it in even deeper, the top portion of my penis in her throat! Without gagging or hesitating, she starts to make swallowing motions with her throat. The surfaces surrounding my upper member move like waves against my tip and my glands, leaving me gasping for air. Min Min swallows nearly every few seconds, and my member already feels the urge to cum again, even though she just started assaulting me with her damp, slick throat. Since my head is locked between her thighs, my mouth is no longer locked onto her pussy, resulting in moan after moan with my voice. I try to hold back the loudness, but her extremely profound deep throating never fails to force a sound out of me with each movement. After adding the tip of her tongue tracing the neck of my penis right under my tip, and the curling of her lips around my base, I'm brought to my limit in nearly seconds. I ejaculate a second time, unloading my warm fluids down her throat. Even as I leak a constantly stream directly down her throat, Min Min just closes her teary eyes and takes in everything, never rejecting for a moment. While a suckling nose comes from her tightly shut mouth, her lips glide up from my base until they reach my tip. After giving it one final lick, she finally releases my member from her provocative mouth, and gives it a kiss before turning herself around to face me. She takes a few minutes to recover from the afterglow, and to recollect herself. We're left lying against each other for a while, until she suddenly realizes that she has an agenda.

"Sorry, but I've got further plans for you _another_ time…" Min Min warns me mysteriously, leaving me filled to the brim with curiosity on top of my pre-existing exhaustion.

"W-w...what does that mea-"

" **Chashao MIAN!"** Min Min shouts, suddenly grabbing me and tossing me into the air, where she proceeds to kick me a thousand **fucking** times, sending me down the stairs!

"Shit, shit, SHIIIT!" I yell in a panic, suddenly snapping back to my senses as I land chest first onto the floor of the kitchen two stories down.

I shake my head to recover my senses, the faces of several chefs and other kitchen staff directed towards me. They're giving me very confused, almost disgusted looks that I just landed in the kitchen for no reason. A few of them are even squinting at me with a bit of blush on their cheeks for some reason...Wait, d-did they...did they HEAR all of that?! I slowly stand up and pan my vision to look at every single person. All I'm doing is giving them a dumb, naive smile, as if nothing even happened. I carefully walk backwards out the kitchen door, returning myself to the loud, bustling restaurant. And whether or not all those chefs heard what the **fuck** was going on up there is beyond me…

What happened with Min Min felt like a dream to be honest. It flew by so fricken quick, that I can hardly believe it even happened at all! J-just what the hell was Min Min planning when she decided to just pull some person she's never met up into her room to do something like _that?!_ Furthermore, just how the hell DOES she know my name? Something doesn't seem right about her…

"Sam!" an identifiable, gallant, and springy voice greets me from a V.I.P booth that looks like a miniature lounge. "Hey dude! Were you takin' a tour of the kitchen or somethin'? C'mon, I bought us some beers!"

"O-oh, sure thing Springman!" I happily accept, taking a seat across from him. "Heh, really sorry about that, something really... _odd_ happened."

"Odd huh?" Springman taps his chin with his index finger, while his thumb rests under his chin. "Well, drinks on me tonight, maybe it'll help you forget if it was something negative, yeah?"

"Yeah, you're right man!" I pick up the beer can and crack it open, pouring it into both of our mugs. "Oh you're twenty years old right? First time having alcohol?"

"Well when I was a lil' 'slinky kid' when I was younger…" his little nickname makes me chuckle, "I was allowed to taste alcohol whenever my mom had some. Weren't your parents like that too?"

"I-..." before I can answer, I start to feel my head ache like crazy for some reason. "Grrn...m-my parents...mom…"

I can't seem to remember either of my parents...but I don't think anyone up until now has brought them up. All I can remember is that my mom died in a car crash...B-but why can I- how can I see the inside of the car? Springman immediately acts like he remembers something, and views me just like he did way back when Ribbon Girl had that "talk" with him behind my back. He's quick to change the subject, and takes a quick drink.

"Man Sam I tell you what," Springman cautiously remarks, "I'm totally stoked for tomorrow's fight! I got a good feeling after meeting with all my fans. It really coiled up my springs!"

"W-well I'm sure you'll do great against Min Min, Springman."

"Ohhhhh, speakin' of which!" Springman brings up. "I actually called Min Min and invited her to a drink while driving here!"

"W-what?!" I nearly fall out of the booth in surprise, keeping myself up by grabbing the table.

"Yeah baby!" Springman smirks and leans back. "We were gonna have a drink just the two of us the night before our match, but I saw that you were heading down and I thought it would be sweet for you to hang with us!"

I'm absolutely stunned silent, quietly sipping my beer while looking away at the patrons passing by. D-don't tell me I'll actually have to...EXPLAIN myself after what the **fuck** Min Min and I did with each other! Not like I could've done anything, she had me down good! Regardless, maybe it's not the best if I stick around long enough for her to try anything. W-what would she say if she saw me?! "Oh hey you're that weak ass, single, weeb of a loser I just **fucked!** " And trust me, that's putting it LIGHTLY. But before I can stand up and come up with an excuse to call it a day early, the kitchen door swings open, and the patrons burst into cheers. Springman and I slide open the paper-like door that keeps our booth secluded, and we check out the kitchen entrance. Parading into the restaurant, and passing with flying colors, is... _oh shit._

Min Min is wearing a sensationally dazzling cheongsam Chinese dress (Before you wonder how I know that, Twintelle and I had plenty of fashion conversations at dinner that one night). The beige color, it's gorgeous floral pattern, and the way it fits around her body is an absolute specticle. It almost makes me completely forget about what she did just a few moments ago. But then again, other people inside the restaurant react as if this sort of thing never happens. So what's the occasion? My heartbeat that was already pretty frantic and fleet is now ramping up rapidly because of Min Min's presence growing closer to our booth. My mouth hands open as I sputter to try and come up with an explanation, but all Min Min does is stand right in front of our booth, and bow.

"Good afternoon Springman," Min Min mellowly greets us. "Springman, would you like to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh sure thing Minny!" Springman smiles brightly like usual as he introduces me. "This is Sam! He's a good friend of mine, and one hell of a masseuse too!"

"M-minny?" I ask out of nowhere, tilting my head between the two of them.

"Ooohhh, h-heh, about that…" Springman actually starts to get a little flustered, but Min Min cuts him off.

"No it's okay, I can tell your friend, Sam, about _us_ ," Min Min says while joining us in our booth, sitting down next to Springman and shutting the sliding door. "Well, the two of us used to date!"

"GAH, WHAT, DATE, WHAATTT?!" I nearly spit out and drop my beer as I exclaim my confusion. "W-w-w-whoa, whoa, whoa...the hell? I didn't expect that…"

"Heheh, aw snap, you better get to drinkin' soon," Springman jokes. "It's all good Minny, he usually overreacts to stuff when he's sober."

"S-since when have you seen me drunk?!" I ask loudly. "And when were you two a thing?!"

"Well…" Min Min settles into the booth a bit more as she begins to explain, "I was actually Springman's first opponent when he first started fighting. I can see that his good nature never left him, because even after losing to me our first time against each other, he still offered to take me out for some ramen to congratulate me."

"Yeah, that does sound like something only he would do," I concur, smiling and trying to put the past Min Min encounter behind me; it must've just been a dream or something, right? "Wait, then why are you two split up?"

"Minny and I were just too far apart from each other to make it work, y'know?" Springman explains. "Min Min has her restaurant, and I have my gym that I need to help with."

"Springman, I think you're overlooking the _other_ reason why we split up…" Min Min says with a bit of hostility in her voice.

"H-hey you two, how about some drinks on me?" Springman offers nervously.

"Alright!" I root him on, "thanks Springman!"

As Springman looks at what drinks to order for tonight, Min Min contemplates something, and decides to scoot a little closer to Springman, taking the drink list from him.

"Say Springman, how about we have a little fun~?" Min Min proposes.

"Fun?" Springman asks. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmmmm, how about a drinking game?"

"Ohhh damn!" Springman suddenly gets pretty excited. "Bada-bring it Minny, you're on! Sam, you gonna join in on this?"

"Heh...I'm good dude," I turn him down, thinking it would be best if at least ONE of is stays sober. "You're gonna need someone to walk you back to your hotel room!"

"Very well then…" Min Min says sinisterly, shooting me a glare that brings back memory of our bedroom moment.

"W-wait Min Min, about what happened before-"

But before she can answer, Min Min leaves our booth to go grab some alcohol for her and Springman's drinking contest. I-I have so many fricken questions and confusions. The two of them were together? D-do they still like each other? Why the hell did Min Min DO "that" to me a few minutes ago, only to act normal now? Is she planning something? I-if so...what is she planning? Is it wrong of me that I'm VERY **fuckin'** attracted to Min Min's ex boyfriend?! How BIG is Master Mummy's DICK-...Ok, now I'm getting side tracked.

Min Min returns with nearly a dozen bottles of Sake, and two small glasses for the two of them to drink out of. She shuts the sliding door, and starts to pour the first few shots.

"Alright Springman…" Min Min toasts to Springman, "bottoms up~."

The two of them take their first shots, downing them no problem. As the shots go down one after the other however, Min Min seems to have a much higher tolerance than Springman. Also...is drinking the night before a big match REALLY such a good idea? I mean, I guess if the two of them are drinking the same amount, it can't hurt that much, can it? The whole time the two of them simultaneously take shots, Min Min acts perfectly fine, while Springman seems to be acting a LITTLE intoxicated. And by a little, I mean as intoxicated as whatever designer in ARMS laboratory invented Helix. Seriously, I've always hated that gooey...blob...hard to hit...piece of shit.

"Heeeyyyyyy Sim Sam Sammin'...Salmon heh…" Springman slurs after nearly thirty minutes of straight Sake shots. "W-weeeere you SORE that time I **fucked** you in the butt?"

"EH?!" I blush heavily, trying to pass off what he's saying as just drunken nonsense. "Y-y-you must be having WAY too much to drink Springman!"

"Mhmhmh, perfect," Min Min laughs quietly to herself, reaching for a piece of paper and a pen from inside of her dress. "Springman, could you sign this please? Someone wants your autograph!"

"Y'got it, noodle dudele…" Springman drunkenly garbles, signing the paper without thinking, and somehow doing his signature really well despite being totally trashed.

"Oh, you also need to sign here, here, here, aaaand here!"

Like a bumbling drunk, Springman signs all the spots, too tipsy to realize what he's done.

"S-Springman!" I shout out, reaching across the table when I finally realize what he did, trying to stop him. "W-what the hell Min Min?! What did you make him sign?!"

"Ohhhh nothing big~," Min Min deviously flaunts. "Just a surrender waver to cancel the fight tomorrow, and let me win by default!"

"F-for real?!" I slam both my palms onto the table. "D-damn, can't believe we got duped. We won't stand for this, RIGHT SPRINGMAN?!"

Unfortunately, Springman literally CAN'T stand for it, as he's gotten so drunk to the point of collapsing onto the table. E-even I could drink that much sake and still stand, so how is he already knocked out? Unless...she did something to them?

"I-I-I'm going to report you for this!" I threaten her. "What you're doing is totally dirty, cheating, and hell, even ILL-"

In a flash, Min Min charges into me, her one slippery noodle arm turning into a dragon to hold me down with more force against the wall. I gag as her arm crushes my wind pipe, her head leaning closer to intimidate me. I try to speak up, despite being choked by her massive arm.

"G-gahh...y-y-you won't get away with this!" I warn her. "I'll tell the officials that-"

"Oh really?" Min Min smirks devilishly. "Well if you try to act as his witness, or try to report me...guess I'll just have to tell them that I have video of a _certain someone_ raping one of the world's most famous ARMS fighters~."

"Y-you were the one who assaulted me!" I remind her, barely forcing our words from my neck being squeezed.

"Ohhhh, is that so?" Min Min tilts her head. "That's not what the camera in my room picked up~."

I bite down heavily on my own teeth, staring straight at her with payback in mind. S-she really has me in a god damn corner right now, but I have to try at least SOMETHING to stand up for Springman! I'm not going to let some ex of his ruin his lifelong hopes and dreams! I'm not going to let her crush someone I love and care for! With my voice, still semi gagging, I utter out a word of challenge.

"Y-y-you're a coward…" I mumble under my breath. "A cheater and a coward…"

"Tsk...you're calling me pathetic?" Min Min smirks, trying to shut down my statement by crushing me harder.

"Y-you want to take down Springman like that so badly?" I vengefully ask. "F-fight me then…"

"Fight you?" Min Min leans off of me and bursts into hysterical laughter. "A-a-are...haha! Are you serious?! Hoo man, I-I'm gonna be laughing about this for daaays!"

"I'm SERIOUS!" I slam my fist into the wall she had me pinned up against. "Tonight at midnight, when the Ramen Bowl closes, we'll fight each other there. If I win, you have to rip up that contract you made Springman sign!"

"And if I win…" Min Min crawls closer to me in the secluded booth, "I get to keep the contract, and send your ass to jail…"

I look deep into my own thoughts and mind. True, if I go to jail, I might not be able to see any of the friends I've made recently ever again. Everyone will see me as just some criminal filth who betrayed them, and was playing them all for a fool. I could toss aside this challenge right now, and let Springman lose, just so I can be with everyone still. Even then, Springman is the sole reason why my life has meaning anymore. He was the first one who introduced me to this new form of rebirth of my life, and I WON'T take it for granted! I don't care if I get bloodied, bruised, or lose several limbs. I'm going to do whatever it takes, or at least try, to make sure Springman can fulfill his dreams too!

"Min Min...I accept!"

 **Chapter 9: Sam's Call To Arms/Sam Vs. Min Min**

Lying in my hotel room, I cower under my pillow, almost like in trying to suffocate myself before midnight, which just so happens to be in THREE HOURS! Mechanica and Abe Cee both look at me in disbelief from my story about what happened between me, Min Min, and Springman. There's is no **FUCKIN'** way I'm going to out box the ramen bomber herself! Man...I'm a total goner. Mechanica finally gets fed up with my shit, and pulls me out from my bed, slapping me across the face.

"Yow!" I yelp, rubbing my cheek. "Mechanica, what the hell was THAT for?!"

"It was to snap you out of it Sammy boy!" Mechanica scolds me. "What good is delaying the inevitable when you don't try to do anything about it?"

"Y-you're right Mechanica," I sigh pathetically. "Urg...I just can't help it y'know? What am I going to do?"

"Actually Sammy...you CAN help it," Mechanica quirks, catching my attention. "All you have to do is ask for help!"

"H-huh?" I sit more upright, facing Mechanica directly. "How can you help?"

"Ah tut tut, that's not what I wanna hear," she smirks. "I wanna hear a biiiiig, 'Mechanica, can you _please_ help me, since you're such an attractive genius?'."

"Sheesh dude," Abe Cee cuts in. "Y'know I AM a black belt in taekwondo, I could give you a few pointers-"

"Hahaha!" Mechanica bursts into tiny fits of laughter, pointing at Abe Cee, "YOU, a black belt in taekwondo?"

"Hey don't laugh!" Abe Cee stands up from his bed, raising both his hands in 'chopping form'. "I'll have you know, that I've got CAT LIKE REFLEXES!"

Mechanica just sits next to me on the bed, reaching over to pick up Abe Cee's blistering hot cup of tea he ordered. Without warning, but giving plenty of time for Abe Cee to react, Mechanica tosses the hot tea at him, and he doesn't even see it coming. Hot tea gets all over his face and chest.

"Aahhhhh! Shit!" Abe Cee runs out of the room, his screams echoing as he plummets down the stairs, intruding on countless other guests, who also start to scream as a reaction.

" _Cat like reflexes…_ " Mechanica imitates him, which makes me feel a lot better, and I start to chuckle lightly. "Heheh, it's nice to see you smile Sammy boy."

"Thanks Mechanica," I recognize her, feeling my shoulders slack a bit more. "Really, I needed that. You think he'll be okay though?"

"Eh, first degree burns never killed anyone," Mechanica shrugs. "I would know after working with blowtorches for so long. It's only when you see a burn thats black or white that you should panic!"

"S-speaking of burns…" her comment suddenly reminds me of something. "M-MIN MIN IS GOING TO ROAST MY ASS WITH HER DRAGON ARM, SEND A MILLION VOLTS THROUGH ME WITH A MEGAWATT, AND COOK ME EXTRA CRISPY WITH HER RAM RAM-"

Mechanica slaps me again, bringing me back to my senses.

"Sammy boy, calm your non-existent tits!" she reassures me. "Trust me, the ram ram ARMS are the LEAST of your worries after she caught footage of you two... _ahem_ …'ram ramming' each other in her bedroom…"

"Y-you don't have to remind me that I told you!" I grip my hair with both my hands. "Gahhhh, but I needed to tell someone. And you two were the ones I could trust the most."

"Aw...well y'know what Sam?" Mechanica stands up from the bed, punching a fist into the air. "I'm going to help you Win against the Min!"

"You make it sound so easy…" I say in utter depression. "I don't even have stretchy arms like all the other fighters!"

"Helloooo dummy!" Mechanica swings her way so she's kneeling behind my back, hugging her normal, skinny arms over my eyes. "I don't have any special arms either!"

"W-wait...are you suggesting what I THINK you're suggesting?" I raise a fist, feeling triumph flood through my veins. "Do I get to pilot your suit?!"

"Heh...weeeell...the thing is...it's a little too small for you."

"Damnit…" I slouch back again, being brought to a feeling of anticipated defeat once more.

"But!" Mechanica announces, "I can set you up with the next best thing!"

She presses a button on the top of some kind of suit remote control, and next thing I know, the whole thing BUSTS into our room like **fucking** kool-aid man! The giant yellow suit then sticks both of its arms out, and ejects them from it's sockets. They land on the floor in front of me, and instinct tells me to stand up, and try them on.

"W-wait, Mechanica," I question. "Where the hell were you keeping this thing!?"

"I set it on stalk mode, so that I'll always have it nearby, but I won't have to burden you guys by having it on the plane!" Mechanica explains. "Now stop stalling and stick your arms inside those coils!"

"A-alright…"

Upon sticking both of my hands inside the goldish yellow coils, a bar sticks out between two sides for me to grab onto! Confused as to how these ARMS work, I grab onto the bars, wondering if I'm doing it correctly. Snapping to my arms, the lower portions of the coils strangle my forearms and lock on tightly! I freak out, falling backwards onto the bed, Mechanica's laughter accompanying my cowardly yell. Upon trying to take my arms out of the large robotic stretchy ARMS, I end up flexing them up into the air, the two artificial limbs feeling surprisingly light for two huge ass metallic weapons! However, my understanding of them is anything from perfect yet, as I shift one of my hands forward, causing my right arm to launch towards a wall, smashing a hole through it!

"O-oh shit!" I quickly try to retract the arm, only causing a larger hole to form, revealing Ribbon Girl naked in bed, reading. "Oh GOD! R-Ribbon Girl, I can EXPLAIN!"

"...You're...so...dead…you...perverted...monkey..." Ribbon Girl threatens, slowly reaching to put her sparkies on so she can deck me.

"W-w-w-wait Ribbon Girl, FORGIVE ME!" I shriek as Ribbon Girl launches a heavily charged punch towards my face, that somehow gets blocked as I hold my arms up in a cross, forming some sort of blue barrier.

"H-hey! You were supposed to get hurt, idiot!" Ribbon Girl yells in confusion. "Mechanica, why are you letting Sam use your arms?!"

"R-R-Ribbon Girl I...uhh…" Mechanica has a hard time explaining herself. "W-we already share a room...t-talking to you know is even harder y'know!"

"Sam, what are the two of you UP TO?!" Ribbon Girl directs her attention to me, making me equally as terrified to see her so vicious. "You're paying for the wall by the way!"

"R-Ribbon Girl, this is really important," I warn her. "Believe me when I say Min Min and Springman used to DATE, and she's getting revenge by rigging the match! She got him drunk, and made him sign a bunch of surrender papers under the influence! If I don't win this match against her, not only will I go to jail, but more importantly, Springman won't win his Grand Prix!"

"Sammy boy, you've got some weeeird priorities," Mechanica giggles.

"A-are you serious?" Ribbon Girl asks in disbelief, but ends up believing me after giving it a moment of thought. "I knew the two of them were a thing, but to think Min Min would go this far...that bitch. I'm going to help you Sam, whether you want me to or not!"

With those words, Ribbon Girl detaches the sparkies from her own arms, and attaches them to the ends of my newly acquired artificial arms. I feel much more balanced with gloves attached to the ends, and I freely move the metal limbs around as if it's natural for me! Mechanica and Ribbon girl observe the figure of the scruffy, brown haired, lanky, yet determined man in front of them, nodding to each other in approval. However, Ribbon Girl has second thoughts, and starts to rummage through my luggage for some better clothes.

"Hmmm, no, you're going to need a much better style than what you've got right now," Ribbon Girl critiques.

She takes out one of her spare masks, and starts to alter it like a professional fashion designer! Ribbon Girl seems really proficient when it comes to clothes! She lifts my hair, putting the now yellow mask with a golden spike pattern sticking out by the back of my head, over my eyes. Ribbon Girl picks out a hoodie that's solid black like ink for me to wear over top of a yellow t-shirt, leaving the hoodie unzipped. She finishes off my design by changing my pants FOR me, equipping me with a pair of black basketball slacks.

"G-gyah! W-who said you could change my clothes FOR ME?!" I freak out during her entire process, but she ignores me.

"Urg...just tell me if you like the way you look, idiot," Ribbon Girl reluctantly states, moving me in front of a mirror so I can take a glimpse.

"W-whoa...you did a really good job!" I smile brightly, wondering how the hell she managed to make someone like me look cool! "Hey...what does this have to do with helping me fight though?"

"Listen, if you're going to do some ARMS fighting, you don't want to keep seeing yourself as just some loser from his lonely apartment anymore, right?!"

"You're right," I turn to her, looking past the insult side of her comment. "Thank you so much Ribbon Girl!"

"Y-yeah, whatever…" Ribbon Girl gets a little bit flustered at how nice I'm being to her. "Just don't lose, ok?"

"Hold on!" Mechanica interrupts. "If Sammy boy is going to be getting into a fight, shouldn't we teach him a few tricks with those ARMS?"

"But that would mean needing someone for him to punch," Ribbon Girl retorts. "A-and no way in HELL am I letting him punch me over and over!"

 _Thud…_

 _THUD!_

 _ **THUD!**_

 **"MUMMY!"** Master Mummy howls, barging through HIS wall which creates a second hole, merging all three rooms now.

"W-wait, you're saying you'll help me Mummy?" I turn towards him, completely ignoring the fact that he caused even more destruction than I did.

 **"MUMMY!"** he nods.

"That's fantastic, thank you!" I say. "Oh, by the way, how's Springman feeling?"

 **"MUMMY…"** he reassures me, saying that Springman is sleeping soundlessly.

"Oh badass!" I celebrate, taking a look at the three of them, feeling eternally grateful. "All of you guys...t-thank you so much. I know everyone here cares about Springman as much as I do, seeing how you all came on this trip to cheer him on. B-but this isn't just my fight against Min Min, it's ours!"

I can't have my glorious "speech moment" for too long though. Abe Cee slowly trudges up the stairs with a cold towel over his face, and lifts it to look at the four of us, and the two holes that we somehow smashed in the time he was gone. His reaction, for lack of a better term, is priceless.

"What that fricken crap did I miss?" Abe Cee ponders in utter unsureness.

"Nothing man," I reply. "In fact, things are just getting started!"

The next three hours we spend honing my ARMS skills, the three fighters giving me insight into their fighting style, and important techniques that I need to know. Abe Cee actually helps quite a bit as well, using his knowledge from commentating over a hundred ARMS matches to give me some insight into Min Min's fighting style and tactics. To practice all the information the four of them have given me, Master Mummy lets me punch, grab, and block against him with the use of Mechanica's super nifty, artificial ARMS! Despite Master Mummy looking like he weighs several tons, I somehow manage to grab him on a few occasions, tossing him over my body with full force! It's probably not my own strength though, just the sheer willpower of these golden colored titanium arms. And the whole time I practice, I never once feel like the old me thanks to these clothes. I see myself as a badass fighter who can take on any challenge that gets in his way! And as soon as the clock strikes midnight, I make my way down to the Ramen Bowl, with the other four close behind.

Min Min is already here, she must've been waiting the whole three hours by the looks of it. I don't relent my path towards our battlegrounds. At this point, nothing is going to break my stride, and nothing will slow me down. She seems to be equipped with a Megawatt and Dragon arm. She's also standing quite proudly in her well known green top, orange skirt and beanie, along with her sunset colored mask. Her ramen arms jiggle slightly, as if she has some sort of itchy trigger shoulder, and rolls her megawatt to the side while waiting.

I take a glance down at myself, trying to put myself in the shoes of a fighter. I flex my fake ARMS that ejected from Mechanica's suit in front of my body, and focus each pupil on my sparkies. I can see clearly despite the yellow mask over my eyes, slightly being covered by my hair. The back of my black hoodie flaps in the moderately forceful breeze, and my sneakers squeak as I stop on the other end of the enormous bowl separating me from my opponent.

"I see you have a new get up…" Min Min points her dragon at my outfit. "I prefered the way you looked before. You look like a total loser."

"Oh yeah?" I boast with newfound confidence. "Well I preferred it when you were wearing nothing!"

Min Min's cheeks light up at my comment, and she clenches her Dragon to charge it, eager to shoot me square in the face with concentrated heat.

"You're wasting your time, Sam." Min Min says while turning her left arm into a dragon. "You'll come out of this with nothing but a sore ass and some jail time!"

"Sammy boy gets that first one all the time!" Mechanica gleefully calls from the sidelines.

"M-MECHANICA!" I shout over at her; she just taunts me by pretending not to hear.

"Enough of this!" Min Min silences the two of us, preparing to strike. "Even with your newfound arms, you are still nothing more than a perverted weakling behind that mask!"

She stretches her Dragon out towards me, and the jaw of the green beast drops, unveiling a fiery gullet that begins to charge up molten energy! In the blink of an eye, a blistering beam gets fired from the mouth of the Dragon, and it jets towards me! I remember what Abe Cee told me, I have to get closer to her in order to take her down for good. Using the block technique I practiced, I cross my spiraling metallic arms out in front of me, the blue barrier nulling her attack! Brushing the deflected blow aside, I start to sprint towards Min Min. She then fires out a MASSIVE Megawatt that surges with tons electric volts, the boulder sized battery slowly approaching me. Ribbon Girl told me to be quick on my feet, and always stay on my toes, so I quickly dash to the side, evading the incoming Megawatt. Min Min notices her Megawatt miss, and prepares to fire at me with her dragon again. Desperate to get a punch in on her, I dash forward, flexing the artificial arms as determined as I possibly could, electricity pulsing through the sparkies! I throw one punch like a missile to knock her dragon back down, I follow that up with a second charged sparky punch that cuts through the ravaging breeze right into her face!

Holy shit, I can't believe I actually HIT her! I-I never thought I'd actually be able to hold my own against a professional ARMS fighter. In the distance, the others start to yell at me because of how distracted I am. What am I doing wrong?

"Don't just stand there IDIOT!" Ribbon Girl coaches. " **Fucking** GRAB HER!"

"Oh RIGHT, DUH!" I thump my forehead with one of my gloves, following it up by launching both gloves forward to go in for a grab.

With Min Min in my grasp, I try to mentally plan in my head how to dish out as devastating of a combo as I can. I knock her into the air with my two hands together, like I'm bumping a volleyball, leaving her spinning and suspended several feet away from me. I spot the two pillars holding up the giant gong right in front of the restaurant, and I launch both of my gloves to grab onto each pillar. Trapping her in between both my arms, I start to swirl the titanium coils like sideways tornados on both sides of her body, knocking her in between them countless times! I'm too concentrated on nailing this technique, but from minor glances I catch of the others, they must have not seen a play like this before. I know that she'll regain focus soon, so I quickly end my combo by slingshotting myself into her using my two arms, head butting her right in the stomach!

"KYAH!" Min Min shrieks as she goes flying into the gong, an echoing, grand sound coming from it.

 **"MUMMY!"** Master Mummy says with wide eyes.

"T-that idiot's got some moves…" I overhear Ribbon Girl say, my ego boosting a lot from hearing that.

Min Min isn't down for the count though, as she stands up holding her head, staring me down as if she wanted to not only knock me out, but KILL me! She detaches her current arms, replacing them with Ram Rams she has on the sidelines. She charges up her left arm again and taunts me to come at her. The tail of my hoodie flaps like a black cape in the night, and I collectively go at her again! Min Min utters something before closing the distance between us.

"I underestimated you…" she admits. "But I won't make that same mistake again…"

Min Min jumps into the air and comes at me in the bottom of the Ramen Bowl, leaving her open to a punch! I fire a sparky as she's suspended in the air...but she kicks it away, sending two Ram Rams from the side! I'm only able to punch one away with my available arm. The other Ram Ram juts into my side, making me flinch in slight pain. Thankfully, it wasn't the charged one, but Min Min is beginning to get a lot more aggressive! She slices through the air over and over with her Ram Rams, the sound of the breeze being cut vibrates in my ears with each punch she delivers that BARELY misses me. I try to deliver another charged sparky to her body, but she backflips, knocking the sparky away! Taking my opening as an opportunity, she launches the flaming sparky directly into my chest, seering my torso!

I clench my body as I fall to the ground, flames surrounding my entire body that leave me bruised and reddened. Ribbon Girl screams desperately for me to get up, while Mummy scolds me to try harder. Mechanica and Abe Cee seem more concerned that I'm getting bloodied up like this, but I couldn't care less. For Springman, I wouldn't care if I lost my life.

Pounding the floor with my fist, I start to rush her down, readying myself for her next attack! As soon as she slices through the air again, I bring both my gloves into the ground, smashing the bottom of the bowl with enough force to send my body flying into the air. I start to wind up a punch from above, soaring down on her like an eagle closing in on prey! I dive bomb one fist towards her, which catches her attention! She kicks it away without any effort, however, she forgets about my second fist, and I deliver it right into her head, knocking her to the ground! She gets up, her legs shaking slightly, and she retreats to the sidelines again, swapping out both of her Ram Rams for two Megawatts!

"O-oh come on…" I groan, a bit fed up by her constant strategy swapping. "Don't you think you have enough still to take down a first timer like me?"

"You better get ready to be whooped by THESE ARMS!" Min Min threatens me with a slight hiss in her voice.

"Oh I'll get your ARMS alright," I retaliate. _"Get your ARMS right up my ASS!"_

Everyone in the sidelines stares at me blankly, even Min Min folding her arms for a moment to add to the awkward moment of silence.

"W-what?" I naively ask, everyone else still holding on what I just said.

Before I can dwell on that for too long, Min Min comes flying at me much quicker, lugging her heavy Megawatts as if they weight nothing! She delivers two sluggish punches towards me, and I dash to the side out of the way. Charing up a sparky, I fire it like a bullet right towards Min Min...But both gloves get knocked down by a single Megawatt punch! After denying both sparkies, the heavy Megawatt gets delivered right into my face, sending my flying back. Eager to achieve victory, I spring back up to my feet! Damnit, with these Megawatts coming at me all the time, I'm being forced back into a corner! Well, this is a circular ring that doesn't have corners but...I'm still kinda getting trapped...but...SHUT UP I'M BEING CORNERED. Taking advantage of my pushed back state, Min Min charges up a Megawatt, sending it into my body!

The blow leaves my arms limp, and I can't seem to move a single part of my body! Shit, what is this numb feeling?! With both my ARMS disabled, Min Min goes in for a destructive grab, pulling herself towards me, and jumping on top of my chest! She starts to dance on the air, kicking me dozens of times in the torso, before finishing me off with a single slugger punch to the gut, making my fly onto the ground, and her ARM being permanently charged.

"Chashao MIAN!" Min Min hollers after delivering the punch.

With her charged Megawatt in hand, she does the same shock and grab combo twice more, leaving me severely injured, but holding on to a thin string of hope. I punch my fist into the ground, barely keeping myself standing in front of her. There's a loud, high pitched ringing in my ear that I can't seem to shake, and my hair is a complete, sweaty mess. As if adding salt to the wound, I notice blood drip from my face onto one of my sparkies. Min Min catches sight of my wounded state, and decides to toy with me in front of the others. In order to piss Ribbon Girl and Mechanica off, she starts to make out with me, while, at the same time, punching me in the gut with her uncharged, yet incredibly painful Megawatt.

Ribbon Girl and Mechanica watch her in disgust, as I feel myself being rendered less like a defeated fighter, and more like the weak, hopeless loser that I've been for most of my life. Her lips forcing themselves onto mine taste sour, and her look of a vicious tiger playing with her prey before finishing it off brings chills down my spine. Min Min takes the teasing a bit further, lifting her kneecap, and pressing it into my waist, moving it in a confined, gentle circle. Intertwined with my grunts of pain, I feel out of place pleasure spikes that result in a slight bulge forming. Min Min wraps her arms around my body, crushing me between the front of her body, and her two Megawatts. I swear I can hear the loud _CRACK_ of my body as she violently sandwiches me in between her and the incredibly strong steel gauntlets. She whips her head in the direction of the four others watching, giving a bright, close eyed, completely sarcastic smile.

"Enjoy your early flight home you four!" Min Min states, her fake high pitched, cutesy voice really throwing me off. "I think I'll break this man for a few months and _play_ with him. I'll take good care of him while I have my fun...Until I get bored and throw him in jail that is~."

As if I was now her property, Min Min starts to stroke my cheek with one of her Megawatts, the cold steel making it feel more like a death threat. T-this can't be...I can't lose here...can I? I can't go out like this, not in front of everyone else! How can this get any worse?! Sadly, fate answers my question, and Min Min knocks me to the floor, crushing my shoulders with the Megawatts, and sits on my waist. While twisting and pounding my limbs until they break, she starts to grind on my waist, staring down at me with a hard to decipher face. Whether she sees me as her lovable pet, or a speck of dirt, I can't tell. But I can tell that she's trying desperately to make my release, while also bringing a burning sensation through my every bone by bruising and mangling my body, until even my bruises start to bleed a little.

As much as this hurts, the forced stimulation brought to my waist by her tireless grinding is too much to bare. I explode inside my pants in the middle of her grinding, her eager rubbing never letting up for a second, rendering me even more exhausted and weak. The others are too far away to notice what she's doing, but they know for certain that I've lost. Even when Min Min knows she's made me cum, she keeps on grinding, not stopping until she watches me faint from pain overload, or releasing too many times for my body to handle, whichever comes first. Staying conscious with my last breath, I feel myself on the verge of fainting, my vision going black temporarily...until I hear a larger than life voice, spring into my soul.

"SAAAAM!" the now recovered Springman shouts in the distance, raising a Megaton in one of his hands. "I won't be able to spring to the top without you! You've got this!"

Stretching his arms backwards before throwing, he chucks the Megaton across the ENTIRE Ramen Bowl, and it hits Min Min in the back of the head, knocking her off me.

"Bullseye!" Springman brags. "Now show her what separates ramen, from REAL men!"

Seeing Springman here, lifting my spirits, and having every hope in his heart aimed towards making sure I bounce this bitch to oblivion, really lifts me up. With newly found moxie, I crawl towards the Megaton, popping off my sparky, and putting on the much heavier ARM. I bite down, feeling a burning feeling like I felt when Min Min hit me with her Ram Ram...but this time, it's coming from inside my body! I can hear everyone else, even Springman gasp in shock as they witness the flames, very similar to Springman's course around my entire body. Feeling the motivation of a comeback repair every bone in my body, I pop right back onto my feet, and rush towards Min Min with everything I've got!

Min Min launches two fully charged Megawatts at me again, but this time, I foresee an opening! I plant the Megaton firmly on the ground, using its sturdiness to make sure it endures a blow from the Megawatts, and utilizing my left ARM as a spring to launch me into the air! I soar over Min Min's heavyweight assault, my angle of attack too high for even her to deflect any of my attacks! I've got her now! I wind my remaining sparky back, infusing it with as much voltage as it can possibly handle, the glove looking like it's going to explode from how much I'm charging it! I plummet down towards her, my punch dropping like an atomic bomb of intense static power. Her body is caught off guard in a paralyzed state, and I go for the finishing grab!

With an upper cut from my sparky, I launch her nearly three stories into the air! I start to swirl one of my arms into a tornado like before, catching her in the inside of it. Min Min gets bounced all over the place on the inside of the metallic arm's cyclone, like a pinball being knocked bumper to bumper. After trapping her in the middle of it for a while, my sparky reconnects back into its regular position, leaving Min Min wide open for one final attack! Running backwards so that the gong and Min Min are in my sights, I put my Megaton ARM to my eye, the finger on my other hand reaching over to detach the Megaton from the latch at the right moment. One Min Min is in the perfect spot, I launch the permanently charged Megaton from my ARM, unlatching it so that it flings like a projectile towards Min Min! The Megaton even seems to carry over the flames that are spewing from my body as it careens towards her. The heavy metal weight slams into her body, sending her to be demolished between the gong and the Megaton, leaving her knocked out on the ground. The sound the gong makes is like the final bell ring of a boxing match, and I somehow managed to come on top as the victor. The other five come rushing over to me, every single one of them flabbergasted at my combat display.

"H-holy SHIT, I can't believe you did it Sam!" Abe Cee stands there astounded.

"Yeah!" Mechanica chimes in, "my artificial arms did a pretty good job, didn't they?"

"You IDIOT!" Ribbon Girl slaps me across the face, before hugging me close to her afterwards. "Y-you had me WORRIED there for a second! I would've KILLED you if you lost to someone like her!"

 **"MUMMY!"** Master Mummy roars, basically saying that he didn't really take me for a fighter, and that he's pleasantly surprised by how well I did.

"Yeah Sam…" Springman approaches me last of the bunch, "you really saved my ass. I-If I would've gone to see Min Min alone, I would have never had you fight for me!"

"Springman," Ribbon Girl scowls at him, "a-are you NOT going to address how hurt he is?!"

"Yeah," Abe Cee investigates my body a little closer, watching as the flames disappear, "and how he was somehow able to replicate that perma-charge I've only seen you and Max Brass use?"

"Honestly guys," Springman seems just as confused as them, "I'm not too sure myself. But if I had to guess, I think that ability comes to people who are just that determined to rise to the top, and are able to fight something that's greater than any fame or glory! Why else do you think that Springtron can't use it and I can? The dude doesn't have any of the guts that us men got!"

After stating that, Springman pats me on the back, nearly toppling me over from how weak I feel. Springman stumbles a bit himself, still looking like he's feeling sick from the drink that Min Min gave him. He must've come down to support me with every ounce of his body fighting whatever was in the drink, because he collapses to the floor from his body temporarily shutting down. Before his head hits the cold, hard ground, I catch him with my hands, sitting him up while I kneel behind him. With my artificial ARMS now removed, I'm able to hold him close, feeling singular tears trail down my face from how grateful I am to not only be alive, but being able to see him, and the other ARMS fighters again.

In this very moment, I still have so many unanswered questions, thoughts, and conflicts bouncing across my mind. What will the rest of this worldwide Grand Prix bring for me and the others? What will happen to Min Min while we're gone? Will I ever get over the guilt of driving Lola Pop to such an extreme? Will Abe Cee ever get laid in his life? Will that video of me and Twintelle ever see the light of day to the other fighters? How on earth was I able to pull off Springman's 'triggered' ability? Those answers, I can only assume, await for me on the horizon. Yeah, another time, another day. Could take several days to get those questions answered, or it could take several weeks. In any case, I don't want to worry about the future, or dwell on the past anymore. I just want to stay here, kneeling, and comfort the man who awoken me into my incredible new life, as I hold him, _in my arms._

 _Fin_


End file.
